Sumeragi
by Reiku E. Suzuki
Summary: The GazettE, Reituki et autres couples. L'empereur décide d'engager des esclaves pour lui changer les idées. Mais l'un deux s'empare du coeur du général du royaume, de qui l'empereur est secrètement amoureux...
1. Chapter 1: I'm so bored!

Encore une fois, j'en étais réduit à faire les 100 pas dans ma bibliothèque, tranquillement, uniquement pour passer le temps. Sur mon bureau se tenait de nombreux parchemins, dont la moitié n'était même pas ouvert. Je savais qu'à l'intérieur ne se trouverait que des demandes de budget, que le résultat des récoltes de l'année, et autres choses aussi bêtes et aussi ennuyantes. Peut-être, avec un peu de chance, se trouverait-il une information sur des bandits s'attaquant à un village...ça me changerait un peu!

Depuis plusieurs générations déjà que mon royaume évoluait dans la paix la plus grande et la plus totale qui soit. C'en était déprimant, vraiment. Je n'avais jamais eu l'impression d'être un empereur, seulement un fonctionnaire qui se charge de paperasse à tous les jours! J'en avais assez.

-Général!

Pas de réponse. Mais où était-il, encore, celui-là? Je lui avais pourtant dit qu'il devait être près de moi en tout temps... Ce n'est pas comme-ci notre pays allait être attaqué! Il devait rester près de moi... Je n'aimais pas quand il était loin, je ne pouvais pas le surveiller, alors...

-Général!

Encore une fois, pas de réponse. Encore une fois, ses devoirs avaient dù l'appeler auprès de son armée. Même si nous n'étions plus en guerre depuis des années, il tenait à se que ses hommes soient terriblement bien entraîné. Ce n'était pas surprenant, avec un général comme lui, si notre armée était réputée invincible...

-Votre Majesté appelle?

-Oui, Aoi. Le général est-il...

-Le général Reita est partit il y a deux heures avec le capitaine Kai, Maître.

-Il est parti avec Kai?

Non, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Rei, me faire ça à moi? Partir avec... Kai? Alors là ils vont m'entendre parler dès qu'ils reviendront, ces deux-là.

-Majesté Uruha, je vous pris de m'excusez, vous avez sans doute mal entendu. Ils sont partis inspecter la garnison à la porte Nord, histoire de s'assurer qu'une norme optimal de sécurité soit maintenue.

Je dévisageai un instant mon majordome. Ses yeux noirs ne mentaient pas, il ne disait pas ça simplement pour faire redescendre ma jalousie. Je laissai tomber un soupir. Mon fidèle Aoi était bien le seul homme du royaume à connaître mon plus grand secret. Je lui étais toujours reconnaissant de son silence.

-Je vous en pris, ne vous inquiéter pas Majesté, ils devraient revenir d'une minute à l'autre maintenant.

-Aoi... Ils sont vraiment à la porte Nord, hein?

Je l'entendis rire légèrement. Je me détournai pour regarder à la fenêtre. D'ici, je pouvais voir l'étendu des jardins toujours parfaitement entretenu. Mon royaume, je ne l'avais jamais vu. Je restais enfermé dans mon palais, sortant quelques fois au temple pour les occasions spéciales et pour que le peuple sache que leur puissant empereur les protégeait toujours. Puissant... C'était surtout grâce au Général Reita si la paix était si bien installé en mon royaume.

-Aoi, as-tu déjà vu le paysage au delà des murs du palais?

-Oui, Uruha-sama. Je suis né dans le village au porte du palais.

-Et... à quoi cela ressemble-t-il?

-C'est...

Il s'approcha de moi par derrière et passa ses mains autour de ma taille amoureusement. Je savais bien que ce n'était qu'un jeu devenu naturel entre nous, il n'était pas amoureux de moi. D'ailleurs, je me demandais sincèrement s'il pouvait vraiment aimer quelqu'un. Mais confortablement installé au creux de ses bras, en fermant les yeux je pouvais imaginer que c'était ceux de mon bien-aimé général...

-Voulez-vous vraiment savoir, Uruha-sama?

-Non, non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je n'ai pas le droit de rêver à ce que je ne pourrai jamais voir.

-Ou bien préfèreriez-vous que Reita-sama vous chuchote la beauté des paysages extérieurs à l'oreille, doucement...

Il se rapprocha, assez pour que je sente son souffle chaud sur sa nuque, puis ses derniers mots glissés à mon oreille. Ses mains descendirent, caressant mes hanches par dessus l'épais tissus de ma riche robe brodée. Il commença à embrasser mon cou, ma mâchoire. Toujours gardant les yeux fermés, je soupirai d'aise. Mon majordome était vraiment le meilleur...

-Rei...

Mon majordome avait beau être le meilleur, je rêvais sans cesse de mon beau général. Mais je n'y pouvais rien, je n'avais pas encore trouver assez de courage pour lui avouer ce que je ressentais pour lui. En attendant...

-Uruha-sama, me permettrez-vous de...

Je savais ce qu'il voulait. J'ouvris les yeux pour regarder par la fenêtre avant la suite des évènements. Un détail, toutefois, retint mon attention.

-Aoi, aoi! Regarde, regarde! Ils sont de retours, il sont de retours!

Au loin dans le jardin était visible la crinière blanche du magnifique cheval que j'avais offert il y a deux ans à mon général préféré. Deux pas derrière suivait la crinière de jais du capitaine Kai. Bousculant mon majordome, je me dépêchai de sortir de la pièce et descendre quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient au rez-de-chaussé. J'arrivai tout essoufflé à l'extérieur, l'air majestueux malgré tout. Rei et Kai discutait tranquillement en revenant des écuries. Tout deux firent un profond salut en m'apercevant.

-C'est bon, relevez-vous. Quelles sont les nouvelles, général?

-Excellente, Uruha-sama. La garnison du Nord dépasse mes attentes. Si on essaie de nous attaquer, ce n'est pas par là que l'ennemi pourra passer.

-Bien, bien. Capitaine, je vous donne votre congé. Général, j'ai besoin de vous parler en privé.

Kai salua de nouveau avant de s'éclipser. Rei me fit un grand sourire en me suivant, quelques pas derrière. Je n'aimais pas du tout cette distance qu'il s'entêtait à maintenir entre nous sous prétexte que j'étais son supérieur hiérarchique. Il pourrait facilement faire un coup d'état pour me renverser quand il le souhaitait, pourtant. Mais non, il m'était fidèle depuis notre plus tendre enfance.

Une fois franchi la porte de mes appartements privés, je me retourner vers lui.

-Uruha-sama, que voulez-vous...

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça quand on est en privé, Rei. Je préférais quand on était encore des gamins et que tu m'appelais affectueusement Ruwa-chan...

-Mais c'est parce que Ruwa-chan était si mignon et fragile, à l'époque. Je ne peux plus donner un tel surnom à l'homme le plus puissant du pays.

Je savais bien qu'il me niaisait. Pour lui, je resterai toujours son Ruwa-chan. Nous étions meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance, après tout... Mais je voulais être plus que son meilleur ami. Ne ressentait-il pas la même chose à mon égard? Il s'assit sur mon lit, l'air innocent. Je m'assis à côté de lui et laisser tomber ma tête contre son épaule.

-Tu vas bien, Ruwa-chan?

-Je suis fatigué, laisse-moi me reposer comme ça encore un peu...

-Tu négliges encore ton entraînement à l'épée, hein? Si tu t'entraînais plus, tu aurais plus de force et d'énergie.

-On est pas tous aussi hyperactif que toi, Rei. Et puis, j'ai pas besoin de m'entraîner...

-On sait jamais. Si un assassin...

-Un assassin ne réussira jamais à se rendre jusqu'à moi tant que le général Reita sera vivant.

-Hm... c'est juste.

Je m'installai plus confortablement sur mon épaule. Le fait qu'il ne me repousse pas voulait-il dire qu'il restait la même chose pour moi que moi pour lui? Je déposai ma main sur sa cuisse. Il la prit délicatement entre ses fortes mains et avant de la montai à sa bouche pour y déposer un léger baiser innocent.

-Tu devrais peut-être te coucher alors si t'es fatigué.

-Non, ça va. Je m'ennuie, c'est tout. Tu ne pourrais pas m'emmener un jour pour faire le tour du royaume?

-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Ta position d'oblige à rester ici et à gérer les affaires du royaume...

-Justement, c'est emmerdant! Tu es le seul à t'amuser!

-Mais tu es l'empereur, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux à l'intérieur de ton palais. On pourrait sans doute trouver quelque chose pour te changer les idées un peu... Tiens, tu devrais choisir une de tes concubines et prendre femme. Ça t'amuserait, te changerait les idées et tu pourrais même donner un véritable héritier au royaume.

-Non, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas me marier. Et puis, les concubines sont toutes pareils, elles m'ennuient aussi. Pour l'héritier, je m'en fiche. Quand je crèverai, vous n'aurez qu'à donner le royaume à mon premier né.

-Si je me souviens bien, ton premier enfant est une magnifique petite fille de 5 ans déjà...

-Je m'en fiche. À l'ainé des garçon, alors? Parce que j'ai pas que des filles, hein?

-Non, tu as 2 fils, je crois... Mais tous illégitime.

-Pour ce que ça change!

Les enfants, c'est pas mon truc. Tout comme les femmes. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, Rei, que j'aimais les beaux hommes musclé comme lui? Mon orientation ne devait pourtant plus être un secret pour personne dans le palais, et pourtant il s'entêtait à me la ramener sur l'histoire du mariage! Je quittai son épaule pour marcher rageusement dans la pièce. Il avait un talent certain pour me faire fâcher. Mais je l'aimais tellement...

-Écoute, Ruwa-chan... Je sais que c'est pas naturel pour un empereur mais... Demain c'est la foire aux esclaves au village. Si vous voulez, je peux leur demander de venir vous présentez quelques uns de leurs meilleurs marchandises.

-J'ai déjà assez de personnel, à quoi me servirait des esclaves? Je n'aurai rien à leur faire faire.

-J'inventerai peut-être un terme mais... peut-être... prendre des concubins?

Ah ben finalement, il était aussi au courant que les autres au sujet de mon orientation. Mais des concubins? J'avais déjà Aoi, c'était suffisant. Quoique son idée ne me déplaisait pas tant que ça. Je pris le temps d'y réfléchir un peu.

-D'accord, demande-leur de passer par le palais. Si je ne trouve rien d'intéressant, ton idée aura au moins eu le mérite de me faire faire de quoi d'autre que de la paperasse pour une journée.

-Très bien, je vais de ce pas avertir les organisateurs.

Mon bon beau se précipita vers la porte, heureux de pouvoir m'être utile.

-Rei...

-Oui?

-Tu comptes repartir bientôt avec le capitaine Kai?

-Non, pourquoi? On a terminé la tournée des garnisons et la revue de la relève. Je ne compte pas m'éloigner du palais avant au mois au moins, à moins de mesure d'urgence.

-Très bien..

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Non, non. Je n'aime juste pas quand tu t'en vas...

-Tu sais bien que je ne suis jamais parti très longtemps, pourtant. Je peux avoir mon congé, maintenant?

Je lui répondi d'un léger signe de tête, bien malgré moi. J'aurais voulu qu'il reste, encore. Je posais ma main sur mon coeur. Il débattait, comme toujours quand j'avais la chance d'être si proche de mon beau blond...

-Aoi...

-Vous m'avez appeler, Uruha-sama?

-Son idée n'est peut-être pas si mauvaise que ça...

-Pardonnez-moi, mais quel idée?

Je tournai vers lui un regard suppliant.

-Avec son idée, je n'aurai plus besoin de te faire faire des choses qui dépasse tes tâches habituels.

-Mais, votre majesté, prendre soin de vous est ma première et seul préocupation...

Je m'emparai de ses lèvres pour le faire taire, fermai les yeux et m'imaginant embrasser mon général chéri. Aoi me rendit passionnément mon baiser, avant de me pousser sur le lit. Doucement, il m'enleva ma robe, caressant ma pau nue de ses lèvres chaudes. Ah, si seulement j'étais dans les bras de Rei...


	2. Chapter 2: I'll be your slave

Le soleil mit du temps à se lever ce matin-là, me promettant une journée longue et pénible. Le gardien était passé très tôt ce matin-là, venant déposer dans ma cellule un petit morceau de pain sec, un peu de fromage, des raisins rassis et de l'eau. Wow, j'avais droit à un festin ce matin! J'engouffrai le tout sans me plaindre, trop heureux d'avoir quelque chose d'un peu consistant à manger. Mais je savais d'où venait ce traitement de faveur. Aujourd'hui, c'était jour de vente. Et s'il voulait avoir un bon prix pour ma tête, je devais avoir l'air en forme.

Comme tous les jours de vente, on nous sortis de nos cellules pour nous aligner, afin que les futurs acheteurs puissent voir correctement la ''marchandise''. J'étais un habitué des jours de ventes. Voilà trois mois déjà qu'on me trimballait à travers le pays en me proposant chaque fois, et en me remballant chaque fois. Pour un homme, j'étais petit. J'étais frêle, fragile, et pas très fort. On allait donc pas m'acheter pour me faire travailler dans les champs, à moins de vouloir me faire crever jeune... Hors si quelqu'un avait besoin de quelqu'un pour faire le ménage ou s'occuper des enfants, ils n'avaient qu'à prendre une fille, ça leur coûterait moins cher. J'étais donc condamner à me faire trimballer dans les caravanes des esclavagistes jusqu'à... Jusqu'à tomber malade et mourir? C'était trop cruel, comme destin...

Seulement, ce matin-là n'était pas comme les autres. On nous aligna, bien sûr, mais avant de faire venir les potentielles clients, ils nommèrent certains noms. Les nommés s'avançaient vers leur destin, craintifs. Il y avait des types de toute sorte qui était nommé. Des grands forts, des petits minces, des gros, des musclés, des foncés, des blonds...

-Tanaka, Takeshi, Sushiro, Ichihito, Ruki, Sango, …

Non, non, non, non, non. J'avais rêvé, hein? C'était pas MON nom qui était sortis, hein... J'ai mal entendu, c'est ça... Un léger, mais dur coup de bâton dans mon dos m'enleva tout doute. Je traînai les pied pour rejoindre le groupe des autres ''élus''. Qu'est-ce qui allais nous arriver maintenant? Je craignais le pire...

On nous fit entrer dans l'enceinte du palais royale. J'en croyais pas mes yeux. On allait être vendu au palais? Mais c'est de la folie! Chance ou pas, chance ou pas, chance ou pas? Devais-je espérer ou me mettre à pleurer? Je choisis de rester quelque peu en retrait et attendre...

On nous fit asseoir au centre de la cour, en plein soleil. Sympathique. Ils voulaient que j'attrape un coup de soleil et la mort, après ça? C'est que c'est fragile les blonds, faut pas laisser ça cramer trop longtemps. Pour une cuisson parfaite, c'est 3h à feu doux, et s'il vous plait revirez toutes les 15 min pour diminuer la souffrance de l'agonie...

-Hey, je me souviens de toi. Tu es de Takaiiwa, non?

-Euh... oui.

-Je suis Ryuuga, de Shiroikawa.

-Non... Ce Ryuuga?

Je pouvais pas y croire. Le petit Ryuuga, avec qui je jouais quand on était gamin? Bon, je dis petit... j'étais plus petit que lui, mais quand même. Maintenant il me dépassait d'une bonne tête, sinon deux. Takaiiwa et Shiroikawa était deux villages voisins, dans le sud du pays. On avait l'habitude, les enfants des deux villages, de se rassembler pour pouvoir faire de plus grand jeu. Ah, ça me rappelait des souvenirs... du temps où j'étais encore libre.

-Mais.. comment t'as fait pour te ramasser-là? Je croyais que t'étais promis à la jolie Reiko, la fille du chef de ton village?

-J'étais est le mot juste.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?

-Un bête accident. Elle est morte avant le mariage. L'héritage de mes parents allant à mon grand frère, je n'ai pas réussi à me retrouver une épouse. J'ai tenté de me partir ma propre ferme mais j'ai accumulé des dettes et des dettes... Pour finalement être obligé de me vendre pour rembourser.

-Arf, c'est pas la chance. Dire que quand t'étais môme, on t'enviait tous pour ta bonne étoile, Ruki.

-Le vent a tourné. Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'as fait?

-J'ai volé de la nourriture. N'ayant pas d'argent pour rembourser, on m'a envoyé ici.

-Ça me surprend pas de toi.

Les gardes nous ramenèrent au silence. Ma rencontre avec Ryuuga fit remonter dans ma mémoire tous les souvenirs du passé. Surtout le souvenir, le pire, celui de l'enterrement de Reiko. C'était ce jour-là où le vent avait tourné. Malgré la mort de ma fiancée, la populace du village voulait toujours de moi comme héritier du titre de chef du village, même le père de Reiko. Mais... je ne pleurai pas le jour de son enterrement. Pas parce que j'étais un homme et que j'avais ma dignité, mais parce que je l'aimais pas. J'aimais... quelqu'un d'autre. J'étais tombé amoureux d'un bel étranger sur son cheval blanc qui était venu se reposer au village... Je me souviendrai toujours de son allure, digne, fier... Mais c'était un homme, et j'avais Reiko. Mais Reiko et morte et mon orientation fut mis à jour. On ne pouvait pas tolérer d'un fou pour chef.

Alors que j'étais encore perdu dans mes souvenirs, on me ramena sur terre pour nous aligner encore une fois. Une fois l'alignement parfait, les soldats et les gardes mirent un pied au sol, s'agenouillant pour l'arriver de l'empereur. Oui, l'Empereur lui-même. J'arrivais pas à y croire. Mais encore-là... Chance ou pas? L'Empereur, majestueux dans sa logue robe mauve, parcourra la ligne des esclaves, nous étudiant attentivement un à un.

-Général Reita, finit-il par appeler.

-Uruha-sama?

-J'ai de la difficulté à choisir, Général. Puisque c'était là votre idée, vous seriez gentil de prendre vos responsabilités et de m'aider.

-Oui, Uruha-sama.

Non, non, non, non, non... Impossible! Mon bel étranger à cheval blanc était là, devant moi, juste devant mes yeux! Et il était général? Uwah! Mes joues devaient être aussi rouge qu'une tomate... Le beau général (qui était mille fois plus beau que dans mon souvenir), se mit lui aussi à étudier les esclaves présents. Il arriva finalement à moi... et me dévisagea d'un air étrange. Il finit par déposer sa main sur mon front sans avertir, et j'échappai un léger crit de surprise.

-Non, ça va, je veux pas te faire du mal.

Il se tourna alors vers un des gardes.

-Emmenez celui-là à l'ombre, je voudrais pas qu'il s'effondre avec la chaleur.

Immédiatement, deux gardes me poussèrent hors des rangs. Moi, j'étais complètement rouge. Il m'avait touché le front! Mais il ne m'avait pas reconnu, non? Il ne pouvait pas m'avoir reconnu... J'étais un villageois -non, un esclave- parmi tant d'autre.

-Attendez un instant.

-Uruha-sama?

-Tourne-toi vers moi, esclave, que je vois ton visage.

Je me tournai lentement vers l'Empereur. Il s'approcha de moi, me dévisagea... Puis attrapa mon menton de sa main pour pouvoir m'examiner à son gré sous toutes mes coutures. Il m'étudia ainsi quelques minutes qui me parurent plusieurs éternité, avant de finalement faire un geste auquel je ne m'attendais pas du tout. Il approcha dangereusement mon visage du mien et colla de force ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je crus bon de ne pas me dégager, de peur de le fâcher... Après tout, il s'agissait de l'Empereur, il pouvait demander mon exécution n'importe quand. Je lui rendis donc timidement son baiser, mais bientôt il rompit le lien et me relâcha.

-Tu es mignon. Général Reita, je le prend. Vous pouvez l'envoyer se reposer à l'ombre.

Puis il se retourna sans un regard en arrière, retournant étudier les autres esclaves. Il me prenait? Mais pour quoi faire? Le baiser ne me disait rien qui vaille. Mais... j'allais être auprès de Reita-sama! Reita-sama... ça sonnait tellement bien, comme nom. Seulement... Il m'avait vu embrasser l'Empereur. La honte. J'allais plus être capable de lui faire fasse sans rougir de honte, maintenant...

Il m'entraîna dans un coin d'ombre et demanda à ce qu'on m'apporte de l'eau. Il me jeta un dernier regard avant de rejoindre l'Empereur. Au final, trois autres esclaves furent choisis. Les autres, dont Ryuuga, retournèrent aux marchés d'esclaves, en ville. Les lourdes portes se refermèrent derrière eux, nous enfermant à l'intérieur. Mais étrangement, je ne me sentais pas prisonnier. Je me sentais même plus libre que quand j'étais enfermé dans ma petite cellule de voyage. Après tout, j'allais travailler pour l'Empereur. Cela devait faire de moi... un des esclaves les plus hauts-gradés au monde. Si on considère qu'il y a une échelle hiérarchique chez les esclaves...

Bref, nous étions quatre ''élus''. Des serviteurs nous menèrent chacun dans nos chambres... Je ne pourrais pas vous décrire le luxe et la richesse de ses chambres. Il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dedans... Jamais on ne donnerait une chambre -pour ne pas dire un appartement- à un esclave. Dès que je fus entré dans la mienne, une magnifique servante s'empressa de me déshabiller avant de me plonger dans un bain... chaud! De l'eau chaude! Je devais être mort et c'était le paradis... Elle m'aida à me laver avec du savon (du vrai!), avant de m'aider à enfiler une robe quasi aussi chic que celles que portaient les conseillers de l'Empereur. Elle coiffa aussi mes cheveux blonds. Dans le miroir, j'avais l'air d'une autre personne. Totalement adorable.

-Euh... Ais-je le droit de demander ce qui se passe? Finis-je par me risqué auprès de la servante.

-Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Miu, et je serai votre servante attitré à partir de ce jour.

-Servante... Mais je suis un esclave!

-Mon Empereur m'a donné l'ordre de vous servir aussi bien et avec autant de respect que si vous étiez un noble, maître.

Maître? Moi? Louuuuche! Beaucoup trop louche comme palais! Mais je ne voulais pas m'en aller... Je voulais rester ici, et voir le beau général le plus souvent possible... Fallait que j'arrête de penser à lui. Je n'étais pas libre. Ils voulaient que je joue les nobles, d'accord. Mais c'était sans doute pas pour aller draguer leur général. Surtout qu'un homme comme lui... il devait être hétéro.

Une fois que je fus entièrement prêt, Miu m'entraîna dans le labyrinthe du palais jusqu'à un anti-chambre où je rejoins mes trois autres camarades. Ils avaient tous l'air coincé dans leurs vêtements de noble, mal à l'aise dans leurs sandales et espérant partir à la course d'ici. Mais même si on était ''Noble'', toutes les issues étaient surveillés étroitement...

On nous fit pénétrer dans une grande pièce très chaleureuse. L'empereur se trouvait confortablement assis, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le beau général était debout un pas derrière lui, bien sûr. Je sentis mon rythme cardiaque accélérer en l'apercevant. Il me fixa un instant. Je détournai la tête, embarrassé. Je m'empressai de m'agenouiller devant l'empereur, aux côtés des autres.

-Relevé la tête, je veux voir vos visages. Bien. Vous devez sans doute ne pas comprendre le pourquoi du comment de votre présence, ni de votre tenue. Comme je n'aime pas laisser mes sujets dans l'ignorance, je vais éclairer vos lanternes. À partir d'aujourd'hui, vous avez le choix: soit vous redevenez un esclave et vous travaillez dur dans les champs du palais, soit vous devenez libre et vous prenez votre place près de moi, en tant que Concubin. Votre rôle, en tant que Concubin, sera simple. Obéir à mes moindres fantaisies, et ce qu'importe ce qu'elles sont. Le reste du temps, vous serez libre. Les concubines passent leur temps à se changer de robe, visiter leurs voisines, raconter des ragots ou courtiser des gentilhommes, libre à vous d'occuper vos temps-libre comme vous le souhaiterez. Seulement, vous aurez quelques règles. Premièrement, vous devrez m'obéir en tout point. Deuxièmement, vous n'aurez pas le droit de quitter les frontières du palais. Et troisièmement, je vous interdis de toucher à un autre homme ou une autre femme que moi. Draguer, je tolère, mais plus que ça, non. Bien, messieurs, lesquels d'entre-vous me quitteront pour les champs?

Un instant de silence, le temps de digérer les paroles de l'Empereur. Moi, mon choix était déjà fait. Juste pouvoir l'admirer et le regarder de loin était suffisant. Je n'aurais qu'à fermer les yeux et m'imaginer son beau visage lorsque l'Empereur m'ordonnera d'exécuter ses ''fantaisies''. Au final, un seul se releva et demanda son congé à l'empereur. C'était un grand baraqué, il va sans doute bien s'en sortir dans les champs...

-Très bien, mes chéris. Maintenant, tous les trois, vous êtes des hommes libres. Je veux vous entendre dire de vive voix que vous me serez fidèle à partir de maintenant.

-Je vous serai toujours fidèle, mon Empereur.

-Je jure de vous rester fidèle, Empereur.

-Je serai votre esclave, mon Empereur.

J'avais parlé le dernier. Après moi, l'Empereur souris, avant de s'approcher de nous pour nous déposer à chacun un baiser sur le front. Il nous donna notre congé d'un simple geste de la main. Voilà, nous étions libre. Ou pas. Je craignais que les fantaisies de l'Empereur nous laisse que très peu de liberté. Et puis, ne pas avoir le droit de toucher à Reita-sama...


	3. Chapter 3: Didn't I saw you before?

**Titre: **Sumeragi → Didn't I saw you before? (Je t'ai pas déjà vu avant?)

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki! Et bien d'autres couples parmi les 5 chers musiciens...

**Genre : **Amitié, Amour, trahison, jalousie, vie de palais...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Le troisième chapitre de Sumeragi, et un troisième narrateur! Et oui, j'adore changer de narrateur au fil des chapitres^^ Enfin, enfin, j'ai prévu faire de cette fanfic une histoire longue, avec un lent développement qui deviendra encore plus complexe mais j'aime complexer les choses autour d'un amour si pur! Enfin, vous verrez^^ Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Bon, alors comme ça, ma petite princesse Uruha avait enfin choisit ses cavaliers -pour ne pas les appeler ses jouets... Je n'étais pas sûr que l'idée lui plaise, mais je ne savais pas quoi lui proposer d'autres. Arf, je n'aimais pas le voir s'emmerder, comme ça. Mais de par ma fonction, je ne pouvais pas non plus rester avec lui tout le temps, même si je vois bien que c'est ce qu'il voudrait...<p>

Nous avons toujours été ami lui et moi, du plus loin que je me souvienne. Il était le fils héritier de l'empereur, et j'étais le descendant d'un valeureux guerrier mort pour la paix. Ma famille était tout de même bien vue dans le palais, mais sans plus. Comme j'étais un jeune noble parmi les autres j'eus le droit, comme les autres, de partager les jeux du jeune héritier. Nous développèrent ainsi une très bonne amitié, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne demande qu'à jouer avec moi.

Je me rappelle encore de la déchirure lorsqu'il avait été retiré de la cours de jeu pour qu'on l'enferme devant des bouquins immenses avec des professeurs ennuyants et emmerdants. Moi j'étais plus libre, on me laissa le choix de mon éducation. Comme j'étais un aventureux, téméraire et … hyperactif, je demandai à suivre une éducation militaire pour devenir officier. Supporter par l'héritier au trône, je grimpai rapidement les échelons, puis devint le plus jeune général à entrer en fonction depuis des générations. Tout ça grâce à Uruha. Je lui dois tellement et je voudrais tellement pouvoir lui montrer ma gratitude... Mais ma fonction m'amène toujours au quatre coin du royaume alors qu'il reste toujours ici..

Ça fait déjà quelques temps qu'il me répète qu'il s'ennuie. À mon humble avis d'homme parfaitement hétéro, il devrait donner à l'empire une impératrice et un héritier. Et puis, avoir une femme et un môme à s'occuper le désennuierait sans doute. Mais à part sa bouteille, je ne crois pas qu'il est vraiment aimer quelqu'un... Dire que tous ses enfants sont le fruit d'un excès d'alcool. Ah, les pauvres, je les plains.

-Général!

Je me retournai pour voir qui m'appelait ainsi. Kai, bien sûr, mon fidèle subordonné. Toujours là pour m'aider, me soutenir... mais aussi pour me déranger, me rappeler mes responsabilités et mon devoir de général.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Capitaine?

-Vous deviez passer faire un tour chez les concubins, pour vous assurez que tout es sécuritaire et pour eux, et pour les serviteurs...

...qu'est-ce que je disais? Toujours là pour me rappeler mes responsabilités -_-. Des fois, je l'enfermerais bien quelque part.

-Il y a aussi les concubines qui voudraient bien que vous ailliez faire un tour dans leur aile.

-Pas le temps. Surtout qu'elle n'ont pas besoin de moi, elles ont juste besoins d'attention. Dis leur que je suis pas un playboy.

-Elles m'ont juste dit qu'elle voulait jouer un peu avec vous, vous avez pas à vous inquiéter, je crois...

-Kai?

-Oui Général?

-Comment peux-tu être si lent? M'enfin, je vais vers l'aile des concubins... Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas jouer avec elle, pour les occuper?

-Mais elles veulent jouer à quoi?

-Je sais pas moi, aux cartes?

-Aah..

Parfois, il me faisait vraiment marrer. Enfin, je lui souhaitais beaucoup de plaisir à jouer aux ''cartes'' avec les concubines... Quittant l'aile où je me trouvai, je parcourrai le labyrinthe des corridors du château d'un pas assurer, connaissant chacun des passages, secrets ou non, par coeur. J'arrivai rapidement dans l'aile où avaient été logés les anciens esclaves. Un rapide coup d'oeil et tout me paraissait parfaitement normal. J'entrai dans la chambre du premier, m'excusant d'abord pour l'indiscrétion.

Je me présentai, présentai mes fonctions à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur du palais, lui offrit mon aide s'il y avait quoique se soit... Tout en m'assurant à son ton et à ses gestes qu'il y avait en lui nul envie de révolte, nul envie de s'échapper ou de quoique se soit du genre. Non, il avait vraiment l'air fidèle à l'empereur, quoique un peu nerveux. Je pouvais le comprendre. Après tout, quand toute ta vie on te répète qu'un jour tu devras prendre femme et que finalement on te dit que tu feras... ça, avec un homme. C'est troublant. Et effrayant. Je ne voudrais pas être à leur place.

Moi... moi, de toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps ni pour une femme, ni un homme. Même si jamais je ne toucherais à un homme. Après tout, je suis déjà marié à deux personnes: mon épée et mon empereur. Il y a pas de place pour personne d'autre dans mon coeur.

J'entrai dans la deuxième chambre, m'excusant encore une fois de dérangé, mais au lieu d'être accueilli par un ''bien sûr, vous pouvez entrer'', ce fut plutôt un ''kyaaa!'' suraigu qui me fit sursauter. L'occupant de la chambre me tournait le dos, cherchant apparemment un endroit où se cacher...

-Euh... Je ne vous veux pas de mal, je suis...

-Le Général Reita, je sais.

Il fit un pas pour aller se cacher je ne sais où, mais je fis quelques pas et le retint par le poignet. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il se sauve en courant en me voyant, tout de même... Il essaya de s'échapper en laissant encore une fois échapper un ''kyaaa'', mais j'étais plus fort que lui.

-Hey, là, calmez-vous, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, ni vous mangez, ni quoique se soit.

-Mais... je...

-Chut, calmez-vous...

Le pauvre petit se calma peu à peu, même s'il évitait soigneusement de croiser mon regard. Est-ce que je faisais si peur que ça? Ou bien avait-il peur de tout le monde?

-Hey, je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez réagi ainsi quand je suis ren...

-Pour rien! Vraiment pour rien! Je suis désolé, Général, je dois être un peu sur les nerfs, je... c'était pour rien!

-Hey, calmez-vous.

-Oui, c'est vrai, calme-toi Ruki, calme-toi... Calme-toi...

Il y a pas à dire, il était vraiment... Bizarre. Et encore, le mot n'était pas assez fort.

-Vous êtes venus pour quoi, au juste?

Enfin, il commençait à se montrer raisonnable! Je lâchai son poignet et il osa enfin levé la tête vers moi, m'adressant un léger sourire timide. Mon coeur manqua un battement. C'était quoi ce visage d'ange? Bien sûr, je l'avais déjà vu lorsqu'il était aligné avec les autres esclaves, mais les cheveux pleins de poussière, des cernes sous les yeux et la peau légèrement bruni par le soleil. Mais là, avec les attentions des domestiques et le léger maquillage, il était... ravissant.

-Um, euh, je...

-Général?

-Je suis venu pour vous euh... présenter... euh non, me présenter. Enfin, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose niveau euh.. soin, euh non, sécurité, ou enfin...

Pitoyable. J'étais pitoyable. J'avais pas du tout l'air du général respectable et puissant que j'étais habituellement. Non, là j'avais plutôt l'air d'un gamin totalement sans voix devant la chose la plus extraordinaire qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Fallait que je me reprenne. En plus, pour ajouter à mon malaise, le gamin (pas moi, l'autre) se mit à rire. Bon, je savais que j'avais l'air d'un con, mais il avait pas besoin de le souligner non plus.

-Pardonnez-moi, général. Mais... vous étiez tellement différent que dans mes souvenirs, mais là, je vous retrouve comme vous étiez.

-Oh ça va, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous moquer...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait? Dans ses souvenirs? Je le dévisageai un moment, mais il détourna rapidement la tête, l'air timide. Je crus voir ses joues prendre une teinte légèrement rosée, aussi. Je fis un autre pas vers lui et forçai son joli petit visage à me regarder. Mon coeur manqua encore un battement. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais? Mais enfin, il y avait quelque chose, chez lui, qui me disait quelque chose...

-On se serait pas déjà rencontrer, avant?

-Non, je ne crois pas...

Il semblait délibérément me cacher quelque chose...

-Comprenez que si vous me mentez, je serai obligé de vous soupçonner de trahison et de vous enfermer pour vous faire parler. Alors soyez sincère, s'il vous plait. Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontré.

-Vous... êtes déjà passé dans mon village. Il y a... un an, peut-être? J'étais alors l'héritier du titre de chef, donc j'ai suivi toute la discussion que vous avez eu avec le chef.

-Hmmm... Possible. Ruki, c'est ça? De quel village?

-Takaiiwa.

-Ah oui, je connais bien ce petit village. Tranquille, sans histoire. Tu es passé de futur chef à esclave? Alors quoi, tu as tué quelqu'un?

-Non! J'ai...

-Tu as... Allez, je voudrais pas te mettre en prison.

-N'utilise pas ton pouvoir pour me faire dire ce que je veux pas te raconter! C'est ma vie privé! Mais j'ai rien fait de mal!

-Tiens, tu me tutoies, maintenant?

-Tu m'as tutoyer en premier!

Mais c'est que je l'avais fâché, le petit Ruki... Et nous étions vraiment rendu trop proche. Il me défiait de son regard avec fougue, tellement adorable... Il était vraiment mignon, même fâché. Je mis un peu de distance entre nous deux et m'assit sur le lit.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te fâcher. Je suis curieux, c'est tout. Je ne crois pas que tu sois une menace pour l'empereur, alors je ne vais pas te mettre en prison. N'empêche, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu as fait.

-La curiosité est un bien vilain défaut, général.

-Un défaut qui fait parti des qualités que se doit d'avoir un général.

-Je ne dirai rien.

-Je sais être patient.

-Je sais être tenace.

-Ah, pour ça j'ai bien vu. Comment une si petite chose peut tenir tête à un des hommes les plus puissants du pays?

-Je suis pas petit!

-On peut discuter longtemps à ce sujet.

-...

Il était encore fâché. Mais sa petite moue boudeuse était si mignonne... Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de penser? Je suis un homme, complètement hétéro, et je n'ai que deux épouses, mon épée et l'Empereur. Je n'ai pas besoin de personne d'autres dans ma vie!

-Bon, excuse-moi, Ruki, mais je dois y aller.

-Déjà? Mais vous venez d'arriver!

-Je croyais que je vous dérangeais...

-Euh non, enfin, si, mais euh...

Ses joues avaient repris une teinte rouge. Ce gamin était dangereux...

-Je dois encore visiter l'autre concubin, puis les concubines ont aussi quelque chose à me dire... Et connaissant l'Empereur, il me fera bientôt appeler... Je ne peux rester avec toi plus longtemps.

-Vous repasserez me voir?

-Sûr! Quand tu te seras décidé à me dire comment tu as pu descendre si bas dans l'échelle social, fais-moi appeler.

-Vous êtes méchant!

Je refermai la porte sur ses dernières paroles. Moi, méchant? Je ne pouvais juste pas m'empêcher de l'énerver... Il était bien sympathique, le petit. Même s'il me troublait et que je ne savais pas pourquoi. Et puis, j'avais ce besoin incroyable d'en savoir plus à son sujet...

Enfin, oublions-le et allons voir l'autre concubin...

* * *

><p><p>

Et voilà, un autre chapitre de terminé! Bon, j'ai pas grand commentaire à faire... Il est tard, je vais aller faire dodo, je crois... Et sans doute demain, je commence une nouvelle fic! Je sais pas encore laquelle... Mais ne vous inquiéter pas, j'abandonne pas celle-là, jamais! J'aime juste travailler sur 2 fics à la fois :P


	4. Chapter 4: On the other side

**Titre: **Sumeragi → On the other side (De l'autre côté)

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Un petit chapitre de AoixUruha... et une surprise en prime?

**Genre : **Amitié, Amour, trahison, jalousie, vie de palais...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Bon, j'ai voulu commencer une autre fic avant de sortir ce chapitre... Mais quand j'ai voulu commencer l'autre fic, tous mes résumés m'étaient inaccessible... Donc heureusement (ou pas), voici pour vous le quatrième chapitre de Sumeragi! Un petit chapitre qui a tourné pas vraiment comme je l'imaginais au début, si bien que je peux pas vraiment dire que je l'aime... ni que je l'aime pas^^'. Enfin, je vous laisse le découvrir1 Et avec ça, tous les éléments sont en place pour la suite de l'histoire!

* * *

><p>-Aoi!<p>

-J'arrive tout de suite, Majesté.

Déjà? J'avais l'impression que je venais de quitter ce grand gamin qui me servait de maître il y a pas moins de 10min, et il me rappelait déjà? À croire qu'il ne pouvait pas rester seul plus de quelques minutes... Seul... Mais il était avec l'un de ses concubins, non? Dire que je croyais avoir un peu plus de temps libre depuis leur arrivé... C'est pas vraiment le cas, apparemment.

-Vous m'avez demandé?

-Oui, Aoi. Sers-moi à boire, tu veux?

Je m'inclinai légèrement devant lui avant de m'exécuter. Le connaissant depuis trop longtemps, je savais très bien que ce qu'il voulait boire n'était pas de l'eau. Tout en le gardant dans mon champ de vision pour le surveiller (comme tout bon gardien de gamin le fait...), je lui remplis un grand verre de son alcool préféré avant de revenir à ses côtés. Il avait l'air... fatigué, déçu, frustré? Et quoi d'autre? Il prit le verre sans me remercier, le cala, et m'en demanda un deuxième. Je retournai le servir, tout en continuant de l'observer.

-Pourquoi tu me dévisages comme ça, Aoi?

-Pardonnez-moi, mais vous n'avez pas l'air très bien...

-Quel sens de l'observation!

Il éclata soudainement de rire, avant de déposer son visage dans ses mains. Je crus qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Au lieu de quoi il releva vivement la tête pour prendre le deuxième verre que je lui tendais pour le caler tout aussi vite. Il m'en demanda un troisième, je lui refusa.

-Tu oses refuser un ordre de ton empereur.

-Vous devriez arrêter de toujours trop boire comme ça. C'est mauvais pour votre santé. Et je ne crois pas que le Général serait content d'apprendre que vous vous saouler tous les soirs...

-Le Général! Parlons-en, de lui! Si seulement il reconnaissait mon amour pour lui au lieu de, au lieu de...

-L'idée des concubins n'étais pas la meilleure?

-Ah la base, elle était bien, mais... Je suis obligé de leur donner des ordres, alors que ce que je voudrais, c'est me faire dominer...

-Oh, ça je sais bien... Vous avez toujours plus de plaisir quand je vous force à vous agenouiller devant moi, maître.

Je m'autorisais rarement des paroles dans le genre, mais je savais quand l'Empereur attendait de moi des choses dans le genre. Déjà je voyais ses prunelles s'allumer d'une espèce de flamme, amplifier par l'alcool qu'il avait pris trop vite et qui commencerait sans doute à affecter son jugement bientôt.

-Oui, quand je m'agenouille devant toi et que tu me prends par derrière, et que tu... Encore, Aoi, encore se soir...

Ah, je savais que ça viendrait. Au final, j'étais pas le majordome, mais le quatrième concubin, non? Déjà, se gamin qui me servait d'empereur se collait contre moi et glissai ses mains sous ma chemise, les yeux fermés, en murmurant les mains de son beau général. Je le repoussai assez vivement pour qu'il tombe sur le sol. Il releva la tête vers moi, les yeux brillants de désir. Merde, ce qu'il pouvait être désirable, parfois. Il desserra un peu sa robe, découvrant son épaule de manière indécente, et releva le pan de sa jupe pour découvrir aussi sa cuisse. Sa peau si blanche, si parfaite, légèrement luisante... Aucun homme ni résisterait. Parfois, je comprenais pas le Général. Même l'hétéro le plus endurci devait flancher fasse à tant de beauté. Mais peut-être que l'Empereur n'avait pas encore usé de ses charmes fasse à son être aimé...

Uruha tendit les mains vers moi, m'encourageant à le rejoindre sur le sol. Je le regardai de haut, avant de me pencher pour frôler ses lèvres dans un vif baiser, trop court à son goût. Mais depuis le temps, je le connaissais. Il n'était satisfait que si je ne lui donnais pas tout ce qu'il voulait, que je le frustrais et que je le laissais trop attendre. Il n'était satisfait que si nous inversions les rôles un moment et qu'il devenait le serviteur et moi l'Empereur.

-Aller, Aoi, arrête de faire ton lent et prend-moi...

-Non. Si tout va trop vite, se serait pas amusant.

Alors qu'il tendait encore les mains vers moi pour m'attirer à lui, je le repoussai violemment pour qu'il se couche sur le sol. Relevant sa jupe, je me mis à frotter sans ménagement cette partie plus sensible de son anatomie par dessus ses sous-vêtements. Je l'entendis gémir alors que cette partie se durcissait. Je continuai mes mouvements, sans aucune trace de gentillesse.

-Arrête! Si tu continues, je vais venir tout de suite...

Lui obéissant pour une fois, j'arrêtai et me reculai de deux pas. Il me jeta un regard frustré.

-Aoi!

-Vous m'avez demandé d'arrêter.

-Tu sais bien que c'est pas ce que je...

-Enlevez vos sous-vêtement. Tout de suite.

Je vis son visage passer de son blanc crème habituellement jusqu'à une teinte plutôt rouge. Son souffle devenant plus difficile, il enleva lentement ces sous vêtements, découvrant enfin cette partie que j'avais allumer quelques instants plus tôt. Dès qu'il eut fini, je la pris bien en main, commençant à faire des mouvements de vas et viens en serrant assez fort pour lui faire un peu mal. Pendant ce temps, mon autre main préparait son autre endroit, sans ménagement. Mon empereur ne cessait de gémir, de plus en plus fort, criant le nom de son général chéri à quelques reprises. Qu'il en appelle un autre ne me dérangeait pas. Moi-même je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre en ce moment...

Puis, lorsque je sentis qu'il était près, je découvrit moi aussi mon bâton durcit par l'excitation et l'entrai d'un coup sec, provoquant un cri de douleur à l'homme le plus puissant du pays. Pendant quelques minutes, je bougeai mes hanches pour entrer en lui toujours plus profondément, toujours plus violemment, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin nous nous libérions tout les deux. Je me laissai retombai sur lui, en sueur, tout tremblant et tout essoufflé, sans énergie.

-Aoi?

-Oui, mon Empereur?

-T'es lourd.

Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers le miroir pour replacer mes vêtements et mes cheveux, histoire de camoufler toutes traces de nos précédentes activités. Quand je me retournai, Uruha était assis sur son lit, ses épaules encore découvertes de manière indécente.

-Sers-moi un autre verre.

Je ne refusai pas cette fois. Je lui apportai un autre verre, croyant qu'il allait me demander ensuite de lui préparer un bain puis de l'aider à se coucher. Toutefois, son prochain ordre me surprit.

-Vas chercher le Général. Dis-lui que je veux le voir, tout de suite.

-Mais, votre Majesté, vous êtes... vous venez tout juste de... je veux dire...

-Discute pas et va le chercher.

-Oui, votre Majesté.

Je n'eus d'autre choix que de le laisser là et sortir de ses appartements en quête du Général. À l'extérieur des appartements de l'Empereur se trouvait le Capitaine Kai, qui semblait attendre quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

-Aoi... Tu as encore... avec l'empereur...

Il me regardait d'un air à la fois triste et fâché. Je le prit rapidement par le bras pour le tirer dans un endroit plus tranquille. Mon coeur se serrant en sentant se bras musclé au travers de son chandail... Dire que je le blessais tellement... mais je ne pouvais rien y faire, des ordres sont des ordres...

-Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le choix, koibito. Et que je pense à toi chaque fois que l'Empereur m'ordonne de...

-Non, arrête, je veux pas les détails! Je n'aime pas ça, c'est tout. Savoir qu'un autre homme te touche...

-Tu es jaloux?

-Oui, et alors?

Il essayait désespérément de fuir mon regard, gêné par sa propre jalousie. Ah, il était tellement mignon, mon capitaine de l'armée! Je l'aimais tellement! Et si je n'avais pas encore des ordres urgents à accomplir pour mon Empereur, je me faufilerais sans doute avec lui dans sa chambre pour...

-Alors se soir, on passe la nuit ensemble, dit? J'ai besoin de te retrouver, koibito.

-Dis pas des choses comme ça, tu vas me faire rougir.

-Mais c'est exactement le but. Je t'aime tellement, et je te trouve tellement mignon quand tu es jaloux comme ça.

-Arrête, j'ai dit!

-Mignon, mignon!

-Ta gueule!

Il se détourna et se prépara à s'en aller. Je le forçai à se retournai vers moi et emprisonner ses lèvres pour un profond et langoureux baiser. Il me le rendit un instant, avant de se dégager.

-Beurk, tu goutes encore l'empereur!

-Eh, désolé.

-Je t'aime, Anata.

Ah, je savais qu'il allait finir par le dire. J'avais encore une fois gagner. Il avait beau être plus fort que moi au combat, il ne pouvait quand même jamais me battre dans nos petites batailles.

-Tu as un peu de temps, Anata? J'aimerais...

-Désolé, mais faut que je trouve ce Baka de Général. L'empereur le demande immédiatement.

Je vis les yeux de Kai s'aggrandirent jusqu'à devenir deux grosses billes.

-Attends... L'empereur le demande, maintenant, alors qu'il vient tout juste de...

-Oui. J'imagine un peu ce qu'il veut dire et faire avec le Général... Je sais pas si ça va marcher, par contre. Enfin, je lui souhaite bonne chance. Tu saurais pas où il est, ton boss?

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il devait aller visiter les concubins puis peut-être aller rendre visite aux concubines...

-S'il est vraiment aller voir les concubines, il doit être encore aux prises avec elle, alors. Merci, je vais aller voir par là.

-Attends! J'ai rien à faire, alors tu permets que je t'accompagne?

Il faisait son sourire tellement irrésistible que je ne pouvais pas vraiment le refuser. Et puis, on avait tellement jamais la chance de se voir. C'était toujours impossible de savoir quand le Général allait repartir faire un tour en dehors des murs du château, entraînant son fidèle capitaine avec lui... Je voulais profiter de mes petites minutes avec mon koibito, même si on devait toujours se caché.

-Bon, d'accord. Mais tu m'accompagnes seulement pour m'aider à trouver le Général.

-Yeah! Je t'aime, Anata!

-Chut! Pas si fort! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si quelqu'un t'entendait?

-Me battre pour défendre ma douce?

-Ta douce? Attends de voir se soir, pour dire qui est ta douce...

Bon, maintenant, direction les chambres des concubines. En espérant que ce con qui me servait d'amoureux ne fasse ni gestes, ni paroles déplacés qui révèlerait à tout le monde notre relation... Puisque l'Empereur est lui-même gay, il devrait faire passer une loi pour protéger les homosexuelles, comme ça on n'aurait pas besoin de se cacher tout le temps...

Bon, maintenant promis je vais commencer ma nouvelle fic... Mais je suis très occupée, ces temps-ci. Le rp et la traduction me prenne beaucoup de temps, si bien que j'ai un peu tendance à mettre les fics de côtés^^' Sinon, le prochain chapitre de cette fic aura comme narrateur... Pas Kai XD J'arrive pas à le jouer assez bien pour l'utiliser comme narrateur... On en reviendra donc à ce cher Uruha^^ Qu'est-ce qu'il prévoit de faire à ce pauvre Rei? J'avoue que moi-même, je sais pas encore...


	5. Chapter 5: I love you, you know?

**Titre: **Sumeragi → I love you, you know?

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki, même si ce chapitre annonce plutôt du ReixRuwa...

**Genre : **Amour, Amitié, trahison...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Bon, je savais pas encore comment allait tourner ce chapitre et il a été décidé au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais, donc il est possible qu'il soit un peu... étrange. Mais bon, maintenant ma suite devient un peu plus clair dans mon esprit (parce que quand je commence une fic, je n'ai dans la tête que le contexte et la fin, mais pas l'histoire en gros, alors...). Bref, maintenant je sais un peu plus ce qui va se passer... Et ne vous inquiéter pas, le véritable Reituki commence lentement à partir du prochain chapitre^^

* * *

><p>Après le départ d'Aoi, je restai un instant assis sur mon lit, le regard dans le vague. Je crois bien que je ne réalisais pas encore l'ampleur de l'ordre que je lui avais donné... Je lui avait dit... d'aller chercher Reita. Mais j'avais dit ça sur un coup de tête! J'avais dit ça parce que je le voulais avec moi, là, maintenant! Aoi ne me suffisait plus, je voulais vraiment mon... Mais argh! Je ne pouvais pas le lui dire, je ne pouvais pas lui avouer, lui demander... et je pouvais encore moins le laisser me voir comme ça!<p>

Je me tournai vers le miroir. L'image que la glace me reflétait était loin de mon image habituel. Je n'avais pas du tout l'air d'un puissant empereur, mais plutôt... d'une pauvre prostituée. Les cheveux en batailles descendant sur mes épaules, dont l'une était découverte, cette légère couche de sueur brillante sur ma peau, mes joues un peu rouge... C'était vraiment pas mon image habituel, mais dans un sens... c'était un peu ma véritable image.

Et Rei allait me voir comme ça... Trop tard pour faire quoique se soit... Vaudrait mieux qu'il soit déjà partit loin du château à cause d'une rumeur d'attaque à nos frontières ou un truc dans le genre, bref quelque chose qui l'empêcherait de répondre à un ordre égoïste de son empereur. Mais en même temps... Je voulais qu'il vienne. Je voulais revoir son beau visage, entendre sa belle voix... Et peut-être même me prendrait-il dans ses bras, me chuchoterait-il des mots doux à l'oreille... Mon pauvre Uruha, tu espères trop.

Des coups frappés à la porte me firent sursauter. Mon coeur se mit à battre très vite, trop vite. Je voulais... Je voulais pas... Je sais plus ce que je voulais!

-Majesté, vous êtes là?

-Entrez, Général.

-Ah, Majesté. Vous m'avez fait demander?

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Ruwa quand on est seul, comme avant.

-Oui, pardonne-moi. Ruwa.

Je lui tournais délibérément le dos. Je voulais pas voir sonvisage quand il allait me voir ainsi. Allait-il me juger? Allait-il être dégoutée de moi?

-Eh, ça va? T'as pas l'air de filer...

Il se plaça rapidement devant moi, et me pris le poignet alors que j'essayais de me détourner. D'un geste rapide, il posa son autre main sur mon front.

-Dit, ça va? Tu dois faire de la fièvre, tu es tout rouge et tout en sueur. Cette robe doit être trop chaude aussi... C'est pour ça que tu es à moitié déshabillé, comme ça, non? Tu aurais du garder Aoi près de toi, il est un meilleur garde-malade...

Baka.

-Eh, ça va? Tu dis rien.

-Non, c'est rien. Ça va, j'ai pas de fièvre, t'inquiète.

Baka baka baka! Quoique venant de lui, je n'aurais pas dû m'attendre à une autre réaction de sa part. Il a dû avoir encore jamais embrassé personne, alors il ne doit pas faire la différence entre voir l'expression d'une personne brûlante de désir et l'expression d'une personne brûlante de fièvre...

Je me rassis sur mon lit, tapotant la place à côté de moi pour lui faire signe de s'y asseoir. Il m'obéit sans poser de question, même si je lisais bien son air interrogateur. Il s'inquiétait sur moi, ça se voyait bien. Baka, je fais pas de fièvre, je te dis! Dès qu'il fut assis près de moi, je me couchai pour poser ma tête sur ses genoux. Ah, ce que j'avais rêver de faire ça... Heureusement, il ne me repoussa pas. Même que timidement, il déposa sa main sur ma tête pour caresser délicatement mes cheveux. Ah, ne me laisse pas de place pour espérer...

-Dis Rei...

-Hm?

-Tu as déjà sortie avec quelqu'un?

-Eh? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant?

-Réponds, c'est un ordre.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Ben... je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps jusqu'à présent de penser à des choses comme l'amour.

-Jusqu'à présent? Parce que maintenant tu y penses?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne pense qu'à la protection de ton empire et à ta propre protection...

Je ne répondis pas, pensif. C'est vrai qu'il était toujours très occupé, et qu'il ne devait pas avoir le temps pour une femme... Bon, en vrai, je le tenais assez occuper pour pas qu'il est le temps pour une femme. Mais je ne voulais pas le voir dans les bras d'une autre, et surtout pas d'une fille! Tiens, en parlant de femme... cette odeur, sur lui...

Je lui jetai un regard noir.

-Tu sens le parfum d'une femme.

-Eh?

-Tu étais avec une femme avant de venir me voir?

-Non! Mais, euh... si... enfin...

Il poussa un soupir.

-C'est encore les concubines qui ont demandé à me voir. À chaque fois que je suis au palais, elles veulent que je leur pais une visite et quand je le fais, elles arrêtent pas de me coller et de me chouchouter... c'est emmerdant...

Je ne pus qu'éclater de rire devant son air à la fois lassé et embarrassé. Le pauvre n'avait véritablement aucunement le tour avec les femmes, et ce même s'il était si populaire auprès d'elle. Mais bon, mon rire s'évanouit très vite.

-Alors, comme ça tu n'aimes personne. C'est triste.

-C'est pas vrai. Je me dit souvent que j'ai deux femme dans ma vie.

Je le dévisageai, interrogateur. Il ne m'avait jamais parler de ça avant! Attends, il pourrait parler de qui... genre sa mère et sa soeur?

-Mon épée, et toi. Les deux êtres qui me sont cher et pour qui je donnerais ma vie.

… Ah, je suis touché. Alors je suis si cher à son coeur? Mais le connaissant, se doit être seulement parce que je suis son empereur, et que c'est son travail de général que de veiller à la sécurité de l'empereur...

-Alors comme ça, je suis aussi important pour toi que ton épée. Sympa.

-C'est pas ce que... Eh! Me fait pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit.

-Et même moins puisque tu m'as nommé après ton épée..

-C'est pas... Arrête de rire de moi.

Ah, il était tellement mignon, mon Reichounet.

-Je t'aime aussi Rei.

-Je sais, sinon je ne serais sans doute pas général en ce moment...

-Non, tu ne sais pas. Je t'aime pour de vrai. Pas seulement comme ami. Je suis sérieux. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas voir par toi-même que je t'aime depuis toutes ses années!

-Tu...

Son visage passa d'abord au blanc, avant de tourner complètement rouge. Bon, il allait peut-être finir par comprendre si on lui disait clairement les choses... Il détourna le regard, gêné. Je me relevai et m'assit à côté de lui, attendant patiemment qu'il me réponde quelque chose. Il se releva et alla à la fenêtre, silencieux. Il regarda tranquillement le ciel un moment, avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Tu sais, j'ai toujours considéré les choses d'une seule façon. On m'a souvent répété que je devais toujours faire mon possible pour devenir fort, protéger notre empire et protéger notre empereur. On m'a toujours dit que dans un mariage, tu dois être fidèle à ton épouse. Chez les soldats, on dit souvent, un peu en blague, que quand on accepte le poste de général, c'est comme-ci on prenait notre empereur, et par le fait même notre empire, en tant qu'épouse. Hors prendre une autre femme, ce serait trahir le pays, trahir l'empereur. Bien sûr, ça n'a pas empêcher plusieurs généraux, par le passé, de fonder une famille. Mais je suis un homme droit qui tient ses principes, aussi je n'ai jamais penser une seul seconde à voir une femme en tant qu'épouse potentiel.

J'avoue que je ne voyais pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Mais il avait l'air si sérieux que je n'osais pas l'interrompre. Il poussa un soupir, regarda un instant le plancher de ma chambre, avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel au moment, puis de reposer son regard sur moi.

-Je n'ai jamais considéré le fait que ma... femme, puisse aussi être l'empereur. Ah, ça fait longtemps que je connais ta vrai orientation. Mais je n'ai jamais considéré moi-même que je puisse aussi aimer un homme. Je veux dire, je me suis interdit d'aimer une femme depuis toutes ses années, pourquoi je me permettrais d'aimer un homme? Mais... je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus... Selon mes principes, si c'est toi... ce serait... la bonne chose... mais...

Ah, ce qu'il pouvait être craquant quand il hésitait. Mais je le comprenais, il avait besoin de penser, de réfléchir. Ce genre de chose ne se décide pas sur un coup de tête. Seulement, je suis du genre impatient. Et le fait qu'il ne met pas rejeter tout de suite et qu'en plus il considère la possibilité, tout ça ça me rendait assez heureux pour que je n'ai plus peur des conséquences. Je me levai pour aller le rejoindre, et me blottit confortablement dans ses bras. Ah, ce qu'on était bien, coller contre son torse puissant... Comme il ne me repoussait pas, je pensai que je pouvais bien pousser ma chance un peu plus loin... Je commençai a embrasser légèrement la peau tendre de son cou, montant un peu jusqu'à son oreille. Sentant son corps frissonner légèrement, je continuai, embrassant cette fois la ligne de sa mâchoire, puis vint coller mes lèvres aux siennes, doucement. Voyant qu'il ne me repoussait toujours, j'approfondis le baiser. Il me le rendit un instant, mais me repoussa doucement quand j'essayai de forcer le passage pour que ma langue puisse rejoindre la sienne.

-Ruwa, je t'en pris, j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir...

-Je peux attendre. Un peu.

Il me regarda avec un air de chien battu... J'avais envie de lui sauter dessus, carrément! Même si je voulais plus que ce soit lui qui me domine... Ah, je n'aime pas prendre mon temps! Il pourrait pas prendre des initiatives, un peu? Si j'étais la seule personne qu'il aimait en dehors de son épée, ça ne devrait pas lui poser de problèmes, non? Bon, d'accord, si j'étais une femme ça ne poserait pas de problème... Si j'étais une femme...

-Dit, si j'étais une femme, tu aurais besoin de réfléchir moins longtemps?

-Eh? Mais tu n'es pas une femme!

-Je sais, Baka! Mais si j'en étais une...

-Alors tu ne serais pas empereur et tu serais probablement déjà marier à un prince d'un empire allié, donc tu ne me demanderais même pas de réfléchir.

-Tu as vraiment pas d'imagination.

Ah, ce qu'il pouvait vraiment être nul, des fois!

-Bon, euh, si tu m'excuserais, je voudrais y aller, maintenant...

-Non, vas-t-en pas! Je veux que tu restes avec moi... Toute la nuit s'il le faut...

Je agrippai à son bras. Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il s'en aille... J'étais un gamin égoïste, je sais...

-Je t'ai dit que je devais réfléchir... Et je peux pas réfléchir quand tu es près de moi, et surtout pas agripper à mon bras comme ça.

-Pourquoi pas?

-Parce que... euh... je suis un homme... qui n'a jamais eu personne dans sa vie... et qui.. euh... enfin quoi, tu restes très désirable même pour une homme... et...

Non... Je lui faisais de l'effet? Ai-je le droit de sauter de joie? Trop tard je lui sautais déjà carrément dans les bras. Mais il me repoussa vivement, me maintint un instant à une bonne distance de bras, puis me donna deux petites tapes sur la tête comme on fait à un enfant quand on veut qu'il reste sage avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller en me souhaitant une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit.

Je restai seul dans ma chambre, trop heureux. Aoi rentra peu de temps plus tard, un peu surpris de voir mon surplus de joie. Pour dire vrai, je crois pas qu'il s'attendait à ce que le général est une réaction du genre... Enfin, je lui racontai tout dans les moindres détails alors qu'il m'aidait à faire ma toilette, me lavait les cheveux puis m'aidait à me mettre au lit. Mais je ne crois pas que j'allais réussir à dormir se soir... Pas en sachant que finalement, j'avais peut-être bien des chances avec mon Général adoré!

Donc euh... voilà! Pas très bien réussi, je l'avoue... Je ferai mieux pour le prochain chapitre (parce que je préfère écrire du Reituki que du ReixRuwa, donc bien sûr les prochains chapitre seront meilleurs XD)


	6. Chapter 6: You look down

**Titre: **Sumeragi → You look down (ça a part l'air d'aller)

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki! Le meilleur couple du monde^^

**Genre : **Amour, Amitié, trahison, déchirement...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Dans ce chapitre, mon but était de faire rentrer Reita et Ruki. Bien sûr, une semaine après que Ruwa est avoué à Reita qu'il l'aimait. Cette rencontre avec Ruki a donc pour but de diriger Rei vers la meilleur décision... Mais la question restait: ils vont se rencontrer où? Je cois qu'au final, j'ai sorti une assez bonne idée^^

Comme j'en avais pris l'habitude, je veillais encore tard le soir avec les deux autres concubins, dans les bains de l'aile Est du palais. Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps nous étions entrer au service de l'Empereur, mais pour l'instant je n'avais pas à me plaindre. Il m'avait fait demander quelques rares fois, et jamais encore il ne s'était rendu jusqu'au bout avec moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Après tout, j'étais intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre que l'empeur...

-Eh, Kiriha, l'Empereur t'as fait demander tout à l'heure non? Comment c'étais?

C'était Hiza qui avait posé la question. Lui il semblait complètement en amour avec l'Empereur, alors que Kiriha semblait se contreficher de tout le monde.

-Bah, normal quoi. Comme d'habitude. Mais l'empereur avait l'air un peu plus frustré...

-Ouais, il est tellement impatient, depuis une semaine...

-Ça doit être à cause de son impatience qu'il était frustré...

-Non, ce devait être juste parce que ta performance devait être mauvaise.

-Ta gueule, Ruki. Moi au moins il va jusqu'au bout avec moi.

-J'ai jamais demandé à aller jusqu'au bout avec lui, non plus.

-Tu n'aimerais pas sentir la douceur, la chaleur de son membre entré en toi?

Hiza s'était approché de moi sensuellement et me regardait de ses grands yeux pétillants. Je rougis et détournai la tête. Une chance que nous étions que nous trois. Qu'est-ce qu'on dirait si on nous entendait parler? Mais chaque fois que nous venions profiter de ses immenses bains, il y avait toujours personne. À croire qu'ils nous étaient réservés.

-Alors, Ruki?

J'enfonçai ma tête sous l'eau et allai nager un peu plus long. Non je ne voulais pas de l'Empereur. Je veux dire oui Uruha est beau, séduisant, désirable, et n'importe qui de sensé voudrait bien se le faire... Mais moi j'avais mes yeux sur quelqu'un d'autre. «Troisièmement, vous ne devrez toucher à aucun autre homme, ou femme, que moi». Je sais bien que mon amour pour le général était interdit, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Mon coeur battait pour lui, tout simplement.

-Bon, Ruki, nous on s'en vas. Ne reste pas trop longtemps ici ou tu risques d'attraper un coup de chaleur.

-Ouais. Bonne nuit.

Ils quittèrent tous les deux, et je profitai un instant du calme de la grande pièce. Tout ce qui troublait le silence était le bruit de ma respiration et les clapotement de l'eau chaude. Puis s'ajoutèrent à ça des bruits de pas, et une silhouette s'avança un peu nerveusement dans la salle. La silhouette déposa sa serviette dans un coin, avant d'entrer rapidement dans l'eau, plongeant aussi sa tête dans l'eau et disparut complètement. Après une minute sans voir l'autre réapparaître, je commençai à croire qu'il s'était noyé, comme ça. Je m'avançai rapidement en direction de l'endroit où il avait disparut mais il remonta enfin à la surface, haletant. Je ne pus me retenir de pousser un petit cri de surprise.

Immédiatement, l'autre se tourna vers moi, adoptant une position de combat. Position qu'il relâcha immédiatement après m'avoir reconnu.

-Ah, c'est toi.

Il s'assit près du bord, accotant sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Je vins m'asseoir à côté de lui, un peu nerveux. L'eau lui arrêtait aux épaules et moi j'en avais pratiquement jusqu'au menton.

-C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici, Général.

-J'ai l'habitude de venir aux heures ou il y a personne. D'ailleurs je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il reste quelqu'un.

-Désolé.

Il ouvrit les yeux et me dévisagea un moment.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses?

-Eh bien... vous vouliez sans doute être seul, non? D'ailleurs je vais m'en aller.

-Non. Reste. S'il te plait.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa voix. Comme une lassitude que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il était toujours si énergique, toujours prêt à se battre ou à rendre service, à accomplir son devoir. Et là il semblait simplement fatigué, et troublé. C'était étrange.

-Quelque chose ne vas pas, Général?

-Non, ça va...

-Vous n'êtes pas un très bon menteur.

Il sourit, simplement.

-Alors, tu commences à t'habituer à la vie de palais? Ça fait quoi, une semaine déjà que t'es là, non?

-Déjà une semaine? Le temps passe vite.

-Oui...

Son visage s'assombrit. Décidément, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

-Je ne vous ai pas vu de la semaine, Général.

-Je me suis tenu exprès loin du palais.

-Pourquoi?

-...

-Ça a un rapport avec l'Empereur? Il a été très difficile toute la semaine, vous savez. Il ne cessait de se plaindre que vous n'étiez jamais là...

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Ruki.

-Mais euh!

-On fait un pacte? Je te raconte si tu me racontes comment tu es descendu si bas dans l'échelle social.

-C'est pas du jeu!

-Alors?

-Un jour je te tuerai.

-Tu parles aux deuxième homme le plus puissant de l'Empire.

-M'en fiche.

Je me détournai et allai nageai plus loin, pour bouder. Il me rattrapa rapidement et glissa sa main autour de ma taille. Mon coeur se mit à débattre. Il était trop proche, trop proche. Si ça continuait trop longtemps, j'allais perdre la tête et transgresser la troisième règle de l'Empereur...

-Ok, ok, c'est bon. Je te raconte tout. Lâche-moi!

Il me lâcha immédiatement, et détourna la tête pour retourner s'asseoir, incapable de me regarder dans les yeux. D'ailleurs, je ne pouvais le regarder aussi. J'étais trop rouge, à la fois de gêne et de désir. J'aurais voulu qu'il me tienne dans ses bras encore un peu, mais c'était trop dangereux. Je ne devrais pas être amoureux de lui, mais alors là pas du tout. Ça ne nous causerait que des problèmes, à moi et à lui...

Je m'assis à côté de lui et lui racontait toute mon histoire. Il écouta en silence, sans faire de commentaire. Une fois fini je me tournai vers lui.

-Voilà, tu sais tout. Ton tour.

-... L'Empereur m'a avoué son amour.

-Quoi!

-Il m'a demandé si je voulais pas le prendre comme épouse. Ou un truc dans le genre.

Ça y est, j'avais l'EMpereur comme rivale TT. Comme j'allais faire pour pouvoir rivaliser contre l'homme le plus puissant de l'Empire? Mais qu'est-ce que je pensais? J'ai même pas le droit d'aimer le Général!

-Et... qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu?

-Que j'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

-Ah... J'imagine... que tu n'avais jamais pensé être avec un homme un jour.

-À vrai dire, je n'avais même jamais pensé être avec une femme.

-Attends, tu veux dire que tu t'es rendu à cet âge sans jamais avoir eu d'aventure avec quelqu'un?

-Et alors? O vit très bien.

-Tu... n'as jamais même embrassé personne?

-Si. L'empereur. Il m'a littéralement sauté dessus quand j'ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir.

J'avais de la misère à imaginer la scène. Le frêle empereur prendre avantage du fort général... Ça marchait pas vraiment dans ma tête.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui répondre?

-Franchement, je sais pas.

-Il s'impatiente, tu sais. Et ça nous rend la tâche difficile.

-Désolé.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il accepte l'Empereur. En fait, la partie de moi qui est irrationnellement amoureuse de lui ne voulait absolument pas qu'il accepte l'Empereur, alors que la partie rationnelle souhaitait que leur union puisse marcher pour me donner une raison de plus de faire taire mon amour irrationnelle.

Je me rendis compte alors qu'il était là à côté de moi, nu même si je ne pouvais rien voir à cause de l'eau. Je sentis encore une fois le rouge me montai au joue et je ne pus m'empêcher de vouloir tendre la main pour le toucher. Je fermai les yeux un moment, puis ma main rencontra sa peau. Eh merde, j'avais vraiment tendu la main pour le toucher...

-Ruki?

-Dé-désolé.

-Est-ce que ça va? Tu es tout rouge.

-Ça va, ça va...

Il se rapprocha pour m'examiner. Encore une fois, il était trop proche. Il posa sa main sur mon front, comme pour vérifier si je faisais de la fièvre.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu es dans le bain?

-Je sais plus...

-Baka! Tu es resté trop longtemps.

Ah, peut-être... C'était peut-être pour ça que je me sentais si fiévreux. Je passai mes bras autour de sa nuque. Je l'entendis poussai un soupir avant de me tirer hors de l'eau. Même hors de l'eau, je ne voulais pas le lâcher.

-Ruki, décolle. Faut que tu te refroidisses, pas que tu te réchauffe en me collant comme une sangsue.

-Veux pas...

-Ruki...

D'un geste vif, il se défit de mon emprise puis me traîna hors de la salle jusqu'au vestiaire. Là, il m'assit sur une chaise près de la fenêtre et me laissa un instant pour m'apporter un grand verre de lait. Je m'emparai du verre rapidement, n'osant pas regarder le général. J'avais encore mal agi... Je devais pas, je devais me retenir. Je ne devais pas aimer se mec!

Je levai les yeux finalement, pour le voir en train de me dévisager. Il avait enfiler un léger peignoir qui ne se refermait pas complètement sur son ventre, laissant voir un peu les lignes bien délimité de ses abdos. Argh, il était vraiment trop beau...

-Ça va mieux?

-O...oui. Merci, général.

-Reita.

-Re...Reita.

Il me dévisageait encore, Dieu sait pourquoi. Puis il détourna la tête en poussant un soupir.

-Je ferai mieux d'y aller. La journée de demain risque d'être pénible.

-Pourquoi?

-Je n'ai pas trouvé de nouvelle raison pour ignorer l'Empereur plus longtemps...

-Ah... Et que vas-tu lui dire?

Il était déjà partie. Reita, mon beau général... Que vas-tu lui dire?

Comme j'en avais pris l'habitude, je veillais encore tard le soir avec les deux autres concubins, dans les bains de l'aile Est du palais. Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps nous étions entrer au service de l'Empereur, mais pour l'instant je n'avais pas à me plaindre. Il m'avait fait demander quelques rares fois, et jamais encore il ne s'était rendu jusqu'au bout avec moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Après tout, j'étais intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre que l'empeur...

-Eh, Kiriha, l'Empereur t'as fait demander tout à l'heure non? Comment c'étais?

C'était Hiza qui avait posé la question. Lui il semblait complètement en amour avec l'Empereur, alors que Kiriha semblait se contreficher de tout le monde.

-Bah, normal quoi. Comme d'habitude. Mais l'empereur avait l'air un peu plus frustré...

-Ouais, il est tellement impatient, depuis une semaine...

-Ça doit être à cause de son impatience qu'il était frustré...

-Non, ce devait être juste parce que ta performance devait être mauvaise.

-Ta gueule, Ruki. Moi au moins il va jusqu'au bout avec moi.

-J'ai jamais demandé à aller jusqu'au bout avec lui, non plus.

-Tu n'aimerais pas sentir la douceur, la chaleur de son membre entré en toi?

Hiza s'était approché de moi sensuellement et me regardait de ses grands yeux pétillants. Je rougis et détournai la tête. Une chance que nous étions que nous trois. Qu'est-ce qu'on dirait si on nous entendait parler? Mais chaque fois que nous venions profiter de ses immenses bains, il y avait toujours personne. À croire qu'ils nous étaient réservés.

-Alors, Ruki?

J'enfonçai ma tête sous l'eau et allai nager un peu plus long. Non je ne voulais pas de l'Empereur. Je veux dire oui Uruha est beau, séduisant, désirable, et n'importe qui de sensé voudrait bien se le faire... Mais moi j'avais mes yeux sur quelqu'un d'autre. «Troisièmement, vous ne devrez toucher à aucun autre homme, ou femme, que moi». Je sais bien que mon amour pour le général était interdit, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Mon coeur battait pour lui, tout simplement.

-Bon, Ruki, nous on s'en vas. Ne reste pas trop longtemps ici ou tu risques d'attraper un coup de chaleur.

-Ouais. Bonne nuit.

Ils quittèrent tous les deux, et je profitai un instant du calme de la grande pièce. Tout ce qui troublait le silence était le bruit de ma respiration et les clapotement de l'eau chaude. Puis s'ajoutèrent à ça des bruits de pas, et une silhouette s'avança un peu nerveusement dans la salle. La silhouette déposa sa serviette dans un coin, avant d'entrer rapidement dans l'eau, plongeant aussi sa tête dans l'eau et disparut complètement. Après une minute sans voir l'autre réapparaître, je commençai à croire qu'il s'était noyé, comme ça. Je m'avançai rapidement en direction de l'endroit où il avait disparut mais il remonta enfin à la surface, haletant. Je ne pus me retenir de pousser un petit cri de surprise.

Immédiatement, l'autre se tourna vers moi, adoptant une position de combat. Position qu'il relâcha immédiatement après m'avoir reconnu.

-Ah, c'est toi.

Il s'assit près du bord, accotant sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Je vins m'asseoir à côté de lui, un peu nerveux. L'eau lui arrêtait aux épaules et moi j'en avais pratiquement jusqu'au menton.

-C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici, Général.

-J'ai l'habitude de venir aux heures ou il y a personne. D'ailleurs je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il reste quelqu'un.

-Désolé.

Il ouvrit les yeux et me dévisagea un moment.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses?

-Eh bien... vous vouliez sans doute être seul, non? D'ailleurs je vais m'en aller.

-Non. Reste. S'il te plait.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa voix. Comme une lassitude que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il était toujours si énergique, toujours prêt à se battre ou à rendre service, à accomplir son devoir. Et là il semblait simplement fatigué, et troublé. C'était étrange.

-Quelque chose ne vas pas, Général?

-Non, ça va...

-Vous n'êtes pas un très bon menteur.

Il sourit, simplement.

-Alors, tu commences à t'habituer à la vie de palais? Ça fait quoi, une semaine déjà que t'es là, non?

-Déjà une semaine? Le temps passe vite.

-Oui...

Son visage s'assombrit. Décidément, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

-Je ne vous ai pas vu de la semaine, Général.

-Je me suis tenu exprès loin du palais.

-Pourquoi?

-...

-Ça a un rapport avec l'Empereur? Il a été très difficile toute la semaine, vous savez. Il ne cessait de se plaindre que vous n'étiez jamais là...

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Ruki.

-Mais euh!

-On fait un pacte? Je te raconte si tu me racontes comment tu es descendu si bas dans l'échelle social.

-C'est pas du jeu!

-Alors?

-Un jour je te tuerai.

-Tu parles aux deuxième homme le plus puissant de l'Empire.

-M'en fiche.

Je me détournai et allai nageai plus loin, pour bouder. Il me rattrapa rapidement et glissa sa main autour de ma taille. Mon coeur se mit à débattre. Il était trop proche, trop proche. Si ça continuait trop longtemps, j'allais perdre la tête et transgresser la troisième règle de l'Empereur...

-Ok, ok, c'est bon. Je te raconte tout. Lâche-moi!

Il me lâcha immédiatement, et détourna la tête pour retourner s'asseoir, incapable de me regarder dans les yeux. D'ailleurs, je ne pouvais le regarder aussi. J'étais trop rouge, à la fois de gêne et de désir. J'aurais voulu qu'il me tienne dans ses bras encore un peu, mais c'était trop dangereux. Je ne devrais pas être amoureux de lui, mais alors là pas du tout. Ça ne nous causerait que des problèmes, à moi et à lui...

Je m'assis à côté de lui et lui racontait toute mon histoire. Il écouta en silence, sans faire de commentaire. Une fois fini je me tournai vers lui.

-Voilà, tu sais tout. Ton tour.

-... L'Empereur m'a avoué son amour.

-Quoi!

-Il m'a demandé si je voulais pas le prendre comme épouse. Ou un truc dans le genre.

Ça y est, j'avais l'EMpereur comme rivale TT. Comme j'allais faire pour pouvoir rivaliser contre l'homme le plus puissant de l'Empire? Mais qu'est-ce que je pensais? J'ai même pas le droit d'aimer le Général!

-Et... qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu?

-Que j'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

-Ah... J'imagine... que tu n'avais jamais pensé être avec un homme un jour.

-À vrai dire, je n'avais même jamais pensé être avec une femme.

-Attends, tu veux dire que tu t'es rendu à cet âge sans jamais avoir eu d'aventure avec quelqu'un?

-Et alors? O vit très bien.

-Tu... n'as jamais même embrassé personne?

-Si. L'empereur. Il m'a littéralement sauté dessus quand j'ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir.

J'avais de la misère à imaginer la scène. Le frêle empereur prendre avantage du fort général... Ça marchait pas vraiment dans ma tête.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui répondre?

-Franchement, je sais pas.

-Il s'impatiente, tu sais. Et ça nous rend la tâche difficile.

-Désolé.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il accepte l'Empereur. En fait, la partie de moi qui est irrationnellement amoureuse de lui ne voulait absolument pas qu'il accepte l'Empereur, alors que la partie rationnelle souhaitait que leur union puisse marcher pour me donner une raison de plus de faire taire mon amour irrationnelle.

Je me rendis compte alors qu'il était là à côté de moi, nu même si je ne pouvais rien voir à cause de l'eau. Je sentis encore une fois le rouge me montai au joue et je ne pus m'empêcher de vouloir tendre la main pour le toucher. Je fermai les yeux un moment, puis ma main rencontra sa peau. Eh merde, j'avais vraiment tendu la main pour le toucher...

-Ruki?

-Dé-désolé.

-Est-ce que ça va? Tu es tout rouge.

-Ça va, ça va...

Il se rapprocha pour m'examiner. Encore une fois, il était trop proche. Il posa sa main sur mon front, comme pour vérifier si je faisais de la fièvre.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu es dans le bain?

-Je sais plus...

-Baka! Tu es resté trop longtemps.

Ah, peut-être... C'était peut-être pour ça que je me sentais si fiévreux. Je passai mes bras autour de sa nuque. Je l'entendis poussai un soupir avant de me tirer hors de l'eau. Même hors de l'eau, je ne voulais pas le lâcher.

-Ruki, décolle. Faut que tu te refroidisses, pas que tu te réchauffe en me collant comme une sangsue.

-Veux pas...

-Ruki...

D'un geste vif, il se défit de mon emprise puis me traîna hors de la salle jusqu'au vestiaire. Là, il m'assit sur une chaise près de la fenêtre et me laissa un instant pour m'apporter un grand verre de lait. Je m'emparai du verre rapidement, n'osant pas regarder le général. J'avais encore mal agi... Je devais pas, je devais me retenir. Je ne devais pas aimer se mec!

Je levai les yeux finalement, pour le voir en train de me dévisager. Il avait enfiler un léger peignoir qui ne se refermait pas complètement sur son ventre, laissant voir un peu les lignes bien délimité de ses abdos. Argh, il était vraiment trop beau...

-Ça va mieux?

-O...oui. Merci, général.

-Reita.

-Re...Reita.

Il me dévisageait encore, Dieu sait pourquoi. Puis il détourna la tête en poussant un soupir.

-Je ferai mieux d'y aller. La journée de demain risque d'être pénible.

-Pourquoi?

-Je n'ai pas trouvé de nouvelle raison pour ignorer l'Empereur plus longtemps...

-Ah... Et que vas-tu lui dire?

Il était déjà partie. Reita, mon beau général... Que vas-tu lui dire?

Ouh la! Ce chapitre a été plus long que prévu! Mon plus long depuis mon commencement dans les fanfics! (Ou du moins, je crois). N'empêche, j'avais du contenu à dire dans ce chapitre, qui est d'ailleurs très important pour la suite (et qui, en plus, est un parfait Reituki!). Mais il représente sans doute le Reituki le moins mignon de cette fic... Le meilleur s'en vient, ne vous inquiéter pas^^ D'ici... encore 4 chapitres^^

Je voudrais remercier au passage tous ceux qui m'ont posté des commentaires^^ Ça me fait toujours plaisir de vous lire, et ça m'encourage à faire encore mieux. Alors voilà, arigatou gozaimasu!


	7. Chapter 7: It's for the best

**Titre: **Sumeragi → It's for the best (C'est le meilleur choix)

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki! Mais bon, d'accord, ce chapitre est surtout du ReixRuwa...

**Genre : **Amour, Amitié, trahison, déchirement...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Deux chapitres en deux jours! Je suis motivé dites donc! Mais c'est parce que le vrai Reituki s'en vient... Enfin, vous attendiez la décision de Reichounet? La voilà! J'en dis pas plus^^ Bonne lecture!

Depuis que mon meilleur ami et empereur, Uruha, m'avait avoué qu'il m'aimait et qu'il espérait plus que tout au monde que je l'accepte, ma vie avait amorcé de nombreux changement et je sentais que ce n'était que le début. Ma petite vie paisible de général était terminé et plus rien ne redeviendrait comme avant. Ma relation avec Uruha avait changé du tout au tout. Jamais nous ne pourrions redevenir les bons amis que nous étions avant. Si je le refusais... Travailler pour l'empire et pour l'empereur deviendrait pénible. Sans compter que Uruha en serait si affecté qu'il ne remplirait pas son rôle d'Empereur pendant des semaines, j'en suis sûr... Mais si je disais oui...

Si je disais oui, alors je m'oublierais complètement pour mon empereur et mon empire. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Uruha, de ça j'en suis sûr. Il a toujours été mon ami, mon meilleur ami! Et même si je le considérais comme une de mes deux épouses, jamais je n'avais pensé ni même souhaiter faire des choses avec lui comme s'embrasser et... non!

Devant l'ampleur de la décision que je devais prendre, j'avais préféré m'enfuir du palais pendant quelques temps pour pouvoir bien réfléchir loin de tous les détails qui pourraient fausser mon jugement. Et loin de l'impatience d'Uruha qui ne cesserait de m'importuner pour avoir la réponse. Prenant Kai avec moi, j'étais donc parti une semaine en reconnaissance dans notre empire. Me concentrer sur mes tâches de général me faisaient du bien, mais je n'avais pas trop le temps de réfléchir à mes problèmes personnels. À la fin de la semaine, quand je revins au palais, je n'était pas plus avancé...

Après une longue chevauché, un bon bain fait toujours du bien. J'avais été surpris d'y voir le petit Ruki, et pendant un cour instant j'avais pensé m'enfuir en courant. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de plus de problème... et oui, Ruki était pour moi un problème. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment mes réactions quand j'étais face à lui. Quand il était dans la même pièce que moi, c'était comme-ci toute mon attention était fixé sur lui, comme si je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de ses petites mèches blondes, de ses lèvres roses, de ses yeux si expressifs...

Je secouai la tête. Je ne pouvais pas me perdre dans des pensés de ce genre alors que j'étais dans l'antichambre, attendant qu'Uruha soit prêt à me recevoir. Il devait être en train de se mettre tout beau, espérant peut-être faire pencher ma décision en sa faveur. Mais ma décision était déjà prise et s'il me recevait en pyjama, ça ne changerait rien.

Je me demandais quand même ce que faisait Ruki en ce moment. J'espérais qu'il se soit bien reposer hier soir et qu'il n'ait pas fait d'autres conneries... Il fallait toujours s'occuper de lui, à croire qu'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui-même... Merde, pourquoi je pensais encore à lui? Si je n'avais pas été très heureux de le rencontrer hier, au final notre rencontre m'avait permis de prendre ma décision.

En vérité, je commençais à comprendre, je crois, mais je ne voulais pas m'avouer mes véritables émotions... J'ai tellement fait passer mes émotions et mes intérêts après mon devoir et mes responsabilités que maintenant, je suis un peu perdu. J'avais besoin de plus de temps, faut croire. Mais je n'avais pas plus de temps. Et de toute façon, ce que je ressentais pour Uruha et pour Ruki n'était pas important. Je devais, encore, faire passer mon devoir avant le reste. Même si c'était dur et pénible pour moi...

-Général, l'Empereur va vous recevoir.

-Merci, Aoi.

Le majordome d'Uruha me dévisageait complètement. J'imagine qu'il était au courant. Uruha devait bien avoir un confident à qui tout déballer quand je suis pas là, et j'imaginais parfaitement le ténébreux Aoi dans ce rôle. Leurs relations, à tous les deux, étaient plutôt étrange, mais je n'arrivais pas vraiment à saisir pourquoi, ni comment. M'enfin...

-Général, enfin, vous voilà. Vous êtes partis en trombe pour toute la semaine, je commençais à craindre que vous ne reviendriez pas.

-Désolé, mon Empereur. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter.

-Merci, Aoi, tu peux nous laisser.

-Bien, Uruha-sama.

Uruha regarda partir son majordome. Moi je le regardais lui. Il avait vraiment fait tout son possible pour me plaire. Des vêtements simples, sans trop de fanfreluches et de froufrou comme c'est la mode à la cours, dans des couleurs un peu sombre. Mais des vêtements qui lui allaient à ravir. Comme tout d'ailleurs. Je n'avais jamais vraiment vu quelque chose qui ne lui allait pas bien. Il avait la chance d'être beau tout le temps. Une fois Aoi hors de la pièce, Uruha tourna vers moi son visage digne et légèrement maquillé. Un grand sourire un peu nerveux étira ses lèvres et il perdit d'un seul coup tout son air majestueux. Il reprenait plutôt son air de grand gamin qui a pas réussi à vieillir.

-Abandonnons les formalités, Rei. Maintenant tu ne peux plus t'enfuir et j'attends ta réponse avec impatience...

-Oui, la réponse...

Je détournai les yeux, un peu pensif, avant de revenir fixé mes prunelles dans les siennes.

-Je veux savoir d'abord, tu me poses la question en tant qu'Empereur ou en tant qu'Homme? Ais-je le droit de refuser ou est-ce que je serai exécuter pour désobéissance?

-Baka ne! Si je t'avais demandé ça en tant qu'Empereur, je te l'aurai ordonné et je t'aurai pas laissé m'ignorer pendant une semaine!

-C'est bien, c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

Je me détournai et allai à la fenêtre. Le ciel ne me semblait pas être du même bleu qu'auparavant, c'est drôle. Ma vie avait changé, et elle changerait encore plus à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je sentis une main timide agripper à ma tunique, et je me retournai pour regarder mon ami. Il avait perdu son sourire et semblait être sur le bord des larmes.

-Ne me dis pas que...

-Laisse-moi un peu de temps, encore. Après tout, aujourd'hui je perds mon meilleur ami...

Une vrai larme coula sur sa joue, traçant une ligne jusqu'à ses lèvres. Je ne voulais pas le faire pleurer, ce n'était pas du tout mon intention. Je m'y prenais horriblement mal. Comment lui faire comprendre ce que j'essayais de dire sans être capable de le formuler clairement? Je laissai tomber un petit soupir et essuyai doucement sa larme. Voyant une nouvelle larme perlé au coin de ses yeux, j'approchai son visage du mien et embrassai doucement ses lèvres légèrement entrouverte. L'espace d'un instant seulement, puis je m'écarter. Ruwa me dévisageait d'un air où se mélangeait la confusion, l'espoir et la tristesse.

-Rei...

-Aujourd'hui je perds mon meilleur ami au profit d'une épouse excentrique qui m'en demande souvent un peu trop. Mais tu me traînes sur un champ de bataille très différent de ceux dont j'ai l'habitude, alors il te faudra te montrer patient pendant que tu m'apprends les règles du jeu.

-Rei...

Malheureusement, les larmes commencèrent à couler à flot sur ses joues. Moi qui voulais justement pas le faire pleurer... Ruwa se serra fort contre moi, et j'enroulai mes bras autour de lui. Oui, j'avais pris la bonne décision pour l'Empire. Notre Empereur allait être heureux, et le royaume allait pouvoir bien se porter pendant encore des années. C'était la meilleure décision à prendre...

Lorsque ses larmes s'arrêtèrent enfin, Uruha releva son visage rougit vers moi, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Il passa ses bras autour de mon coup et commença à embrasser mon coup, ma mâchoire... Ne... Je lui avais dit pourtant que j'avais besoin de temps...

-Rei, Rei, Rei... Je t'aime!

-Oui, oui, je sais... Mais ne vas pas trop vite, s'il te plait...

Il s'empara de mes lèvres et nous échangeâmes un long et profond baiser. Ruki... Que fais-tu en ce moment? Es-tu avec les autres concubins? Penses-tu à moi? Uruha entrepris de m'enlever ma tunique, ce qu'il n'eut pas trop de difficulté à faire comme j'étais un peu trop troublé pour l'en empêcher. Gentiment, mais solidement, il me repoussa sur son lit. Même si j'étais moins habillé, je commençais à avoir chaud. J'avais beau ne pas aimer Uruha, je restais tout de même un homme avec des besoins trop longtemps refoulés...

Ça y est, j'ai compris...

-Rei, ça va? Pourquoi tu pleures?

-Je... Ha ha ha...

Ruwa, à moitié penché sur moi, me dévisageait d'un air interrogateur. Il semblait inquiet, aussi. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire, je ne pouvais pas lui avouer que je me forçais, que je ne l'aimais pas...

-Je suis heureux, c'est tout. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

-Rei?

-Tu dois avoir chaud, non? Laisse-moi t'aider à enlever ce truc.

…

Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de tout les détails de ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite. Je me souviens surtout de la chaleur, cette chaleur à la fois insupportable et douce, et de ce désir, toujours plus grand, de toucher, de se rapprocher de l'autre, de goûter... Puis ce fut la fatigue, après l'ultime instant. Je m'endormis, épuisé, mon empereur confortablement lové dans mes bras. Si lui étais complètement heureux, je ne pouvais pas en dire autant de moi. Mon court sommeil fut agité, remplis de toutes ses images que j'espérais refoulées, sans succès. Lorsque je m'éveillai, Uruha me regardait, un gentil sourire sur les lèvres.

-Bien dormi?

-Si on veut...

-As quoi tu rêvais? Ça n'avait pas l'air d'un rêve très paisible...

-Souvenirs du champ de bataille...

Mensonge.

-Ah... Tu as faim? Je peux demander à Aoi qu'il nous apporte quelque chose.

-Eh... oui.

Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de se lever joyeusement, d'enfiler une robe légère puis disparaître dans la pièce d'à côté. Je restai un instant dans le lit, regardant d'un air vague mes vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur mes joues.

Excuse-moi, Ruki... J'ai compris... Je t'aime. Mais c'est mieux pour tout le monde si je ferme les yeux sur mes sentiments et que je reste avec l'Empereur...

C'est tu tristes un peu! Pauvre Rei qui décide de faire une croix sur Ruki pour le bien de tout le monde... Tu devrais pas te sacrifier, Rei, et courir dans les bras de Ruki! Enfin, si c'était aussi simple, ce serait pas drôle, non? Vaut mieux compliquer les choses è.é


	8. Chapter 8: I don't like it

**Titre:** Sueragi → I don't like it. (Je n'aime pas ça)

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki! Même s'il n'y a rien d'intéressant du genre dans ce chapitre.

**Genre : **Amour, Amitié, trahison...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Ça faisait un petit moment que j'avais pas pu continuer mes fics! À cause des vacances, vous comprendrez... Mais les vacances apportent aussi leur lot de bonnes choses, si bien que j'ai eu une merveilleuse idée pour commencer une nouvelle fic^^ Que j'essaierai de débuter ce matin (après avoir composé le prochain chapitre de mes deux fics en cours...).

Donc voilà déjà un cours chapitre, disons chapitre synthèse, pour résumer les éléments de l'histoire jusqu'à présent. Et dans les prochains chapitres... le fun va véritablement commencé^^

Il faut avouer que... je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Le général avait dit oui? C'était, en soi, assez surprenant. Mais au fond, j'en étais plutôt heureux. De un je n'avais plus à subir toutes les attaques de l'Empereur, et de deux je pouvais passer plus de temps avec mon cher Kai. Eh oui, maintenant que nos supérieurs respectifs passaient la majeur partie de leurs temps-libre ensemble, nous nous retrouvions du coup avec un surplus de temps-libre sur les bras.

Je souri en regardant le beau visage de Kai, assoupi à mes côtés. Faut avouer qu'il est vraiment mignon quand il arrête de s'inquiéter pour tout le monde et prend le temps de se reposer un instant. Mais c'est aussi ce que j'aime, chez lui, son totale dévouement pour les autres. Mais comme il était en ce moment, il était tellement trop mignon que c'en étais insupportable. Je me penchai donc pour le mordre à l'oreille, histoire de le réveiller. Un grognement réprobatif répondit aussitôt, et je m'écartai, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Ohayou, Koibito.

-'hayou...

Il se frotta les yeux, avant de regarder par la fenêtre pour estimer l'heure qu'il était selon le soleil. Très vite, il s'emmitoufla dans la couverture et me tourna le dos.

-Il est encore tôt! Laisse-moi dormir encore...

-Dis donc, c'est pas toi habituellement qui est le premier levé et qui doit réveiller tout le monde?

-Oui, mais Reita-sama doit encore être auprès de l'Empereur, qui lui ne se réveillera pas avant au moins deux bonnes heures. Et comme il n'apprécit pas que son ''amoureux'' le quitte avant qu'il ne soit réveillé, j'ai encore deux bonnes heures pour profiter de la chaleur de mes couvertures...

-Mais moi je veux pas passer deux heures à te regarder dormir! Debout!

-Heure et demi. Va falloir que tu prépare leur déjeûner, de toute façon.

-Oui, je sais, viens pas me rappeler mes fonctions...

-Vengeance pour m'avoir réveiller.

-Et si tu penses que je vais te laisser te rendormir!

Enfin, il consentit à s'asseoir sur le lit, l'air un peu boudeur, mais qui restait mignon. Par réflexe de mes fonctions, je lui apportai ses vêtements, de l'eau pour se rafraîchir un peu et son petit-déjeuner. Je savais qu'il me jetait un regard noir alors que je faisais mon ''serviteur''. Il déteste vraiment que je le traite comme ça. Mais j'y peux rien... formation oblige. Et puis, j'aime bien prendre soin de ceux que j'aime. Je fis tout de même quelque chose qu'un serviteur ne fait pas; je m'assis à la petite table avec lui, pour déjeuner.

-La nourriture du palais est vraiment meilleur que celle qu'on offre aux soldats...

-Et encore, ça c'est que la nourriture de serviteur. Si tu voyais tout ce que je dois servir à l'Empereur... Faut vraiment que je m'assure d'avoir le ventre plein pour pas saliver en lui servant ses repas!

-Et dire qu'à nous, quand c'est pas des galettes de voyages et de la viande sec, c'est un repas si frugal que les esclaves pourraient avoir la même chose.

-Vois les choses du bons côtés. Maintenant que le Général est accoquiné avec l'Empereur, il le fera peut-être changer les repas qu'on sert aux soldats.

-Ouais... mais en parlant de ça... je n'aime vraiment pas ça.

-De? Je comprends pas.

-Que l'Empereur sorte avec le Général. C'est pas une bonne chose. Et je sens que ça va mal finir.

Et voilà, il se remettait à s'inquiéter pour les autres, et pour n'importe quoi, en plus. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas bien entre ces deux-là? Ils se connaissent depuis la plus tendre enfance, ils ont toujours été les meilleurs amis du monde, pourquoi tout devrait changer puisque maintenant ils couchent ensemble? De mon point de vue à moi, ce n'est que tout naturel qu'ils finissent ensemble... Et puis, à moi, ça m'apporte de bonnes choses, alors je ne souhaite pas que leur couple se sépare!

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que ça va finir mal? Ils ont l'air heureux! Depuis un mois, ils passent toutes leurs nuits ensemble, et même quelques après-midi. Tu aurais dû les voir dans la cours cet après-midi. Une belle promenade en amoureux, toute simple, et Reita-sama a même cueillit une rose du jardin pour l'offrir à Uruha-sama. C'était tellement mignon.

-Tellement mignon... tu veux que je t'offre une rose?

-C'est pas nécessaire.

-Je me disais, aussi. Tu es tellement pas romantique. Mais enfin, c'est pas parce qu'ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble qu'ils sont nécessairement heureux. Quand je suis seul avec Reita-sama, c'est affreux, je te jure. Lui qui est joyeux et énergique habituellement est plutôt... amorphe. Comme s'il avait pas d'énergie ou pas de motivation. Je croyais qu'il couvait une maladie ou quelque chose alors je l'ai fait examiné par les médecins et ils disent qu'il n'a rien. Ça doit être une dépression ou alors il est seulement profondément malheureux...

-Mais pourquoi il serait malheureux s'il est avec l'homme qu'il aime?

Kai me regarda avec un air très sérieux qui ne lui allait pas très bien.

-Je croix justement que Uruha-sama n'est pas la personne qu'il aime.

-... Et comme je te connais, tu as une petite idée de qui pourrait bien être l'élue du coeur du Général.

-Oui.

-Pitié, ne me dit pas qu'il s'est entiché de toi. Je veux pas devoir me battre contre le Général pour te garder.

-Baka! Non, je pense plus qu'il est tombé amoureux de l'un des concubins...

-De l'un des...

-Ce n'est que des suppositions, bien sûr, parce qu'il ne me parle jamais de ses petits problèmes personnels. Mais depuis qu'il est en couple avec l'Empereur, il m'envoie toujours auprès des concubins quand c'est lui qui devrait y aller. Il évite leur aile le plus possible et prend même ses bains avec les autres soldats au lieu de prendre son bain avec les nobles et les concubins comme il le faisait avant. Et quand il croise un des concubins dans les corridors, il tourne rapidement les talons.

-En effet, c'est plutôt étrange. Le Général n'a jamais fuit devant personne, avant... Et tu as une idée duquel des trois il pourrait être amoureux?

-Le plus petit, le blond là... je me souviens plus de son nom. Enfin, je pense qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre ces deux-là parce que chaque fois que je vais le voir, il me pose toujours des questions sur Reita-sama...

-Alors le Général, qui sort avec l'Empereur, serait amoureux d'un ancien esclave qui l'aimerait aussi?

-Je sais, l'histoire devient plutôt compliqué...

-Faudrait surtout pas que l'Empereur soit au courant. Il peut tellement se montrer jaloux et possessif que j'aurais peur que cette histoire ne se termine dans le sang.

-Oui, mais ce n'est que des suppositions.

-Prions pour que ce soit que des suppositions...

Le moment était venu maintenant pour moi de quitter Kai pour rejoindre l'Empereur. Durant tout le trajet entre la chambre de mon maitre et la mienne, je restai pensif. Si les suppositions de Kai était vrai... Je croisai d'ailleurs le Général alors qu'il sortait de la chambre. Il me salua rapidement avant de s'en aller, en silence. Kai avait raison, il agissait de manière étrange quand l'Empereur n'était pas là...

-Ah, Aoi. Bon matin!

-Bon matin, Uruha-sama.

L'Empereur au moins avait l'air aussi joyeux que d'habitude. Enfin, quand je dis l'habitude, c'est son habitude depuis qu'il a commencé à sortir avec son général-chéri.

-Tu as passé une bonne nuit, Aoi?

-Excellente, merci.

-La mienne était absolument parfaite, comme toutes les autres! Ah, Aoi, ce que je suis heureux!

-Vous voir heureux me rend aussi heureux.

-Tu t'ennuies peut-être, depuis que... Je sais! Tu peux emprunter un de mes concubins, si tu veux.

-Merci, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Kai me tuerait si je le trompais pour un des concubins... Déjà que c'était limite quand je le trompais avec l'Empereur...

-Ah, d'accord...

-D'ailleurs, vous ne les négligeriez pas un peu, ces temps-ci? Comme les concubines...

-Mais c'est parce que j'ai pas besoin d'eux! J'ai Rei...

-Oh, je sais, mais... Mais non, c'est vous qui décidez, après tout.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je finis de déjeuner et après tu iras me chercher... Ruki, le petit blond là, tu sais lequel?

-Oui.

Le petit... blond? Celui de qui le général serait peut-être amoureux? Ça promet!

-Bien alors. Tu iras me le chercher.

-Mais vos fonctions d'Empereur...

-Oh, c'est vrai. Apporte-moi toute la paperasse dans ma chambre, Ruki peut bien être là pendant que je travaillerai. Je règlerai tous les problèmes de la journée en vitesse et puis... tu me laisseras seul.

-Bien, Uruha-sama...

Faites que les suppositions de Kai ne soient que des suppositions, sinon ça va vraiment mal finir!

Pas pire le résumé, non? On peut aussi Schématiser tout ça: Uruha d'un côté, Ruki de l'autre, Reita au centre, partager entre les deux (même si on sait bien qui il va finir par choisir è.é) Alors comme ça, ça vas mal finir? Bien sûr! J'écris pratiquement pas d'histoire qui finissent bien... Mais pourquoi on parle de fin quand la fic commence à peine? Croyez-moi, cette fic n'est pas sur le point de se terminer! Pas quand le véritable Reituki commence véritablement dans 2 chapitres...


	9. Chapter 9: Declaration of War

**Titre:** Sumeragi → Declaration of War (Déclaration de guerre)

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki! Quoique je vous offre en prime un début de UruxRuki

**Genre : **Amour, amitié, trahison...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Vous l'attendiez, cette suite, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien, la voilà enfin! Et comme ce chapitre était un peu plus court que les autres, c'est le premier que j'ai relu pour améliorer. Et comme j'avais pas grand chose à rajouter puisque... bah, j'avais rien à ajouter, j'ai du allonger la scène un peu plus pas pour les jeunes (quel dommage, n'est-ce pas? XD). Eh oui, le début de UruxRuki était censé être plus court que ça... gang de chanceux.

**Chapitre 9**

Je ne pouvais être plus heureux. Je pouvais partager (presque) chaque soir mon lit avec l'homme que j'aime, mon royaume était en paix... J'avais vraiment tout ce qu'un Empereur peut espérer. Et rien n'y personne ne pourrait m'enlever tout le bonheur que j'avais. Ni toutes mes richesses, ma beauté... Ah oui, j'avais vraiment tout. Et j'étais parfaitement heureux...

Ou du moins c'est ce que j'aimerais me faire à croire. Je m'admirai un instant dans mon miroir, avant de me détourner, frustré. Oh que non, je n'étais pas aveugle. Ni sourd. J'entendais bien sûr les rumeurs qui circulaient dans mon palais, tout comme je voyais le monde autour de moi. On me désapprouvait, mais ça je m'y attendais. Des hommes et des femmes parfaitement hétéro ne pourront jamais totalement comprendre ce que peut ressentir un homme comme moi. Non, les rumeurs à mon sujet ne me dérangeait pas... C'était plutôt celles au sujet du Général qui m'inquiétaient.

''Le Général doit être malade...''

''Le Général doit être malheureux...''

''On dirait qu'il déprime...''

Bien sûr, quand il est avec moi, il est presque comme d'habitude, mais je ne suis pas con. Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui vas pas chez lui, et qu'il se force à me montrer un visage souriant. Si nous étions deux hommes normaux, je lui aurais probablement parler, je lui aurais demander s'il avait des problèmes, ou quelque chose dans le genre... Mais c'était le Général de mon armé, et je ne pouvais pas confirmer les rumeurs comme quoi il n'irait pas très bien. Même si nous sommes en paix en ce moment, notre royaume possède tout de même de nombreux ennemis qui pourraient profiter d'une faiblesse de la part du général...

Non, je ne pouvais pas y penser. La sécurité du pays lui revenait et je savais qu'il ferait toujours parfaitement son travail, même s'il n'allait pas très bien. Je devais me concentrer sur mon propre travail : gérer l'économie du pays, les chantiers de constructions, les plaintes des habitants... Etc, etc. Reita était assez grand pour s'occuper de lui, moi j'ai à faire.

Quelques petits coups timides furent frappés à ma porte. Ruki entra, charger des papiers que j'avais demandé à Aoi.

-Ah, Ruki. Entre, tu peux les déposer là.

-Oui, Uruha-sama.

Je m'assis à une chaise, devant la table maintenant recouverte des papiers concernant les affaires de l'état. Je fis signe à mon petit concubin de s'asseoir près de moi, assez près pour que je puisse lui caresser la cuisse tout en jetant un œil aux papiers.

Gérer mon royaume était toujours aussi insignifiant à mes yeux. À quoi cela me servait-il de gérer les productions de champs que je ne verrai jamais de ma vie? C'est ridicule... Ridicule, mais c'était essentiel que je le fasse. Enfin, après quelques heures, je réussis à venir à bout de mon travail pour la journée. Mais faut dire que le petit Ruki m'avait beaucoup aider, tout de même. Il semblait habituer à gérer les champs et les productions.

-Ouf, enfin. Merci Ruki, tu m'as été très utile.

-Ce n'est rien, Uruha-sama. J'ai un peu l'habitude de ce genre de chose...

-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour te remercier?

-Hein? Euh... Je... je sais pas...

Il rougissait toujours de façon tellement adorable...

-Je sais^^ Je vais aller jusqu'au bout aujourd'hui avec toi, pour te remercier.

-...Uruha-sama!

Déjà, je repoussais mes papiers pour coucher Ruki sur la petite table. Mes lèvres s'emparèrent de son coup, embrassant toute la surface qui s'offrait à moi. Mes mains se glissèrent sous sa camisole, et je prit mon temps pour caresser sa peau si douce, si parfaite... Ah, un peu plus et je pourrais le jalouser. Sa beauté devait facilement rivaliser avec la mienne. Mais il n'avait rien de plus que moi. Après tout, moi j'avais le beau Général, et pas lui^^.

Mon petit concubin blond étant très sensible tout de même, j'entendais déjà sa respiration s'accélérer alors qu'on venait tout juste de commencer. Il était tellement mignon... Mes lèvres remontèrent à son oreille, que je mordis légèrement, avant de rejoindre ses lèvres. Le petit blond embrassait horriblement bien. Chaque fois je passais proche de perdre la raison dans la danse de nos langues, mon cœur battait plus vite et je commençais à avoir plus chaud. Mais l'après-midi ne faisait que commencer...

Mes mains continuèrent leurs caresses sur son torse, avant de descendre, caressant son nombrils, ses hanches, se frôlant un chemin à travers le tissus pour rejoindre la peau la plus tendre, la plus blanche, et enfin, son intimité. Je le sentais se durcir davantage sous les caresses que je lui prodiguais maintenant, alors que je sentais mon propre membre se durcir aussi.

-Non... Uruha-sama...

-Non? Tu oses me dire non? Tu sais dans quel position tu te trouves, Ruki? Vilain garçon, il faudrait que je te punisse?

Je reculai de deux pas, le regardant d'un air sévère mais un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Déshabille-toi.

-Quoi...?

-Aller, fais-le. Et de façon sexy.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent encore plus si c'était possible, et il commença à enlever les vêtements qui camouflaient son corps. Il en arrivait à la partie intéressante quand on frappa de nouveaux à la porte.

-Entrez!

-Uruha-sama!

-Ça va, Ruki. Non, ne te rhabille pas!

Le pauvre était complètement cramoisi et cherchait des yeux un endroit pour cacher son corps mi-nu. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il voulait cacher sa peau si parfaite, mais le voir ainsi chercher une cachette qui n'existait pas était amusant. Bon, d'accord, je m'amusais un peu à ses dépends. Mais c'était drôle. Toutefois, mon attention fut vite retenu par le nouvel arrivant.

-Uruha... sama...?

-Rei-chan!

Je lui sautai dans les bras. Et je m'y collai fort, assez fort, je crois, pour lui faire sentir que j'étais déjà excité. Même si je comptais passer l'après-midi avec Ruki, je pouvais facilement changer mes plans pour la passer avec mon amoureux, ce serait encore plus amusant! Et euh... Peut-être à trois tant qu'à y faire? Oui, je suis encore à jeun... pour l'instant.

-Tu aurais du me prévenir avant de passer me faire une petite visite! Je me serais assuré d'être seul.

Il fixait d'un drôle d'air mon petit concubin, et ce dernier fixait aussi mon général. Très vite, les deux détournèrent les yeux, l'air gênés. Il me repoussa du même coup, faisant diminuer mon excitation. Qui lui avait donné la permission de me repousser comme ça? Moi je voulais encore le coller!

-Je... euh... je vais y aller.

-Non! Pars pas! Pourquoi tu venais me voir, au juste?

-Pourquoi je... euh...

Reita semblait complètement mal à l'aise. Il était surtout tout rouge, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il m'avait senti tout à l'heure et que ça l'avait excité? Il était mignon^^

-Tu fais de la fièvre?

-Oui, euh, non! Je venais pour... Il y a urgence, Uruha-sama. L'empereur du Royaume voisin demande un entrevue avec vous immédiatement! Ses hommes sont postés le long de nos frontières, il pourrait s'agir d'une déclaration de guerre!

-Quoi? T'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt?

Une déclaration de guerre? Contre mon royaume? C'était pas possible! Sur le coup, j'eus un peu honte... On voulait me déclarer la guerre alors que je ne pensais qu'à satisfaire mes envies masculines... C'était honteux pour un empereur, oui. Mais très vite, toute mon excitation s'évanouit, laissant seulement place à l'incompréhension, la frustration et la colère.

-C'est de ta faute, Reita!

-De quoi...?

-Oui! Si tu allais bien, l'autre royaume n'en profiterait pas pour nous déclarer la guerre!

-Si j'allais bien...? Mais merde, Uruha, pourquoi crois-tu que je ne vais pas bien? D'ailleurs, je croyais que tu ignorais que j'allais pas bien...

-Comment veux-tu que je sache pourquoi tu vas pas bien quand tu me dis rien?

-Me laisses-tu seulement le temps de parler? Tu es toujours là à me sauter dans les bras et à me pousser dans ton lit!

-Mais c'est parce que t'aime ça autant que moi!

-Arrêtez de vous chicaner!

Ruki s'était glissé entre nous deux et essayait de nous séparer tant bien que mal. Je remarquai seulement qu'il n'avait toujours pas remis les vêtements qu'il avait enlevé tout à l'heure. J'étais trop occupé à dévisager mon Reita. Je ne le comprenais pas. Lui que j'avais toujours si bien compris du temps qu'on étais amis, depuis qu'il était mon amoureux, je ne le comprenais plus du tout. C'était frustrant.

-Vous devriez peut-être... euh... faire une trève le temps de régler ces trucs de déclaration de guerre, d'accord?

-Ruki a raison, Uruha. Le royaume est plus important que nos différents.

-Hm... Oui. Mais dès que je reviens après avoir régler ça, tu devras tout me raconter, Reita.

Il hocha simplement la tête.

-Je t'accompagne?

-Non, je vais emmener Kai. S'ils croient vraiment à une ''faiblesse de la part du Général'', on peut toujours revirer ça de façon profitable pour nos deux pays et fortifier nos échanges commerciaux...

-Haha... Je comprendrai jamais comment tu t'y prends pour faire les négociations comme ça, mais c'est ton domaine, et pour ça je te fais conscience.

Je ne répondis pas, mais me faire ainsi complimenter par mon cher Rei me remonta le moral.

-Prends soin de mon Ruki en attendant.

Je les saluai vaguement avant de rejoindre Aoi. Seul mon majordome pourrait m'aider à préparer la rencontre avec l'autre royaume.

**Fin du chapitre**

Vous devinez la suite, avouer! Reita et Ruki seuls dans la même chambre, Ruki à moitié déshabiller et déjà excité à cause d'Uruha... Et cette petite phrase : Prend soin de mon Ruki. La question reste : Vais-je leur faire la tâche facile ou non? Je sens que je vais adore écrire le prochain chapitre, moi^^


	10. Chapter 10: You should take care of me

**Titre:** Sumeragi→ You should take care of me... (Tu devrais prendre soin de moi...)

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki!

**Genre : **Amour, amitié, trahison...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Désolé de vous avoir fait patienter si longtemps! J'avais trop de truc cette semaine et pas assez de temps pour continuer mes fics... Mais l'attente est terminé! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes^^

**Chapitre 9**

Uruha-sama m'avait humilié par exprès, j'en étais presque sûr! Après tout, c'était ce que nous étions, nous, ses concubins : des jouets utilisables pour son amusement personnel. Que de pauvres esclaves soumis aux désirs de sa Majesté l'empereur. Je commençais royalement à en avoir ras-le-bol!

Au début, pourtant, tout allais bien. Me retrouver à travailler dans les papiers avec Uruha-sama, c'était pas mal. Ça me rappelait le bon vieux temps, quand je m'entraînais pour devenir chef du village. SI seulement j'avais pu aimé ma fiancé comme elle le méritait, je serais probablement chef de village à l'heure qu'il est... m'enfin.

J'avais pas trop apprécié me faire poussé sur la table. Mais ça passait, puisque j'étais là pour ça, de toute façon. Me déshabiller devant lui passait, à la limite. Oui, tout ça, je pouvais tolérer. Difficile, mais c'était tout de même tolérable. Ce que je n'acceptais pas, toutefois, c'était le fait que je n'avais pas pu me rhabiller devant Reita-sama. Devant Reita-sama!

Et maintenant, je me retrouvais seul avec lui, dans la chambre richement décoré de l'empereur, torse nu. Arg, j'aurais vraiment, vraiment voulu mourir. Ma situation n'était vraiment pas enviable... Mais le pire, je crois, c'était que mes vêtements étaient près de la table, et qu'entre eux et moi se trouvait le beau général... J'aurais l'air ridicule de faire un grand détour pour pouvoir me rhabiller... mais c'était ça, ou passer près de lui... trop près de lui... Tant pis! Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air ridicule devant lui, et puis... je voulais bien m'approcher un peu, subtilement, ne serait-ce que pour profiter de sa présence. Il m'ignorait tellement, ces temps-ci!

Je pris une grande respiration avant d'avancer rapidement, passé à côté de lui, étira la main pour attraper mes vêtements... mais une main me retenant par le bras m'empêcha d'attraper le tissu. Surpris, je me retournai vivement, faisant un geste brusque pour me dégager.

-Par... pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te...

-Non, c'est rien. Excusez-moi, j'ai trop réagi...

Le silence s'installa. Je ne pensai plus un instant à mes vêtements. J'étais trop occupé à penser... Reita était là, tout près de moi! Je n'avais qu'à tendre la main pour pouvoir toucher cet homme que j'aimais tant, mais que je ne pouvais pas avoir... Il appartenait à l'Empereur... Je n'avais pas le droit...

Je baissai la tête et fixai résolument le sol. Une main sur ma joue me força à lever les yeux vers ce si beau visage aux traits parfaits (selon mon avis pas trop objectif). Je frissonnai sous la chaleur que laissait ses doigts sur ma joue, et voulu reculer. Mais il attrapa mon poignet, m'empêchant d'allant plus loin.

-Tu... frissonnes... Tu dois avoir froid, tiens.

Il me lâcha, se pencha pour attraper mes vêtements et passa le tout par dessus mes épaules. On resta comme ça un petit moment, hésitant tous les deux. Hésitant à? Je ne sais pas pour lui, mais j'avais incroyablement envie de me coller contre lui, de le serrer si fort pour que lui et moi ne soyons plus qu'un. Mais entre nous il y avait toute l'échelle hiérarchique, tous les devoirs et les obligations... 30 cm nous séparaient l'un de l'autre, mais en réalité, la distance était énorme.

Reita finit par laisser tomber un soupir et se retourna, se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Viens, je te raccompagnes à ta chambre. L'empereur n'aura sans doute pas besoin de toi pour le reste de l'après-midi...

-D'a... d'accord...

J'enfilai rapidement mes vêtements et courut pour le rejoindre. Le trajet dans les corridors se firent en silence. Bien sûr, on parlait sur notre passage. Le regard des autres m'intimidaient, aussi je m'approchai d'avantage du général, jusqu'à ce que je puisse presque le toucher. J'aurais tellement voulu prendre sa main... Mais en même temps, je suis trop jeune pour mourir, ne? Je ne voulais pas creuser ma tombe tout de suite... mais...

Je retrouvai bien ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte, y entrai, puis me retourner vers le général pour le remercier.

-Bah, c'est rien.

Lâcha-t-il simplement avant de se détourner et de repartir. Il allait repartir... comme ça? Non! Tant pis, j'allais mourir jeune...

Je lui pris la main pour l'arrêter. Il se retourna vers moi, surpris. Je soutins un instant son regard d'un air que je voulais déterminer, avant de le traîner dans ma chambre et de refermer la porte. Ici on n'aurait pas les regards de personne. Ce ne serait que lui, et moi. Et ma tombe au bout du chemin, sans doute... Mais qu'importe.

-Ruki, qu'est-ce que...

-Tais-toi.

Je me collai contre lui en poussant un soupir de satisfaction. Je restai comme ça un instant, collé contre son torse, soupirant d'aise de pouvoir enfin sentir ce corps auquel j'aspirai depuis si longtemps. À ma grande surprise, il ne me repoussa pas. Au contraire, il passa ses bras autour de ma taille, d'abord timidement, puis me serra avec un peu plus de force. Je souris en sentant son nom dans mes cheveux, puis ses lèvres contre ma tête. Je levai un peu la tête, histoire de pouvoir embrasser la peau de son cou, de sa mâchoire...

-Ruki...

-Tais-toi, Reita...sama.

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent et se scellèrent. Nous échangeâmes un long et langoureux baiser, si doux que j'aurais voulu qu'il dure encore et encore... Mais bientôt je dus rompre le contact pour pouvoir respirer. Il en profita pour me repousser tranquillement et recula d'un pas. Un pas de trop, puisqu'il n'y avait plus aucun contact entre nous.

Il me regardait d'un air triste. Si triste que j'aurais aimé franchir de nouveau la distance qui nous séparait pour lui faire un gros câlin afin de le réconforter. Mais quelque chose m'en empêchait...

-Ruki... On ne peut pas... je peux pas...

-Pourquoi... pourquoi! Non, réponds pas, je sais... tu es général...

-Je sors avec l'Empereur.

-Je suis un esclave...

-J'ai des devoirs.

-L'empereur m'a fait promettre de n'aimer personne d'autre que lui...

-J'ai des responsabilités...

-Mais je m'en fiche, de tout ça! Reita-sama! Tu peux pas m'empêcher... tu peux pas...

Il détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Je ne le comprenais pas. Il ne m'avait pas repoussé tout à l'heure. Et ce baiser... Il ne l'avait pas refusé! Au contraire, il y avait même répondu! Il n'était pas obligé pourtant. Si en plus, il aimait l'Empereur, jamais il n'aurait accepter d'embrasser un pauvre concubin... S'il l'aimait...

-Tu... n'aimes pas l'empereur, ne?

-Uruha est mon meilleur ami...

-Mais tu es pas amoureux de lui, ne?

-Je...

-De qui es-tu amoureux?

-Je t'en pris, ne me force pas à le dire.

-Qui? Qui?

Son regard se durcit, puis il se tourna et mit la main sur la porte pour s'en aller.

-Non! Excuse-moi, je te le demanderai plus... Reste... Je t'en pris...

-...

Il ne s'en alla pas toutefois. Il hésita, par contre. Je devais trouver les bons mots pour le faire rester...

-L'empereur... Uruha-sama a dit que tu devais prendre soin de moi, ne? Tu... ne devrais pas lui désobéir, ne?

-J'ai pris soin de toi déjà, je t'ai ramené à ta chambre.

-Mais je vais m'ennuyer ici tout seul... Tu n'as rien à faire cet après-midi, ne?

-J'ai... rien de prévu.

-Alors reste avec moi! Et prend soin de moi...

J'enlevai mon haut et m'avançai pour passer mes bras autour de Reita. Bon, je suis sûr qu'Uruha-sama n'avait pas dit ça dans le sens où moi je le prenais... Mais il n'avait qu'à utiliser d'autres mots! Après tout, j'étais un concubin, un objet de plaisir sexuel qu'on peut très bien partagé avec notre général et meilleur ami...

-Ruki... non... on devrait pas...

-Reita... s'il te plait...

Je le sentais qui commençait à faiblir. Je pris sa main et le tirai doucement vers mon lit, lui faisant mon sourire que je croyais être le plus séduisant. Il me répondit par un petit sourire gêné, timide, mal à l'aise, mais un sourire tout de même. Arrivé à mon lit, je me stoppai, passai mes mains autour de son cou, et m'emparer de nouveaux de ses lèvres. Il me répondit encore, cette fois un peu plus fougueusement. Je sentais peu à peu ses barrières tombées. Je me sentais gagné chaque bataille contre lui. Et j'allais gagner la guerre. Fallait juste pas penser que j'allais sans doute mourir dès que ça allait se savoir... Mais j'avais trop besoin de lui, de sa présence, de sa chaleur, de son amour...

-On ne devrait pas...

-Je sais... Mais...

-Mais... oui... c'est pas possible de faire autrement...

Il poussa un soupir, s'assit sur mon lit et me tira par la main pour que je m'assois sur lui. Il commença à embrasser ma peau nu que je lui offrais. Il poussa un léger soupir, avant de venir plonger ses prunelles dans les miennes.

-Tu me rends fous, Ruki, j'en peux plus... Avant... Avant je croyais n'aimer personne d'autre qu'Uruha et mon pays. J'étais prêt à donner ma vie pour les défendre, et je me disais qu'aucune femme n'allait pouvoir me détourner de mon devoir. Et aucune n'a réussit jusqu'à maintenant. Nombreuses sont celles qui s'y ont essayés, mais... Mais tu es arrivé et... et je...

Je posai ma main sur sa joue, la caressant doucement pour l'encourager à continuer. Il prit ma main, la mena à ses lèvres, y déposa un petit baiser, poussa un soupir, puis continua.

-Quand je t'ai vu la première fois tu as tout de suite attiré mon regard. Puis... tu as allumé des choses en moi que je croyais éteinte pour toujours. Mais... c'était pas bien... parce qu'on est des hommes... parce qu'on est pas du même monde... parce que je ne devrais pas ressentir ce genre de chose pour personne d'autre... Et puis Uruha m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Je me suis dit que... que... que si je lui répondais, j'allais pouvoir t'oublier...

-Baka.

-Ah ha... je sais... ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses... je dois prétendre... fermer les yeux... toucher mon meilleur ami d'une façon que...

-Je t'aime, Reita.

-Je croyais que prétendre allait pas être si pire... attends... Qu'est-ce que t'as dit!

-Je t'aime.

Encore une fois, je collai mes lèvres contre les siennes, avec assez de force pour qu'il n'est pas d'autre choix que de se coucher sur le lit. Très vite, nous échangeâmes nos positions et je me retrouvai sous lui. Tout en l'embrassant, je m'attelai à enlever ses vêtements qui étaient dans le chemin. Je voulais sentir sa peau contre la mienne, sentir la chaleur de son corps se mélanger à la chaleur du mien...

Ses mains caressaient mon ventre, ma taille, avant de se glisser jusqu'à mon pantalon. Je laissai échapper un cri lorsque ses doigts vinrent presser mon membre à travers le tissus. Il me massa un moment, faisant augmenter ma température à chaque mouvement, chaque pression sur la partie la plus sensible de mon anatomie. J'essayais encore de retenir les gémissements, mais bientôt je risquais de perdre la tête et de ne plus pouvoir les contrôler. Mais... c'était pas juste si j'étais le seul à me sentir bien comme ça...

Je le repoussai et le forcer à prendre ma place, sur le dos. J'ignorai son regard à la fois frustré et interrogateur et entrepris d'embrasser son torse pendant que je lui enlevais ce qui lui restait de vêtement. Puis je me mis à descendre, descendre, descendre... jusqu'à pouvoir embrasser son membre, le lécher... J'entendis avec un plaisir un gémissement étouffé lorsque je le pris entièrement en bouche. Je m'amusai un instant à faire de long va et viens, puis chatouillant le bout de son anatomie avec ma langue, avant de recommencer les vas et viens... Ses cris et gémissements de plus en plus forts résonnaient comme la plus douce des mélodies à mes oreilles. Puis enfin, je pus goûter au nectar blanc et onctueux, ultime preuve que je l'avais vraiment fait sentir bien. Je me redressai, tout souriant, avant d'avaler le tout après m'être assuré qu'il me regardait. Il était tout essoufflé, tout rouge, et un peu réprobateur. Moi, j'étais aux anges.

-Ruki...

-Tu es délicieux.

-Ah, Ruki... c'est mon tour de te faire sentir bien maintenant!

Je laissai échapper un cri lorsqu'il me renversa sur le dos. Il lécha deux de ses doigts avec le plus grand soin, puis les glissai entre mes jambes. J'échappai un profond soupir lorsque je les sentis en mois. Il commença à faire des vas et vient, d'abord lentement, puis avec plus de force. En même temps, il embrassait l'intérieur de mes cuisses, caressait mon bas-ventre... C'était si bon... Ça paraissait qu'il avait de l'expérience... Faisait-il la même chose à Uruha? Ah... Ah...

-Rei... encore... plus...

-Ah... Ruki...

Il retira ses doigts et me regarda un instant dans les yeux, peut-être pour obtenir mon approbation. Mais j'étais prêt, je voulais me donner entièrement à lui. Le recevoir entièrement... Ah, ce que je le désirais... je le voulais, maintenant. Maintenant.

Il dut comprendre, puisqu'il attrapa mes hanches, et entra lentement en moi. Ah... ce fut un peu douloureux, au départ. Ça faisait un moment que je ne m'étais pas rendu jusqu'au bout avec quelqu'un... mais la douleur était tolérable. Et puis... c'était tellement bon!

-Ah... ah... vas-y... bouge...

-Ah... d'a... d'accord.

Je laissai échapper un autre gémissement à son premier mouvement, même chose à son deuxième. Les mouvements s'accélèrent, et je serrai ses mains pour ne pas virer complètement fou... Ah... Ah... encore... encore... encore! Je perdis bientôt la notion du temps, et même le concept de réalité me parut complètement flou. Il n'existait plus qu'une chose au monde : moi et Reita.

Le plaisir ultime s'abattit sur moi comme une vague, en même temps que Reita. Je le sentis venir en moi avec plaisir, alors que ma semence venait salir nos deux corps déjà mouillés de sueur. Puis mon beau général se retira, avant de s'effondrer sur moi, épuisé. Moi aussi j'étais épuisé. Épuisé, mais heureux... tellement heureux...

-Je... je t'aime, Ruki.

-Malheureusement.

-Oui... malheureusement.

Ce serait tellement plus simple pour lui s'il ne m'aimait pas. Mais si je pouvais profiter de quelques bons moment avec lui, comme ça... Nous restâmes un instant étendu, se serrant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le temps me parut si long que je cru, un instant, qu'il s'était endormi. Mais il se releva soudainement, et enfila ses vêtements sans me regarder. Je le retins par la main alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

-Reita... est-ce qu'on pourra se revoir... des fois?

-Je... il faudrait pas, mais je crois pas que je puisse rester sain d'esprit si tu restes trop longtemps loin de moi.

-Alors reste pour toujours avec moi!

-C'est impossible, et tu le sais. Il vaut mieux que j'y aille. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on nous voit ensemble, ou même que je reste trop longtemps dans ta chambre. Les autres se poseront des questions...

-Oui, mais... quand pourrais-je te revoir?

-Chaque fois qu'on aura un peu de temps... je voudrais te voir le plus souvent possible...

-Mais le soir, tu es tout le temps avec l'Empereur...

-... Faut vraiment que j'y aille.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur mon front, puis se retourna et cette fois je ne fis rien pour le retenir. Je me laissai retomber sur mon lit, respirant profondément l'oreiller sur lequel il avait reposé un instant, cherchant à y retracer son odeur... Dire que se soit, il dormirait encore dans la chambre de l'Empereur... La vie était tellement injuste!

**Fin du chapitre**

Alors? Alors? C'était comment! J'ai pas encore l'habitude d'écrire ce genre de chapitre... J'ai plus l'habitude d'écrire des chapitres où ils se font plus tuer, vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Alors postez-moi des commentaires, dites si vous avez aimé, s'il y a des détails auquel je devrais faire attention les prochaines fois... (Parce que vous savez, j'ai aucune expérience de ce côté-là de la barrière, moi! J'aimerais bien... mais la génétique m'en empêche... Et je doute que deux gars soient assez gentil pour me laisser les observer dans le but d'écrire de meilleur fic après -_-)


	11. Chapter 11: My feelings vs my duties

**Titre:** Sumeragi→ The war between my feelings and my duties ( La guerre entre mes sentiments et mon devoir)

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki!

**Genre : **Amour, amitié, guerre, trahison...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

J'ai décidé de changer la fin de cet histoire. J'hésitais entre deux fins, en vrai... Finalement j'en ai choisi une troisième, complètement différente^^'. Oui, je parle déjà de fin... parce que la fin de cette fic arrive petit à petit... Enfin, si on veut! Je prévois faire 17 chapitres^^' (et je prépare déjà la fin alors que je suis qu'au chapitre 10... Oui, je suis prévoyante, je sais! Mais au moins, je sais où je m'en vais!). Enfin, bon... désolé d'avoir mis du temps à poster cette suite^^' J'ai un peu trop de travaux à l'école, et puis je suis un peu trop sur les rps ces temps-ci, je l'avoue... (Mais je joue un Reituki en rp que j'adore vraiment... ça compte comme excuse?). Et en passant, je suis toujours ouverte pour de nouveaux rps, si quelqu'un est partant XD (ah, mais ça va ralentir mes sorties de fics...)

**Chapitre 11**

Étendu sur mon lit, j'avais encore les deux yeux grands ouverts malgré l'heure tardive. Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir, ou plutôt, je n'arrivais pas à cesser de réfléchir. À chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais Ruki, son sourire, ses expressions... Je sentais la douceur de sa peau, son odeur un peu sucré, son souffle chaud, ses lèvres... Juste ces pensées que trop réelles suffisait à chasser toute trace de sommeil et à me faire monter le sang au visage.

Malheureusement, il ne s'agissait là que de la moitié des pensées qui passaient et repassaient en boucle dans ma tête. Je revoyais Uruha, mon meilleur ami... Mon ''amoureux'', que j'avais tout bonnement trompé pour un autre. Comment j'allais faire pour lui faire face à nouveau, sans me laisser envahir par le remord et la culpabilité? Comment j'allais pouvoir continuer à l'embrasser, à le rendre heureux, alors que je ne pourrais plus que penser à Ruki?

Mais merde, pourquoi je pensais tout ça alors qu'en ce moment même, Uruha devait encore être en train de négocier pour nous éviter une guerre! C'était la le plus important, la sécurité du pays, la sécurité de l'Empereur... Je suis descendu bien bas pour penser à mes émotions avant de penser à mon devoir...

Toc toc toc

-Qui c'est?

-Rei? Tu ne dors pas encore?

-Ah, Uruha... entre.

Le bel Empereur entra comme une ombre dans ma chambre, et en quelques secondes, je me retrouvais coincé entre ses bras. Je pouvais deviner le sourire sur ses lèvres, alors que je devais être blanc comme un drap. Comment... que dire... quoi faire... Bon Dieu, je sais que je suis mauvais comédien, mais aidez-moi à jouer la comédie!

Je repoussai Uruha pour pouvoir m'asseoir et allumai une bougie sur la table de chevet, histoire de faire un peu de lumière. Il s'assit à côté de moi, un peu trop proche.

-Je pensais que tu dormirais déjà...

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

-C'est peut-être pour ça que tu ne vas pas bien, ces temps-ci. Tu devrais dormir plus.

-Euh...

-Hm... c'est vrai, c'est peut-être ma faute. Gomen ne^^'

Je ne trouvai rien à redire à ça. C'est vrai qu'il abusait un peu de moi, ces derniers temps... depuis qu'on est en couple, en vrai. Je sais pas comment il peut avoir toujours autant d'énergie. D'ailleurs, que venait-il faire dans ma chambre si tard le soir? J'avais un peu peur...

-Ne, Uruha... Les pourparlers avec l'autre pays se sont bien passé?

-...

-Quoi? Ça s'est si mal passé que ça?

-...

-Oh, aller, ne me cache rien. Je te signale que c'est moi qui doit diriger notre armée, si on doit aller en guerre. Alors s'il te plait, ne me cache rien.

-Justement, tu ne voudrais pas être promu à un titre de conseiller, ou n'importe quel poste qui te tiendrait loin du champ de bataille?

-Uruha...

-Bon, d'accord, j'ai échoué les discussions. Ils vont attaquer à la prochaine pleine lune...

-3 semaines? C'est un temps beaucoup trop court! J'aurai jamais le temps de préparer les hommes à un affrontement d'ici là... Et même pire qu'un affrontement, une véritable guerre!

-J'aimerais que tu quittes ton poste de général.

-Au moins, ils vont attaquer notre frontière Est, la plus facilement défendable grâce aux montagnes... Je n'aurai pas besoin de faire venir des hommes du sud ou du Nord, d'ailleurs on peut s'attendre à ce que d'autres pays essaies de nous attaquer en même temps, comme on sera occuper à l'Est...

-Reita, s'il te plait...

-Il faudra recruter des villageois sur place pour former une milice... 3 semaines, c'est pas assez! Il faut penser à la nourriture, aux armes...

-Reita!

J'avais presque oublié sa présence, trop occupé à réfléchir aux préparatifs de guerre. Du coup, il avait presque crié pour que je retourne vers lui mon attention. Je fus surpris de le voir un peu tremblant, hésitant. Il avait l'air vraiment fragile en cet instant...

-Ne t'en fais pas, Uruha, je ne les laisserai pas traverser la frontière et ils n'arriveront jamais jusqu'au château, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ta sécurité.

-C'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète, Baka!

Il passa ses bras autour de mon cou et enfoui son visage contre mon torse. Il s'inquiétait... pour moi? Vraiment? Ça me peinait, beaucoup. Je me rendais compte à quel point Uruha tenait à moi, à quel point il m'aimait, alors que moi je ne pouvais même pas lui rendre son amour. Je ne pouvais pas l'aimer comme lui il m'aimait, parce que mon cœur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je ne quitterai pas mon poste, tu le sais très bien.

-Je sais! Et tu finiras par te faire tuer!

-C'est fou ce que tu as confiance en mes capacités...

-Ne rigole pas, Reita. Je sais à quel point tu es fort, mais il y a toujours une chance pour que...

-Pour que je me fasse tuer, je sais. Mais ça ne me fait pas peur, puisque je vais me battre pour accomplir mon devoir.

-Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes... Promets-moi que tu ne mourras pas!

-Désolé, je ne peux pas te promettre ça.

Il se serra encore plus contre moi. On resta comme ça un instant, puis il se releva, et me regarda d'un air étrange.

-Tu sens pas comme d'habitude.

-Ah... Ah?

Il se repencha vers moi, prit une grande inspiration, avant de se reculer, et de croiser les bras, l'air pas très content.

-Il y a une autre odeur que la tienne.

-C'est peut-être les courtisanes, qui...

-Non, c'est une odeur d'homme.

-Dis donc, tu es doué pour sentir ça, toi. Tu arrives à différencier autant les odeurs?

-Tu oserais pas me tromper, hein...?

Aie.

-Pour qui tu me prends, voyons! Tu sais bien que je te suis toujours fidèle! Je suis ton Général, tu peux croire ma parole.

-Hmmm... Je ne voudrais pas devoir douter de toi alors que tu vas bientôt défendre mes frontières, alors je te fais confiance. Mais d'où viens cette odeur?

-C'est... un nouveau savon, c'est ça. J'ai eu envie de changer, pour... faire changement!

-Tu ne sentais pas ça quand on s'est quitté tout à l'heure...

-J'ai pris un bain pendant que t'étais parti...

-Hm... Bon, je te laisse te reposer, les prochains jours vont s'en doute être mouvementé. Bonne nuit.

Il m'embrassa, se leva puis quitta ma chambre. Je poussai un grand soupir de soulagement une fois la porte refermée. Merde, merde, merde, merde! Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire si dans les prochains jours, il se rendait compte que l'odeur que j'avais sur moi était celle de Ruki? J'avais comme l'impression que mes jours étaient comptés, et que je ne verrai sans doute pas le prochain changement de saison...

La semaine qui suivit fut effectivement mouvementée. Heureusement, je ne croisai que rarement la route d'Uruha ou de Ruki. Quand je croisais Uruha, se dernier en profitait pour m'arrêter, échanger avec moi quelques paroles, quelques câlins, ou même un baiser volé au passage. Quand je croisais Ruki, on se caressait parfois la main, subtilement, ou encore on échangeait des regards qui en disaient long... Ah, ce que j'avais envie de pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser, le caresser... Mais il fallait que je me concentre. Dès le lendemain, j'allais me diriger vers le front pour donner mes ordres aux hommes qui allaient se battre à mes côtés, contre l'envahisseur.

Je me dirigeai vers les bains pour me détendre avant la longue chevauché qui m'attendait le lendemain. Le contact avec l'eau chaude me fut vraiment bénéfique. Je fermai les yeux, et poussai un long soupir. La guerre ne m'inquiétait pas vraiment. Je savais qu'on allait remporter la victoire. Mon armée était bien entraînée, j'avais confiance en mes hommes. Bien sûr, il y aurait des morts. Peut-être même que je devrai aussi mourir. Mais ça ne m'inquiétait pas. Chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, c'était les visages d'Uruha et de Ruki qui me hantaient sans cesse.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me reculai vivement en voyant le visage de Ruki à quelques centimètres du mien.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais tu répondais pas...

-Je... ne t'avais pas entendu.

-À quoi tu réfléchissais, comme ça?

-À... la guerre qui se prépare.

-Menteur. Chaque fois que tu mens, tu regardes par terre, puis tu détournes la tête vers la droite. À quoi tu réfléchissais?

-Tu es... observatif. Même Uruha ne sait pas quand je mens...

-C'est qu'il a une confiance aveugle en toi. Mais ne change pas de sujet!

-Pourquoi t'es si curieux?

-Aller, dis-moi...

-Ah, tu m'énerves. C'était à toi que je pensais...

-Je le savais!

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant sourire ainsi. J'étirai le bras pour lui caresser la joue, puis je l'attirai à moi pour coller mes lèvres aux siennes, donnant naissance à un long et langoureux baiser. Il finit par me repousser gentiment, avec toujours ce sourire si craquant aux lèvres.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'on nous voit?

-Il n'y a jamais personne qui vient à cette heure-ci.

Je l'embrassai de nouveau, mais il recula et mit fin à notre baiser bien vite.

-Mais on ne sait pas, il pourrait y avoir quelqu'un qui vienne, se soir...

-Pourquoi ça te fait sourire? On dirait que tu voudrais presque que quelqu'un vienne.

J'attrapai son poignet, et tirai légèrement pour l'attirer vers moi, mais il se dégagea encore et recula davantage.

-Ah non, je ne voudrais pas qu'on vienne nous déranger...

-Alors pourquoi tu t'enfuies? J'ai besoin de toi, Ruki...

-Ah oui, vraiment? Tu n'en as pas assez d'Uruha? Tu as encore son goût sur les lèvres... Vous vous êtes encore embrassé cette après-midi, non?

-On... oui, s'est vrai. Mais tu sais que je n'y peut rien.

-Ah si, tu y peux quelque chose. Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu ne l'aimes pas.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça!

-Alors je ne peux pas non plus être avec toi, puisque la place est déjà prise.

-Ruki, je t'en pris...

Je continuai à avancer vers lui, alors qu'il continuait à reculer. J'avais l'impression qu'on faisait une course au ralenti, ne pouvant aller trop vite à cause de la densité de l'eau. Mais c'était plus un jeux du chat et de la souris. À chaque fois que j'arrivais à le toucher, il s'éclipsait de nouveau, et je devais encore ''courir'' pour le rattraper. Mais il avait l'air de plutôt bien s'amuser, lui... C'était ses éclats de rire qui m'empêchait de me fâcher. Toutefois, je fus bientôt fatigué de ce petit jeu. Je fronçai les sourcils, avant d'accélérer et de jouer sérieusement. J'étais en bien meilleure forme physique que lui, si bien que je n'eus pas de difficulté à lui attraper le poignet et le tirai assez fort pour le coller contre moi. Je lui bloquai toute fuite en passant mon bras autour de sa taille, pour le sceller contre moi.

-Gagné.

-Tss! C'est pas du jeu! Relâche-moi!

-Non. J'ai gagné, j'ai donc le droit à une récompense, non?

-... Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Il avait l'air faussement fâché, et faussement résigné. Je voyais bien qu'il s'amusait autant que moi à ce petit jeu. Toujours sans le lâcher, je revins vers le bord des bains. Là, je l'accotai contre le mur pour qu'il arrête de s'échapper et je vins de nouveau coller mes lèvres contre les siennes. Au lieu de se défendre cette fois, il me rendit mon baiser, et passa ses bras autour de mon cou pour caresser mes cheveux mouillés. Je caressai ses hanches, le bas de son dos, tout en mettant un peu de pression contre son membre avec ma cuisse. Il m'avait tellement manqué pendant toute la semaine...

-Rei...

-Hm?

-Je veux pas te voir partir à la guerre...

-Pas un autre qui vient me demander de quitter mon poste de général...

-Uruha t'as dit la même chose?

-Pas dans les même mots, mais ça voulait dire ça. Arrêtons de parler de lui, je veux profiter complètement de se moment avec toi.

J'embrassai son cou, sa mâchoire, fermai les yeux pour bien le sentir, pour bien l'aimer. Dans un sens, je me fichais un peu que quelqu'un nous voit. J'aimais Ruki, pas Uruha. C'était un amour impossible, mais c'était l'homme que j'aimais... Je ne devrais pas faire ça, mais qu'importe. Je ne suis vraiment heureux que quand je peux tenir mon Ruki dans mes bras...

-Rei...

-Hm?

-Tu vas revenir, hein?

-Je peux pas te le promettre.

-A... alors on est mieux de faire de ce soir des souvenirs mémorables, hein? Comme c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on se voit...

-Je vais peut-être pas mourir.

-T'as pas l'air sûr...

-... je peux rien promettre.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures.

-Je veux pas mourir.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau, avant de se tourner et d'appuyer ses mains contre le mur. Je savais ce qu'il attendait de moi. Je me collai contre lui, embrassa la peau tendre de son dos, avant de le pénétrer d'une poussé. Je l'entendis gémir, puis nos souffles commencèrent à s'accélérer à chacun de mes mouvements. D'une de mes mains, j'attrapai son membre et commença à faire des vas et vient, et de l'autre, je serrai sa main. Puis, après un gémissement plus long, plus rauque, et plus intense, je m'arrêtai et me retirai avant de me laisser retomber sur mon amoureux. Il se retourna, heureux. Puis il vint coller ses lèvres aux miennes pour la dernière fois.

**Fin du chapitre**

Voilà, c'était joli, ne? Avec Uruha qui commence déjà à douter... Et Ruki et Reita qui s'en vienne pas subtil... ils vont finir par se faire prendre, ces deux-là! Ou pas... Je vous spoilerai pas (ou du moins, j'essairai de pas vous spoiler... mais quand on a les 7 derniers chapitres d'écrits dans sa tête, c'est dur de pas parler de la suite...)

Bon, d'accord, je me tais.


	12. Chapter 12: If they are ine love

**Titre:** Sumeragi→ If they are in love... (S'ils s'aiment...)

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki!

**Genre : **Amour, amitié, guerre, trahison...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

J'ai pas trop de commentaires à faire alors... bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 11**

Je refermai la porte des bains en silence. Puis, un peu troublé, je retournai dans le corridor du palais, ne sachant trop que faire. Uruha-sama m'avait demandé de retrouvé son Général. Je l'avais trouvé, oui, mais... Je ne pouvais pas non plus débarquer dans les bains maintenant et dire au Général que l'Empereur le demande... si?

Je retournai voir l'Empereur. Dans tous les cas, si je lui disais où se trouvait son Général en ce moment, c'est sûr que j'allais provoquer un incident diplomatique. Il valait mieux jouer la comédie pour l'instant... et protéger le Général. En espérant que cet imbécile se réveil et se décide à soit rester fidèle à son amoureux, soit lui dire clairement qu'il préférait un autre homme.

-Ah, Aoi. Tu as pu trouver le Général?

-Non, Uruha-sama.

-Mais alors où peut-il bien être... J'aimerais bien le voir avant qu'il parte pour le front, demain...

-Sauf votre respect, votre Majesté, je crois bien que le Général n'apprécierait pas de se faire déranger à cette heure alors qu'il doit quitter le palais tôt demain matin...

-Tu as une idée de l'endroit où il peut être?

-J'ai cogné à la porte de sa chambre. La lumière était éteinte et je n'ai pas eu de réponse. Peut-être dort-il déjà...

-Où peut-être est-il avec un autre...

-Majesté?

-L'autre fois, il avait sur lui l'odeur d'un autre homme.

Eh merde... si l'Empereur commençait à douter, ce n'était pas du tout une bonne chose. Mais alors là, pas du tout. Il est tellement possessif que... je ne voudrais pas être à la place de Reita-sama. Mais si l'Empereur se rend compte que moi, je lui ai mentis? Que va-t-il me faire?

-Le Général est un homme plutôt populaire. On le demande souvent pour faire une tâche ou une autre. Il voit beaucoup de monde dans une journée...

-Crois-tu qu'il pourrait me tromper?

-Je... euh... personnellement, je ne vois pas qui serait assez fou pour vouloir vous tromper.

-Que veux-tu dire par là?

-Que vous êtes l'Empereur, l'homme le plus puissant et le plus respecté du pays. Pouvoir être avec vous est le plus grand honneur qu'un homme puisse avoir, et je ne crois pas que le général soit assez stupide pour tourner le dos à cet honneur.

Enfin si, il est vraiment assez stupide pour ça...

-Tu ne comprends pas les sentiments d'un homme, Aoi.

-Pardon?

-En amour il n'est pas question de hiérarchie sociale, de pouvoir ou de richesse. Si tu aimes vraiment un homme, tu l'aimes pour l'être qu'il est, sa personnalité, et non pas pour sa position dans la société.

-Je... crois comprendre ce que vous dites.

-Es-tu amoureux, Aoi?

-Euh... je...

Si je révélais ma relation avec Kai, j'avais l'impression que ce dernier pourrait m'assassiner purement et simplement. Mais j'avais déjà cacher trop de chose à mon Empereur, se soir, pouvais-je lui mentir une autre fois?

-Laisse, Aoi. Je ne sais plus ce que je raconte. Je devrais m'inquiéter pour la guerre et l'avenir du pays, alors que je ne pense qu'à mes sentiments. Je te libère pour le reste de la journée. Bonne nuit, Aoi.

-Merci, Uruha-sama. Je vous souhaite une merveilleuse nuit, aussi.

Je m'inclinai bien bas avant de tourner les talons, trop heureux de m'en aller. Je marchai rapidement dans les corridors jusqu'à atteindre la chambre de Kai. Je ne pris même pas la peine de cogné à la porte, me contentant d'entrer, et de venir me coucher à côté de mon amoureux qui dormait déjà.

-...Hm? Ao...i?

-Désolé, je voulais pas te réveiller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je croyais que... je dois me lever tôt, demain, tu sais?

-Je sais... Désolé.

Je le serrai fort contre moi, mais il se dégagea pour allumer la lampe sur sa table de chevet et s'assoir dans son lit. Le reflet de la lumière sur sa peau, les effets d'ombre dans sur son visage, la nuit lui donnait un air un peu mystérieux et très séduisant. Mais il avait les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil, et étouffa un bâillement. Il pouvait aussi être très mignon, mon amoureux.

-Tu as l'air pâle... Ça va?

-Non...

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas?

-J'ai menti à l'Empereur...

-Mais t'es malade! Pourquoi t'as fait ça! Tu veux te faire tuer?

-Je sais plus pourquoi je l'ai fait... T'as raison, je suis peut-être malade...

-Raconte-moi tout depuis le début. Ça a rapport avec le Général, non? Cet imbécile à encore fait des conneries?

-Je l'ai vu dans les bains... avec le petit blond.

-C'est pas vrai... Alors le Général est vraiment amoureux de ce petit blond?

-Alors ça, oui. Il a vraiment l'air d'être complètement amoureux de ce mec.

-Il... il trompe vraiment l'Empereur...

-Et connaissant Uruha-sama...

-Toute cette histoire va mal se terminer, j'en ai bien peur.

Je restai silencieux un moment. Est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment faire quelque chose pour tenter de régler les choses? Je pouvais toujours essayer de parler avec l'Empereur pour lui faire accepter le fait que Reita-sama le trompe avec un autre, alors que Kai pourrait discuter avec le Général et l'emmener éventuellement à rompre avec Uruha-sama... On aurait jamais du permettre que ces deux-là soient en couple.

-Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Reita-san... Mais pourquoi il a décidé de tomber amoureux après toutes ses années? Il a vraiment mal choisi son moment!

-Je comprends pas vraiment comment il fait pour aimer quelqu'un d'autre quand il a l'Empereur à ses genoux, prêt à l'aimer et à l'adorer...

-Tu me laisserais tomber si l'Empereur te disait qu'il t'aimait?

-Bien sûr que oui!

-Aoi!

-Mais c'est parce que je craindrais pour ma vie, tu comprends... pas parce que je t'aimes pas...

-Reita est vraiment le seul à oser défier l'Empereur.

-C'est parce qu'il est suicidaire.

-Ou bien il est juste totalement fou amoureux de Ruki.

Personnellement, même si je suis fou amoureux de Kai, je serais pas assez fou pour oser refuser l'Empereur... enfin, chacun ses valeurs, hein. Moi ma vie compte plus que mes sentiments personnels.

-Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit si grave.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Eh bien, de la situation. C'est sûr qu'au final, ils finiront blessés tous les trois, mais ce sont des hommes rationnels... Ils n'iront pas jusqu'au crime passionnel, non?

-Je connais pas Ruki, mais il serait fou de vouloir tuer l'Empereur ou le Général. C'est plutôt l'Empereur qui pourrait..

-Oui, mais au final, on s'en fiche, non? Un concubin de plus ou de moins sur cette planète, ça ne changerait pas grand chose. Et un Général, ça se remplace. Qui te dit que je pourrais pas être nommé Général si jamais il faudrait ''remplacer'' Reita-sama?

-Je croyais pas que tu pouvais être aussi démoniaque.

-Je préfère opportuniste.

-Mouais... Bon, je vais te laisser. Tu dois te lever tôt, demain.

Kai fut un peu triste de me voir partir. Mais j'avais l'impression qu'il me restait quelque chose à faire avant d'aller me coucher. Je n'étais pas ''opportuniste'' comment mon amoureux. Dans tous les cas, ma situation à moi ne changerait probablement pas. Alors pourquoi leur histoire me tenait-elle autant à cœur? Je me sentais ridicule. Je devrais arrêter de m'en faire... Pourtant, je ne pouvais cesser de penser à ces trois-là.

Toc toc toc

-Euh... Oui?

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger à cette heure-là, Ruki-sama. Puis-je vous parler?

-Vous êtes...

-Aoi, le majordome de l'Empereur.

-Oui... L'empereur me réclame à cette heure-là?

-Non, je ne suis pas venu sur les ordres de l'Empereur. J'aimerais seulement vous parler.

-Bien sûr... Entrez, venez vous asseoir.

Je sentais un léger malaise entre nous deux. Il faut croire que je ne le voyais que quand l'Empereur voulait que j'aille le chercher. Je ne lui avais jamais vraiment parler ou fait la conversation. Il devait trouver louche que je vienne le voir à une heure si tardive... Je pouvais comprendre son malaise. D'ailleurs moi aussi, je n'étais plus très sûr de ce que je venais faire ici.

-Alors, Aoi-san, que vouliez-vous me dire?

-Je n'irai pas par quatre chemin... C'est au sujet de Reita-sama et d'Uruha-sama.

Je le vis se crisper. Je l'ignorai toutefois pour continuer.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, bien sûr, que ces deux hommes, les deux plus puissants de l'Empire, sont actuellement en couple ensemble...

-Bien sûr que je le sais...

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle et il pâlissait à vu d'œil.

-Je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous faire peur, vous faire la morale, vous arrêtez ou quoique se soit. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de faire ce genre de chose.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites.

-Je sais que vous aimez le Général autant qu'il vous aime, et que vous ne vous gênez pas, parfois, pour...

-C'est bon, j'ai compris!

Au moins avait-il repris quelques couleurs. Comment pouvait-on passer de blanc à rouge si rapidement?

-Que voulez-vous, Aoi-san? Si c'est de l'argent pour que vous gardiez le silence, vous feriez mieux d'aller voir le Général. À moins que vous n'ayez peur qu'il ne vous réduise au silence...

-Je connais le Général depuis plus longtemps que vous, et je n'ai pas peur de vos menaces. Le Général ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'argent pour garder le silence. Je suis venu ici se soir pour vous avertir.

-M'a... m'avertir?

-L'Empereur se doute de quelque chose. Même s'il a une confiance aveugle en Reita-sama, il commence toutefois à douter de lui. Et le Général est un bien piètre menteur...

-... Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?

-Le mieux serait que vous cessiez de vous voir pendant un certains temps, le temps qu'Uruha-sama oubli ses doutes.

-Oh, ça sera facile alors. Comme Rei pars demain matin pour faire la guerre et que je ne le reverrai peut-être plus...

-Ne soyez pas pessimiste. Le Général est fort, il a survécu à de nombreuses batailles, déjà.

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais parfois... je pense à quel point se serait l'issu la plus simple pour nous trois s'il mourrait simplement sur le champ de bataille... Même si je ne pourrais probablement pas survivre à sa perte.

-Ne dites pas de tels choses, Ruki-sama!

-Désolé.

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux. Je devrais cesser de m'occuper d'eux, complètement. Pourquoi l'amour ne peux-t-il pas être simple?

**Fin du chapitre**

Je vous avoue, il était pas très intéressant comme chapitre... Mais la suite va être meilleur, je vous le promet^^


	13. Chapter 13: I missed you so much!

**Titre:** Sumeragi → I missed you so much! (Tu m'as tellement manqué!)

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki! Et les autres couples, là...

**Genre : **Amour, amitié, trahison, guerre...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Ça me fait drôle de savoir que toutes mes fics en cours tendent vers la fin... et dans un sens, j'ai pas envie qu'elle se termine. Alors que dans l'autre, j'ai hâte de les avoir fini pour en commencer d'autre...

J'ai encore décidé de changer la fin de cette fic... Je me suis dit que comme ils mourraient tous ou presque dans Jigoku, je devais faire une effort et être un peu plus gentil avec eux dans Sumeragi. Au départ, il devait y avoir trois morts, puis juste un, maintenant j'ai décidé qu'ils allaient tous survivre^^ Je suis gentille, hein? Profitez-en, mes fics dans lesquelles il n'y a pas de mort sont assez rares...

**Chapitre 13**

Ça faisait une semaine, déjà, que mon Reita était partie. La guerre contre le pays voisin avait sans doute commencer, mais les nouvelles nous arrivent que très lentement. Le dernier messager avait seulement pu nous dire que les forces ennemis étaient en vu, et que bientôt l'affrontement allait commencer.

Moi, avec tout ça, je m'ennuyais ferme. J'avais encore plein de dossier à régler, de choses à gérer, bien sûr. Ça me prenait une partie de mes journées, mais pas la totalité. Le reste du temps, je déprimais à la pensé que peut-être je n'allais plus jamais pouvoir revoir mon Reita.

J'étais encore dans une de mes phases dépressives, cet après-midi là. Pour me déprimer davantage, il pleuvait à boire debout dehors, donc je ne pouvais pas prendre une marche dans les jardins, pour passer le temps. Je restai donc coucher sur le lit, hésitant à me laisser aller aux larmes...

Toc toc toc

-C'est qui?

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Uruha-sama... C'est Ruki...

-Ruki? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? Je t'ai pas appelé!

-Puis-je entrer?

-Euh... oui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait, ce concubin? Lorsque je le vis entrai, je remarquai à quel point je les avai négligé, lui et les autres. Je n'en avais pas fait venir un seul dans ma chambre depuis que Reita était parti. Enfin... Ruki venait sans doute pour me remonter le moral. Je n'allais quand même pas le renvoyer dans sa chambre. Peut-être que... ça me ferait du bien, passer un peu de temps avec lui.

Je voyais qu'il était un peu hésitant. Je lui souris pour le mettre en confiance, même si je me doutais pas mal que mon sourire devait être faux. Je m'approchai tranquillement de lui, le pris dans mes bras et coller rapidement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il me repoussa, par contre, et je ne fis rien pour l'en empêcher. Cette odeur... l'odeur qu'il avait, je l'avais déjà senti quelque part... ailleurs que sur lui.

-Uruha-sama, je ne suis pas venu pour ça...

-Que me veux-tu, alors?

-Je euh... vous avez l'air de ne pas être très joyeux ces temps-ci...

-Je n'ai aucune raison de l'être. Tu viens pour me remonter le morale?

-Non! Je sais bien que... personne ne pourras vraiment remplacer Reita-sama à votre côté...

-Où veux-tu en venir?

-Je pensais que... peut-être... vous pourriez aller le voir sur le champ de bataille.

-Hein?

-Si vous rester loin des affrontements, il ne devrait pas y avoir le moindre danger. Vous devriez alors pouvoir voir le Général...

-Pourquoi tu me proposes ça?

-Parce que je n'aime pas voir mon Empereur déprimé et triste. Je vous en pris, aller le voir.

Il y a quelque chose de louche. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il tenait tant à ce que j'aille voir Reita. Mais il est vrai aussi que je ne comprenais pas vraiment mes concubins. Je n'avais pas chercher à les connaître plus qu'il ne le fallait. Je ne pouvais donc pas vraiment comprendre les motivations de Ruki... Mais il y avait quelque chose que je n'aimais pas. Juste l'odeur suffisait à me faire douter. J'avais déjà senti cette odeur-là à quelque part, ailleurs que sur lui... Peut-être que je devenais parano...

Toutefois, l'idée de Ruki me plaisait absolument. Pourquoi je n'y avais pas penser moi-même? Je sortais tellement jamais du palais... Rei avait toujours refusé que je sorte, jugeant le monde extérieur trop dangereux pour moi. Mais il ne faut pas exagérer non plus. Je suis un adulte responsable, maintenant, et j'aurai toute une garde pour me protéger. Et rendu là-bas, j'aurai lui, et toute une armée. Qu'importe, il allait sans doute m'en vouloir. Tant pis, j'avais trop en vie de le voir.

-Aoi!

-Vous m'avez appeler, Ojou-sama?

-Prépare ma garde, mes bagages et des cheveux.

-Votre majesté sans va?

-Oui. Je vais voir comment ça se déroule sur le champ de bataille.

-Veuillez m'excusez, mais ce ne serait pas vraiment une bonne idée...

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Prépare aussi tes bagages, tu viens avec moi.

-Oui, Uruha-sama...

-Et prépare les choses de Ruki-chan, il vient avec nous.

Aoi ne répondit pas à mon dernier ordre, se contentant d'ouvrir de grands yeux et de dévisager Ruki qui lui fixait le sol, mal à l'aise. On me cachait définitivement quelque chose, et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout.

Le lendemain matin à l'aube, on partit. Le voyage fut incroyablement pénible... pour moi. Les autres, pour la plupart des soldats, étaient tous plus ou moins habitué à voyager. Mon seul réconfort était qu'Aoi s'en tirait aussi péniblement que moi. Ruki, par contre, faisait tranquillement trotté son cheval en arrière du mien, et semblait parfaitement heureux de se retrouver en selle. Il avait une telle maîtrise de son cheval que je ne pouvais que le jalouser. Mais en même temps, ça faisait ressortir ses racines de roturier. Ruki n'était pas un noble, même si maintenant il en portait plus ou moins le titre. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment son passé, mis à part le fait qu'il était un esclave... J'aurais peut-être du m'intéresser davantage à mes concubins.

Je sus qu'on arrivait enfin en voyant l'étendard de mon empire qui s'approchait de nous. Un petit comité d'accueil formé de seulement 4 soldats s'avança vers notre formation.

-Votre Majesté, le Général prit de bien vouloir vous excuser, il n'a pas venir vous accueillir lui-même en personne.

-Ça va, je comprends qu'il est d'autres obligations. Menez-moi à lui.

-Oui, Majesté.

Mon cœur battait tellement vite. On guida tranquillement les cheveux à travers la forteresse qui nous tenait de point de défense et d'opération, puis je fu forcé de descendre pour finir la route à pied. On me fit monté un somptueux escaliers, puis j'entrai dans une pièce sobrement décoré, meublé de quelques chaises et d'une grande table en son centre, sur laquelle une carte et différent point de couleur était posé. Quelques hommes semblaient réfléchir intensément et discuter autour de cette table. Et à l'autre bout, se tenait mon général, l'homme de ma vie.

Dès qu'ils se rendirent compte de mon arrivé, les hommes se tournèrent vers moi et s'inclinèrent. Reita en fit autant, bien que avant qu'il ne s'incline, je pus lire dans ses yeux de la désapprobation. Je savais qu'il était contre ma venue ici. Mais j'étais l'empereur, j'avais le droit de prendre les décisions que je voulais.

-Uruha-sama, bienvenue dans notre humble quartier général. Même si nous sommes en guerre, nous ferons notre possible pour vous assurer un confort comparable à celui que vous avez au palais.

-Merci, Général, mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour le confort. Comment se déroule les chose jusqu'à présent?

-Toutes les circonstances nous sont favorables. Nous avons perdus plusieurs vaillants hommes jusqu'à présent, mais les pertes ennemis sont plus nombreuses. Ils ne pourront continuer longtemps à résister à nos assauts, et ne réussiront jamais à percer nos défenses. Ils n'auront pas le choix d'abandonner bientôt.

-Bien, bien. Je vous laisse, Général. Je suis fatigué du voyage. J'espère que vous pourrez m'accorder un entretien privé tout à l'heure.

-Oui, Uruha-sama.

Je redescendis les marches et on me mena dans ma chambre, la plus luxueuse de cette pauvre forteresse qui servait de poste de défense. Cette chambre me paraissait si petite et froide à comparé à ce que j'avais toujours eu... Mais je n'avais pas à me plaindre. Dans quelques heures, j'allais pouvoir passer du temps avec Reita!

Je me couché sur le lit trop dur, et m'endormit aussitôt. Il me semble que je venais à peine de fermer les yeux que déjà, je fus réveiller par le poids d'un corps qui se posait à côté de moi. J'ouvris à peine les yeux pour voir mon Rei, le visage fatigué, des cernes sous les yeux. La guerre ne devait pas vraiment lui laisser le temps de se reposer.

-Tu devais avoir quelque chose de vraiment important à me dire pour venir me voir jusqu'ici.

-Non. J'avais juste besoin de te voir et de te parler.

-Alors toi vraiment...

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Ouais.

-Tu peux rester ici pour la nuit? On parlera plus demain...

-Hmmm...

Je me collai un peu plus contre lui, et me rendormit aussitôt. J'étais trop heureux de le retrouver...

**Fin du chapitre**

Voilà, encore un autre chapitre de fini! Le prochain chapitre sera encore plus intéressant que celui là... Comment ça, vous avez deviner qu'il allait y avoir du Reituki? Il faut bien rendre certains chapitres un peu intéressant voyons (a).


	14. Chapter 14: Oups

**Titre:** Sumeragi → Oups...

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki!

**Genre : **Amour, amitié, guerre, trahison...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

La fin approche, on la sent tous venir, hein? Enfin, je vous laisse vous délecter de ce cher chapitre...

**Début du chapitre **

J'avais réussi. Et l'Empereur semblait ne se douter de rien encore. Tout me semblait véritablement parfait. Il fallait seulement que je sois un peu patient et puis... je pourrai enfin voir mon Rei! Je pourrai le voir, me serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser... Est-ce qu'il allait être content de me voir? Uruha allait sans doute le monopoliser la première nuit. Il allait encore poser ses mains sur mon Rei, et il allait encore violé ses douces lèvres, et il allait encore... Arf, je comprends pas pourquoi Rei ne lui dit pas carrément qu'il ne l'aime pas, et qu'il sort seulement avec lui par sympathie. Mais il n'arrive pas à le lui dire. Peut-être... peut-être que je lui avais emmené plus de trouble en poussant Uruha à venir ici. Je n'avais pas vraiment penser à ce qu'il penserait de cette visite surprise, alors qu'on est en pleine guerre. Il allait sûrement pas apprécié... Quand j'allais le voir, il faudrait que je me fasse super mignon et désirable pour qu'il me pardonne...

Comme de fait, dès qu'on arriva à cette espèce de forteresse, l'Empereur demanda à ce qu'on le conduise au Général. Lui, ça ne paraissait pas louche s'il allait voir Rei, tandis que si moi, un concubin, demandait à voir le Général, on se poserait des questions... Mais bon, j'avais plein de temps devant moi pour trouver en cachette la chambre de Rei.

-Eh, Ruki-san...

-Aoi-san...

-Je vous avais dit qu'il fallait que vous restiez éloigné du Général un moment.

-Oui.

-Et vous ne m'avez pas écouté.

-Non.

-Ruki-san...

-Aoi, êtes-vous amoureux?

-...Oui.

-Alors vous me comprenez, n'est-ce pas? Maintenant, vous êtes de mon côté ou de celui de l'Empereur?

-D'aucun des deux.

-Très bien, alors aidez-moi à trouver où dort le Général.

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais de votre côté.

-Vous avez pas non plus dit que vous étiez contre moi. Alors?

-C'est bon... S'il m'arrivait d'obtenir une information, je vous tiendrai au courant...

-Yeah!

Il s'éloigna en poussant un soupir. Intérieurement, je souriais. C'était vraiment un bon gars, ce majordome... Enfin, je devais me faire beau pour voir mon amant quand l'Empereur aura finit de le monopoliser! Je rejoignis donc la petite pièce qu'on m'avait fait préparer, et je commençai par prendre un grand bain pour me débarrasser des poussières de la route. Puis je m'habillai de vêtement simple avant de sortir dans la forteresse. Je m'y du temps à trouver la chambre de Reita, et encore plus de temps pour réussir à y entrer sans que personne ne me voit.

Comme je m'y attendais, elle était complètement libre malgré l'heure tardive. C'était toujours comme ça. L'empereur demandait à le voir dans sa chambre, et Reita ne rentrait qu'au petit matin dans la sienne pour se changer. Je pourrai donc le voir au matin... La nuit allait être extrêmement longue. En ce moment... mon amour devait tenir dans ses bras cet espèce de type efféminé qui était considéré comme le roi du monde. Peut-être même qu'il le caressait, l'embrassait, le... Non. Mais même s'il ''prenait soin'' de l'empereur, je savais bien qu'au final, c'était moi qu'il aimait. Dans sa manière de me regarder, de me serrer contre lui, de m'embrasser... je sentais que c'était vrai. Ou alors j'étais juste stupide de croire qu'il pouvait s'intéresser à moi.

Peut-être, qu'au final, il ne rentrerait pas dans sa chambre. Peut-être qu'il était si bien avec Uruha qu'il allait rester avec lui et ne reviendrait pas ici. Après tout, il ne savait pas que j'étais là, donc... Il allait peut-être prendre son temps. Ou même s'il savait que j'étais là, peut-être qu'il ne reviendrait même pas pour me voir. Après tout, il a sa guerre à gérer. Et après cette nuit, il doit être fatigué. Il ne voudras sans doute pas voir un pauvre petit concubin pas très important que ça, au final.

Je me retournai en sursaut en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Reita resta un instant sur le seuil, ouvrant grands les yeux probablement par surprise de me voir là, avant de fermer la porte sans dire un mot. Je le regardai un instant, avant de détourner les yeux. Qu'allait-il dire en me voyant là? «Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches? T'aurais jamais du venir! Va-t-en tout de suite! Je veux pas te voir! » J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de ne vraiment pas venir le voir... Mais c'est moi qui ouvrit grands les yeux lorsque je sentis ses main sur ma taille m'attirer à lui, et sa bouche si près de mon oreille.

-Ruki... Tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Alors... t'es pas fâché que je sois là?

-J'ai une raison d'être fâché?

-Euh... j'en connais plusieurs.

-Je veux pas les savoir. Je suis heureux que tu sois là.

Je tentai de ne pas rougir, mais c'était impossible. Déjà, ses mains avaient glissé dans mon dos et s'appliquait à remonter mon chandail alors qu'il déposai des milliers de petits baiser dans mon cou. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, caressant doucement ses cheveux. J'étais tellement heureux de le retrouver... Je n'étais bien que dans ses bras.

-Mais euh... tu dois être fatigué, non?

-J'ai bien dormi cette nuit.

-Dormi?

-Oui. C'est ce qu'on fait la nuit, non?

-Mais... t'étais avec... Uruha...

-Il s'est endormit avant moi.

Alors comme ça... cette nuit... Il n'avait rien fait avec Uruha? Même s'il avait son odeur partout sur lui, ils n'avait rien fait? Je me décollai un peu de lui pour qu'il puisse enlever mon chandail. Une fois mon vêtement enlevé, il enleva le sien en à peine quelques secondes avant de s'attaquer à mon bas. Il me semblait pressé, et ses gestes étaient un peu brusque. Oh, ce n'est pas que je détestais ça... Mais j'aime bien quand il prend son temps, quoi!

-Eh... Ralentis...

-Peux pas...

-Eh?

-J'ai une réunion... dans pas longtemps. On a une autre bataille à mener. Je peux pas rester longtemps... Mais j'ai besoin de toi.

-Hmm... Mais tu prendras plus ton temps les prochaines fois, hein?

-Moui.

À peine avait-il dit ça qu'il me poussait doucement jusqu'à ce que je sois collé contre le mur. Le contact avec la pierre était froid, mais je commençais à avoir tellement chaud que la fraîcheur était la bienvenue. Je brûlais, même, au fur et à mesure que Rei descendait pour embrasser et lécher mon torse. Il m'avait tellement manqué! C'était si bon être avec lui, malgré la rudesse de la pierre qui menaçait de déchirer ma peau, malgré la vitesse à laquelle il allait... Mais c'était tellement intense, j'avais l'impression que je finirais par virer fou.

Rei me caressa doucement la joue tout en continuant à embrasser et sucer mes petits mamelons. J'attrapai cette main et glissai deux doigts dans ma bouche. Je m'amusai ainsi un peu avant qu'il ne retire sa main. Il me regarda un instant avec cet air tellement adorable, ses joues toutes rouges, comme s'il me demandait la permission. Il dut sans doute lire mon accord dans mes yeux, puisqu'il glissa sa main en bas, et me pénétra de ces deux doigts que j'avais moi-même mouillé.

-Ah... Rei...

-On... commence à peine.

-Rei...

-Tourne-toi.

J'avalai ma salive et lui obéit. Je lui tournai le dos et appuyer mes deux main sur le mur. Bien vite, il prit mes hanches de ses deux mains et me pénétra. Mon gémissement fut si fort que j'espérai que les murs soient insonorisé, pour ne pas que d'autres personnes n'entende... Rei posa d'ailleurs bien vite une main sur ma bouche, m'implorant d'essayer de ne pas être trop bruyant. Oh, mais c'est sa faute, aussi! S'il ne me faisait pas sentir aussi bien, je ne me laisserais pas autant aller...

Je n'eus pas vraiment d'autres occasions de me plaindre de quoique se soit, puisque bientôt je n'arrivai plus à formuler une seule pensé claire dans ma tête. Toutefois, comme le reste, cet état de parfait bien-être ne dura pas très longtemps avant que la jouissance ne vienne le remplacer. Reita se retira rapidement de moi, par contre. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Il s'était reculé, même, et ne venait même pas me prendre dans ses bras comme il en avait l'habitude une fois qu'on avait fini de faire l'amour. Je me retournai donc pour voir son expression, juste à temps pour le voir se prendre une gifle magistrale de la part... d'Uruha. Hein? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là?

-Reita, espèce de salopard!

-Uruha...

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me faire? Reita, qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec lui?

-Uruha... laisse-moi t'expliquer...

-L'odeur... l'odeur! Tu avais l'odeur de mon concubin sur toi! Ça fait un moment que tu le vois en cachette?

-Reita-sama... On vous demande d'urgence en réunion.

-Euh... Oui. Soldat, dites-leur que j'arrive.

-Tu comptes fuir avant de m'expliquer, Reita?

-Uruha, peux-tu la fermer, deux minutes? Oui, j'ai fait une connerie. On s'expliquera plus tard. En attendant, laisse-moi m'habiller pour que j'aille gérer cette foutue guerre!

-On s'expliquera... Mais tu n'as rien à m'expliquer, merde! J'ai tout compris! Trompeur! Tu m'as trahi!

-Uruha... tu as trahi notre amitié en me disant que tu m'aimais. Tu m'as forcé là-dedans alors que je ne t'aimais qu'en ami...

-Mais... je...

-Tu m'aimes, je sais. Mais moi j'aime Ruki. Tu devrais pouvoir comprendre ça, non?

Uruha tomba à genoux, les yeux pleins d'eau. Reita s'était rhabillé en deux secondes et quittait maintenant sa chambre. Je m'habillai le plus silencieusement possible, craignant qu'Uruha ne se retourne contre moi pour se défouler. Au lieu de quoi, il se retourna lentement vers moi, l'air complètement épuisé.

-Tu m'as trahi aussi, hein.

-Oui, Uruha-sama.

-Et tu l'affirmes comme ça...

-Que je l'affirme ou non, vous allez me tuer quand même parce que j'ai couché avec votre homme.

-C'est vrai. Lorsque cette guerre sera finit, j'annoncerai ton exécution publique.

-Bien. Et vous croyez pouvoir reprendre Reita de votre côté en m'éliminant?

-Oui. Sans toi...

-Il m'aime. Sans moi, il ne sera plus qu'une ombre dépressive pendant quelques temps.

-Il se donne toujours à fond dans tout... peut-être même qu'il irait jusqu'à s'enlever la vie...

-Si vous lui ordonner de ne pas le faire, il ne le fera pas, mais il en sera malheureux. Comme quand vous lui avez ''ordonner'' de sortir avec vous.

-Je...

-Mon Empereur, je vais retourner dans ma chambre et n'en sortira pas. Je vous demande juste de bien réfléchir à ce que vous comptez faire... Pour le bien de Reita.

Je m'inclinai, avant de sortir rapidement. J'avais peut-être vraiment fait une grosse connerie...

**Fin du chapitre**

Pauvre petit Uru qui a finit par se rendre compte vraiment que son Rei le trompait... Ah, je le plains... Ou pas. Rei va avec Ruki et personne d'autre.


	15. Chapter 15: It'll be my last battle

**Titre:** Sumeragi → It'll be my very last battle... (Ce sera mon tout dernier combat…)

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki

**Genre : **Amour, amitié, guerre, trahison...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas avancé dans mes fics, hein? Alors je vous offre quelques chapitres en même temps, tous de Sumeragi! Parce que je veux la finir pour pouvoir commencer une nouvelle fic. Alors, comme ça fait longtemps, un petit résumé de l'épisode précédent : Reita et Ruki, après s'être retrouvé, s'étaient fait prendre par Uruha… Alors maintenant, que va-t-il leur arriver? ^^

**Début du chapitre**

J'attachais encore les boutons de mon chandail lorsque j'entrai dans la salle de réunion. Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens, légèrement paniqués, mais le silence se fit lorsque j'entrai. Je sentis les regards pesés lourdement sur moi, certains accusateurs, d'autres surpris. À l'entrée de la pièce, je pris le temps de terminer d'attacher mon chandail, comme si de rien n'était, avant de les regarder tranquillement, un à un. Je n'étais pas très crédible en tant que Général en ce moment, habillé rapidement et un peu tout croche, les joues encore rouge des courts moments que j'avais pu passé avec Ruki et l'une de mes joues un peu plus rouge et enflé, portant peut-être encore l'empreinte bien clair de la main de l'Empereur. Ce que je faisais un bon Général, en ce moment...

-Général, nous vous attendions. Venez, prenez ceci.

-Merci, Kai.

-Qu'importe, les troupes adverses...

Je pris la serviette d'eau froide qu'il me tendit et la poser sur ma joue, avant de le suivre en écoutant ce qu'il me racontait sur l'état de la situation. L'ordre reprit dans la pièce, malgré un certain malaise que je provoquais sans doute. J'essayais de me concentrer sur ce qu'il se disait, mais j'étais un peu déconnecté. Cette guerre contre le pays voisin ne m'apparaissait plus du tout important. Que m'importe de sauver ce pays si je ne peux même pas sauver l'homme que j'aime? Je l'avais abandonné avec l'Empereur, dans ma chambre. J'étais partis en vitesse et je les avais laissé ensemble. Ruki est si fragile, Uruha aurait très bien pu... Non, pire, Uruha est l'homme le plus puissant de l'empire, il ordonnera sans doute que Ruki soit exécuter... et que je sois aussi exécuté, si ça se trouve. Une chose est sûr, je serai démis de mes fonctions après cette bataille. Qui voudrait encore suivre un Général qui a ainsi trompé son Empereur? Mais... qu'est-ce qui arrivera à l'Empereur, à l'empire, quand tout le monde saura qu'Uruha aime les hommes, qu'il ne laissera probablement jamais de véritables héritiers, qu'il... qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver à tous, par la suite?

-Reita-sama?

-Pardon?

-J'étais en train de dire que le gros des troupes adverses étaient présentement en train de traverser la montagne, vous m'écoutiez?

-Si, bien sûr...

-Alors, qu'allons-nous faire?

-Attendre.

-Hein?

-Nous allons attendre.

Un tonnerre de protestations s'éleva dans la salle. Je ne fis rien pour le faire taire. Après tout, j'avais l'habitude qu'on critique ainsi mes décisions. Comme j'avais été nommé Général très jeune, on m'avait toujours critiqué tout au long de ma carrière. Mais maintenant, je crois bien que c'était la pire fois qu'on me criait ainsi. Selon eux, j'étais complètement déconnecté, je ne pensais qu'à mes problèmes personnels avant ceux du royaume, et j'allais mener tout le monde à la déchéance et l'empire à sa perte. Dans un sens, je ne pouvais pas vraiment les contredire.

Kai se battu véritablement pour faire rétablir le silence. Quand enfin les protestations cessèrent, on me demanda d'expliquer un peu plus ma proposition.

-Nos éclaireurs disent que leurs troupes sont plus nombreuses que les nôtres. Si nous avançons à leur rencontre pour protéger nos frontières, nous allons devoir combattre en pleine montagne. Nous n'aurons pas la possibilité d'utiliser notre artillerie. Aussi, ils sont plus aptes à combattre dans les montagnes que nous. Nous allons attendre qu'ils traversent nos frontières, les montagnes, et nous les écraserons dans notre pays, sur notre terrain. Nous serons prêts, reposés, alors qu'ils seront épuisés d'avoir franchi les montagnes.

-Même alors, les pertes seront grandes de notre côté, et il y a des possibilités que certains ennemis franchissent nos lignes et...

-Il y a des possibilités, des si... Mais si nous avançons maintenant nous perdrons. Je sais que vous ne devez plus avoir confiance en moi, les rumeurs circulent vites dans notre royaume et vous devez tous être au courant... Mais je vous demande une dernière fois de me faire confiance, s'il vous plait. Je me battrai aux côtés de nos soldats, en première ligne. Je compte en faire mon dernier combat, et si mourir pour mon pays me permettra de racheter mes fautes et de sauvegarder l'Empereur et l'Empire, alors je serai fier d'être le premier à tomber sous les assauts de l'ennemi, après en avoir emporté le maximum avec moi en enfer. Alors, vous battrez vous avec moi, ou contre moi?

Je n'écoutai pas la réponse qu'ils pourraient me donner. Je n'étais plus capable de supporter leurs regards, alors je leur tournai simplement le dos pour quitter la salle. Je savais qu'ils allaient faire comme je l'avais dit, qu'on allait attendre, et que ce soir, probablement, nous nous battrons pour repousser l'ennemi dans les montagnes. Oui, j'étais sûr qu'ils allaient m'écouter. Après tout, c'était un peu comme mes dernières volontés.

Je sortis donc de la salle et marchai rapidement dans les corridors, sans trop savoir où j'allais. Le monde se poussait sur mon passage, mais je n'avais pas vraiment conscience de grand chose. Je m'arrêtai à une fenêtre. Enlevant le tissu mouillé de ma joue, je m'accotai pour regarder le ciel à travers les volets grands ouverts. Quelques nuages cotonneux décoraient le ciel d'un bleu pur. La visibilité était parfaite, les archers n'auront aucune difficulté à tirer. Ah...

-Quelle belle journée pour mourir, hein?

-Capitaine Kai...

-C'est ce que vous vous disiez, non?

-...

-Vous êtes si facile à deviner, Général, je ne sais pas comment l'Empereur a pu être si aveugle.

Il vint s'accoter à côté de moi. Un aigle traversa le ciel; nous le regardâmes passés, en silence. Il en avait de la chance, celui-là. Libre comme l'air... J'ai beau être le deuxième homme le plus puissant du royaume, je n'en suis pas moins enchaînés à mes fonctions, à mes responsabilités, à mon rang... Les véritables esclaves ne sont pas les plus pauvres, ce sont bien les plus puissants. Au final, nous n'avons plus les mêmes droits que les êtres humains, puisque chacune de nos décisions peut jouer sur la vie et l'amour d'autres hommes. Je n'en peux plus de toutes ses responsabilités... tout ce que je veux, c'est de pouvoir tenir encore mon amour dans mes bras.

Mais je suis un lâche. Un lâche et un fuyard. Comme j'ai fui devant le regards des autres hauts-gradés, je me préparais à fuir le futur même. Entraînant dans ma connerie des milliers d'homme...

-Je vous suivrai jusqu'au bout, Général.

-Non. Un autre capitaine prendra ta place à côté de moi, ce soir. Tu resteras derrière, pour protéger l'Empereur. Je compte sur toi pour devenir le prochain Général.

-Je me dois de vous désobéir, Reita-sama. Et s'il le faut, je quitterai l'armée pour pouvoir vous désobéir et me battre à vos côtés.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, à toi aussi, de discuter mes ordres?

-Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment considérer comme un supérieur, Rei, alors laisse-moi te parler en ami. Ce que tu comptes faire n'est que pur connerie. Je me battrai avec toi pour t'empêcher de mourir.

-Ridicule.

-C'est toi qui est ridicule. Tu ne veux vraiment pas mourir, non? Tu ne veux pas abandonner Ruki et le laisser se faire exécuter par ta faute!

-Ce n'est pas ma faute! Il a désobéi aux ordres de l'Empereur...

-Et alors? L'Empereur est ton meilleur ami, il aurait sans doute pris en considération tes sentiments si tu lui avais tout dit de ce que tu ressentais!

-Il ne m'aurait pas écouté... Il ne faisait que...

-C'est parce que tu lui as laissé croire que tu l'aimais!

Je fis silence, surpris et un peu troublé. Kai ne m'avait jamais vraiment parlé comme ça, avant. Alors selon lui, tout était vraiment... de ma faute? Je baissai les yeux par terre, un instant. Quelques gouttes d'eau tomba sur le sol, à mes pieds. J'espérais bien qu'on était tout seul dans ce corridor, parce que je n'avais jamais eu l'air si pitoyable. Je finis par relever les yeux vers mon capitaine, un peu déterminé malgré l'eau qui tombait silencieusement sur mes joues.

-Alors, que dois-je faire?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Kai, tu dois me dire ce que je dois faire!

-Alors bats-toi ce soir. Et ne meurs pas.

Je frappai violemment le mur de pierre de mon poing droit. Kai... me frustrait. Pour qui se prenait-il à m'ordonner de ne pas mourir alors que j'avais pris justement la décision de mourir ce soir? Et il est mon subordonné, en plus! Il s'empressa de reprendre la serviette mouillé que j'avais laissé contre la fenêtre pour nettoyer le sang qui coulait maintenant de mes jointures. Non, je ne m'étais pas manqué. Mais la douleur me faisait un bien énorme. Un prémisse à ce qu'il allait se passer ce soir, sans doute.

Prions pour que ma mort soit lente et douloureuse...

**Fin du chapitre**

Oui, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai cette manie de faire des Rei suicidaire, ou prêt à mourir, ou alors à le tuer purement et simplement… Pourtant, je l'aime bien 3 Mais bon, la mort et Rei ne doivent faire qu'un dans ma tête…

En passant, bonne année à tout le monde!


	16. Chapter 16: For their sake

**Titre:** Sumeragi → For their sake... (Pour leur bien…)

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki

**Genre : **Amour, amitié, guerre, trahison...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Voilà voilà, le deuxième de la soirée! Enfin, de la nuit… (Non, il est pas minuit 40, chez moi… x.x) Enfin, il est un peu plus court celui-là… Mais j'aime pas trop joué Aoi. Je cerne mal son caractère, je sais. Il est trop mystérieux pour moi. Je préfère m'en tenir à Reita et Ruki. Les deux plus chous 3

**Début du chapitre**

L'Empereur s'était enfermé dans la chambre de son bien-aimé, refusant d'en sortir ou de laisser qui que se soit entré. Je tentai de réconforter tout le monde en disant que je m'occupais de lui, mais sincèrement je n'en menais pas large. Je craignais vraiment qu'il ne fasse une connerie, comme qu'il ne décide de mettre fin à ses jours ou une autre fantaisie dans ce genre-là. Si l'Empereur mourrait maintenant, et aussi près d'un champ de bataille, les catastrophes seraient terribles... encore plus si l'assassin de l'Empereur était lui-même!

Enfin, j'avais réussi à faire s'éloigner la foule des curieux, et maintenant j'espérais bien qu'Uruha-sama se déciderait à me laisser entrer. J'avais fait préparé son saké préféré, imaginant sans doute que si jamais il finissait par bien vouloir m'ouvrir la porte, il allait me demander son alcool afin de pouvoir se saouler comme il l'a déjà fait tant de fois... À moins qu'il ne me demande de remplacer son Général, comme on l'a déjà fait tant de fois avant. Je ne peux rien lui refuser, surtout pas en ce moment. Je ne voudrais pas être ajouté sur la liste des personnes à exécuter.

J'entendis enfin de petits pas dans la chambre, puis le bruit d'une serrure que l'on déclenche. Uruha ouvrit tranquillement la porte, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Il me tira par la manche pour me faire entrer, puis s'empressa de rebarrer la porte derrière moi.

-Monseigneur, j'ai préparé...

-Non, je ne veux rien boire. Je dois garder les idées claires pour décider de la suite.

-Oui, Uruha-sama...

Bon, il allait peut-être un peu mieux que ce que je croyais. Tout de même, il avait un aura étrangement effrayant. Dans un sens, j'aurais préféré qu'il soit déprimé et qu'il se mette à boire, comme ça au moins j'aurais su comment réagir. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais faire devant cette lueur mauvaise qui dansait dans ses yeux.

-Aoi, nous devons parler.

-Parler de...

-Leur exécution.

-Leur...? Vous allez pendre Reita-sama aussi?

-Non. Il m'a trahi mais il reste un grand combattant quand même. Ce serait déshonorer sa famille que de le pendre, alors qu'elle ne m'a rien fait. Je lui laisserai le droit de se faire harakiri, comme ça l'honneur de sa famille sera sauve.

-Vous croyez qu'il...

-Si je lui ordonne, il le fera. Il a au moins le mérite d'être fidèle à son Empereur, même s'il ne l'a pas été à l'homme qu'est son Empereur.

-Majesté...

-Suffit. Il se fera harakiri. Il mourra. Mais le blondinet mourra avant, pour que Reita le voit mourir. Il doit souffrir plus qu'il ne m'a fait souffrir.

-Si je puis me permettre, il a déjà beaucoup souffert et...

-Non, je ne veux rien entendre! C'est un sans-cœur et les sans-cœurs ne peuvent pas ressentir la souffrance, de toute façon!

-Uruha-sama...

-Aoi, je compte sur toi pour préparer les exécutions. Nous devons faire ça modestement, pour étouffer un peu l'affaire et protéger mon honneur. Dire qu'ils ont comploter ensemble pour me faire tomber de mon trône. Oui, un coup d'état tous les deux. C'est ça, nous dirons ça.

-Bien, majesté...

-Ruki est-il toujours dans sa chambre?

-Je... je l'ignore.

-Aller vérifier. S'il y ait, vous me l'apporterez. Je veux l'avoir sous les yeux. On ne sait jamais, il pourrait essayer de séduire le capitaine Kai...

-Euh... pardon? En quoi le capitaine Kai a-t-il rapport dans tout cela?

-Il sera le nouveau Général. Et je m'assurerai qu'il reste célibataire! Le Général ne doit n'être fidèle qu'à moi, n'aimer que moi. Il est mignon, il remplacera très bien Reita. Et je ferai exécuter tout ceux qui se rapprocheront trop de lui.

-Euh... bien, Uruha-sama.

-Tu es pâle, ça va?

-Je... vais aller chercher Ruki.

-Bien, c'est ça. Va chercher ce traitre.

C'est avec un certain soulagement que je quittai enfin l'Empereur. Alors si ça se trouve... je suis le prochain dans la liste des exécutions... Je ne pouvais que m'imaginer, la corde au cou, alors que je traversai les corridors pour me rendre à la chambre de Ruki. En chemin, je croisai justement le capitaine Kai. Il me sourit nerveusement et fit un petit signe de la main, mais je détournai la tête et tournai dans le prochain corridor pour ne pas le croiser. Surpris, il me rattrapa tout de même. On ne devait pas nous voir ensemble... J'ouvris la première porte et je m'y engouffrai, laissant Kai rentrer avant de refermer la porte. Heureusement, la pièce était vide.

-Aoi... tu m'as évité?

-Oui.

-Mais... pourquoi?

-Écoute, Kai, je crois qu'on devrait se laisser... toi et moi, ça ne...

-Aoi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-...

-Que t'as dit l'Empereur?

-Tu seras le prochain Général.

-Et?

-Et d'abord, ça ne te surprend pas qu'il te nomme Général?

-Qu'il exécute Reita-sama ou non, ça ne change rien, l'imbécile compte mourir dans la bataille de ce soir, de toute façon.

-Ah...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit d'autre?

-...que tu étais mignon. Que t'allait bien remplacer Reita-sama et qu'il exécutera tous ceux qui s'approcheront trop proche de toi.

-Alors je refuserai de devenir Général.

-Hein?

-On ne peut pas laisser aller ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Je ne veux pas devenir l'amant de l'Empereur et encore moi te voir exécuter parce que je t'aime. Et parce que je ne supporterais pas de te voir mourir à cause de ça, on doit faire quelque chose aussi pour Reita et Ruki.

-Mais t'es malade! Tu vas nous faire exécuter par l'Empereur.

-Ah, tais-toi et écoute-moi. J'ai un plan.

Je l'écoutai parlai, silencieux. C'était complètement stupide. Ça n'avait aucune chance de marcher. Et pourtant... j'allais le faire, oui. Pour eux, pour nous. J'allais essayer. Même si je n'étais pas prêt à mourir pour des idéaux.

**Fin du chapitre**

J'ai décidé de casser mon habitude des fics qui finissent mal. Ça va me faire bizarre .


	17. Chapter 17: That's not what I want

**Titre:** Sumeragi → That's not what I want... (Ce n'est pas ce que je veux…)

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki

**Genre : **Amour, amitié, guerre, trahison...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Troisième de la nuit et avant-dernier chapitre! Et oui, Sumeragi se termine enfin, et le prochain chapitre sera la conclusion. Ou plutôt, l'épilogue. Enfin, vous allez bien voir. Mais bon, je vais terminer cette fic, terminé mon autre en cours, et puis commencé une nouvelle fic! J'hésite encore entre modifier un roman que j'avais commencé pour le tourner en Reituki ou simplement m'inspirer de l'histoire que j'avais commencé pour en faire ma fic… Il y a toutefois certains passages que je vais garder… Je les aimais trop 3 (et me connaissant, vous devriez commencer à craindre quand je dis que j'aime trop quelque chose… comment ça, je suis sadique? Mais pas du tout voyons (a))

**Début du chapitre**

Ils allaient mourir.

C'était définitivement tout ce à quoi je pensais en ce moment. Dans ma tête, il n'y avait rien d'autre que la scène de leur exécution prochaine. J'allais sans doute les enfermer dans une prison, séparé l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que les cerisiers soient en fleurs. Une journée où il fera bon, ils mourront en même temps que tomberont les pétales roses. Ce sera très romantique, un magnifique spectacle dont on se souviendra longtemps à ma cours.

En attendant, c'était la guerre. C'était la première fois que je m'éloignais si loin de mon château, et je me rendais compte à quel point j'étais complètement inutile, ici. Et même pire, ma présence était dérangeante. Ils allaient devoir me protéger si jamais il y avait une attaque. Mais de toute façon, je n'avais rien à craindre. Jamais Reita ne laissera les soldats ennemis arrivé jusqu'ici. Les combats doivent sans doute se passer dans les montagnes, donc ici je n'avais absolument rien à craindre.

L'après-midi passa un peu sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Aoi me ramena Ruki, et nous passèrent l'après-midi tous les trois ensemble, décalé du monde extérieur. Les soldats couraient un peu partout, préparant armes et armures, rations, flèches... Une bataille se préparait, c'est sûr. Reita allait sans doute donner l'ordre ce soir de marcher vers les troupes, dans la montagne. Et nous on allait patienter ici tranquillement, jusqu'à ce qu'on nous apprenne la bonne nouvelle de la victoire de la bataille, peut-être même de la victoire de la guerre. Ah, c'est relaxant, quand même, de ne pas être important dans les décisions. Je pouvais me concentrer à imaginer la scène de l'exécution...

-Uruha-sama, qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ainsi?

-Les fleurs de cerisier roses, tombant doucement sur son sang rouge... et la blancheur de ta peau, Ruki... Ah, si beau!

-Je n'ai pas besoin des détails.

J'ouvris les yeux pour le regarder grimacer. Il m'énervait, quand même. Je ne voyais en lui aucun sgne de regret, ou de soumission envers moi. Il semblait parfaitement heureux de son sort, dans un sens, et totalement confiant en quelque chose, sans doute en l'amour qu'il partageait avec mon Rei. Il m'énervait sans doute pour ça; je le jalousais. Je ne pouvais être certain de rien, je doutais de tout, alors qu'il ne semblait douter de rien.

Je refermai les yeux pour revoir encore une fois la scène de leur exécution prochaine. Aoi nous servait tranquillement des boissons froides, alors que Ruki se contentait de regarder par la fenêtre. On était dans un petit salon confortable et on ne faisait que... attendre. Attendre je ne sais quoi, mais on attendait.

-Ça va commencer.

J'ouvris les yeux. Aoi s'était aussi approché de la fenêtre, l'air sombre.

-Ils sont plus nombreux que je le croyais.

-Oui, ils risquent de réussir à traverser nos lignes et infiltrer le château.

-Infiltrer peut-être, mais ils ne réussiront pas à le prendre.

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous?

Je finis par me lever pour aller voir moi aussi à la fenêtre. Et là, je vis ce dont ils parlaient. L'ennemi était beaucoup proche que ce que je croyais. Et ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Je crains, un instant, pour ma sécurité. Mais Rei ne laissera jamais personne me faire du mal, hein... Il allait bien protéger le château. J'avais sans doute une garde personnelle à l'extérieur de ce salon, et peut-être même qu'il menait lui-même cette garde personnelle. Oui, il était là, et veillait sur moi, comme toujours. Il ne m'abandonnera pas...

Un étendard rouge attira mon regard. Un homme, un peu devant la première ligne, le tenait. Il était précédé d'un autre homme, à cheval, qui tenait son épée de la main gauche. Non...

-Aoi...

-Oui, monseigneur?

-De quel couleur est l'étendard du Général, déjà?

-Rouge foncé, presque bourgogne, monseigneur. Brodé d'or et représentant...

-Je sais, je sais. Y a-t-il beaucoup de haut-gradés qui possède un étendard de cette couleur?

-Il est le seul...

-Sait-il blesser à la main droite dernièrement?

-Oui... une blessure mineur, mais...

-IMBÉCILE!

Je sortis du salon, paniqué. Je ne me concentrai même pas à savoir si les deux autres me suivaient. Je devais trouver Reita, je devais savoir... Un bruit sourd résonna dans les murs du château. L'affrontement, terriblement violent, avait commencé. J'imaginais la scène de massacre, à l'extérieur, alors que je cherchais en vain mon général à l'intérieur. Ma garde personnelle courait derrière moi, me suppliant de m'arrêter de me mettre en sureté, mais je ne les écoutais. J'étais conscient, bien sûr, que je leur causais plus de problème. Après tout, ma vie est plus importante que celle de n'importe quel autre personne ici. Mais je m'en fichais. Je devais voir Reita avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer!

Je finis par arriver sur le toit. Des archers étaient alignés, tirant leurs flèches mortels sur les ennemis, priant pour qu'ils n'atteignent pas un alliés par accident. Si les archers tiraient, alors l'ennemi était rendu à porter de flèche, déjà... si proche. Allions-nous perdre? Non, Reita ne peux pas perdre, Reita... je planifiais de l'exécuter il y a pas 10 min, encore... Je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas qu'il meurt!

J'arrachai une longue vue des mains d'un des hauts-gradés. Je réussi à retrouver le bel étendard rouge foncé, volant dans le vent au milieu de la foule des ennemis. Reita se battait encore, un peu difficilement puisqu'il utilisait sa main gauche. Je ne voyais pas bien, mais je voyais qu'il était en difficulté. Quelques hommes se battaient avec lui, mais le nombre de ces hommes diminuaient de plus en plus, alors que la foule des ennemis ne semblaient jamais diminuer.

Et soudain... Il y eut le moment où il tomba, lui aussi. Ce fut si rapide que je ne compris pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé. Il tomba de son cheval, simplement, et disparut dans la fureur du combat. Regardant à travers ma longue vue, j'espérai le voir réapparaître, mais un rideau de larme m'empêchait de bien voir.

L'ennemi commençait à lancer des cordes et des échelles pour essayer de grimper ici. Si ça continuait ainsi, l'endroit allait bientôt être aussi dangereux que le champ de bataille, en bas. Pourtant, je restai ici, me contentant de crier le nom de mon amour, espérant qu'ils m'entendent et qu'ils se relèvent. On me tira vers l'arrière, me criant que je devais m'en aller, que c'était trop dangereux. Je me laissai faire un peu comme une poupée de chiffon. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire, ni dire maintenant. Tout était fini.

Alors que la fureur de la bataille faisait rage partout autour de moi, je me sentais plutôt calme. Vide. Silencieux. Mort.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt.

**Fin du chapitre**

J'avais dit que j'allais faire une fin heureuse pour une fois, non? Eh bien, je vous ai mentis è.é J'ai encore tué Rei! *toute fière* Ou pas. Vous vous souvenez que Aoi et Kai planifiait quelque chose? Mais oui, je vais vous la faire, la scène finale du Reituki qui finit bien 3 D'ailleurs, ça fait 3 chapitres qu'il y a pas eu de jolies scènes entre Rei et Ruki… 3

Mais la fin ira… à une prochaine fois! Il faut que j'aille me coucher, là. Oyasuminasai!


	18. Chapter 18: Forever after

**Titre:** Sumeragi → Forever after... (Pour toujours…)

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki

**Genre : **Amour, amitié, guerre, trahison...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Et voilà, le dernier chapitre de cette fiction! Non, finalement, ce n'est pas un Reituki, mais ils sont quand même tous chou, même quand ils font pas l'amour (désolé pour les accros au sexe, mais je voyais mal les faire coucher ensemble alors que le pauvre Rei est blesser x.x). Enfin enfin, je vous laisse découvrir ce dernier chapitre, so enjoy!

**Début du chapitre**

L'odeur des herbes, mélangés aux œufs, commençaient à faire embaumer toute la pièce. Je me concentrais à préparer le repas, essayant et priant de ne rien raté, pour que le tout soit quand même mangeable. C'était difficile, quand même, puisque je n'avais jamais vraiment cuisiner. J'espérais quand même être capable de faire cuir un œuf... Aoi m'avait dit que ce n'était pas très compliqué, que j'allais être capable de bien le faire... Il aurait dû le faire lui-même, mais il ne pouvais pas rester longtemps. Il devait retourner très vite auprès de l'Empereur, après tout. Si son absence venait à être remarqué, il aurait de grave problème.

Je vérifiai encore une fois si mon œuf n'était pas prêt, avant de me reconcentrer sur ma salade. Couper la laitue, les oignons, et tous les autres choses qu'avaient pu apporter Aoi et Kai en cachette du château. Après le repas, je devrai m'occuper du mouton, de la petite vache et des deux poules, puis du jardin... J'avais incroyablement de chose dont je devais m'occuper. Les premiers temps allaient être difficiles, c'est sûr... sans argent, sans rien pour faire du trock, et surtout sans la possibilité d'aller en ville pour trouver un petit emploi.

Ah merde, vérifier les œufs, les œufs... Ouf, je ne les ai pas encore brûlés. Même qu'ils manquent encore un peu de cuisson, c'est bien. Retourner à la salade... Mélanger l'huile et le vinaigre, ajouter des épices... J'entendis des bruits dans la pièce d'à côté. Je lâchai immédiatement ma cuisine et rejoignis la chambre en m'essuyant les mains sur le petit tablier que le majordome m'avait donné.

-Ita...i

-Non, Rei, reste couché.

-Ru... ki?

-Ça fait presque deux jours que tu dors, mais tu dois encore te reposer. Ta blessure est profonde, si tu ne te reposes pas assez, elle va s'ouvrir encore.

Je pris une serviette et la trempai dans le bol d'eau que je gardais près de son lit, et je commençai à le nettoyer un peu. Alors que je m'attelais, je le vis regarder un peu partout dans la pièce. Dans un sens, c'était bien. Je voyais qu'il reprenait bien conscience, et que sa blessure à l'abdomen ne le faisait pas trop souffrir. Faut dire aussi que ça faisait presque deux jours que je prenais plus soin de lui que du jardin ou des animaux qui étaient censés nous permettre de survivre.

-Ruki...?

-Hm?

-On est où?

-Chez nous.

-Hein? Attends, attends... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Officiellement, tu es mort pendant ce combat. Comme moi. Mais Kai t'a sauvé. Il t'a traîné loin des combats, dans un endroit pré-déterminé par lui et Aoi. Je t'y ai rejoins et on a pu s'enfuir pour arriver ici. C'est une petite ferme que Kai a acheté à un vieux couple. Ils nous ont laissés quelques animaux, de la nourriture et...

-Et l'Empereur? Le pays? La guerre?

-Je sais pas ce qu'il est arrivé, et j'imagine que je m'en fiche. L'Empereur veut notre mort, on est des fugitifs, redevenus de simples paysans. La guerre ne nous importe pas et notre pays ou la personne qui nous dirige n'est pas important non plus, tant qu'il ne décide pas de nous exploiter injustement.

-Tu as peut-être déjà été paysan, mais pas moi. Il faut que j'y retourne.

-Tu es déjà mort, alors tu ne pourras rien faire. Kai est devenu Général. Aoi s'occupe de l'Empereur. Ce n'est plus à toi de t'en occuper. Alors maintenant, reste couché. Et rendors toi.

Comme de fait, cet homme aussi têtu qu'une bourrique se releva quand même. Je m'empressai de vérifier ses pansements, pour voir s'il n'allait pas aggraver ses blessures. Non, il devrait s'en tirer... et vu comment il semblait être assez en forme, tout devrais bien aller pour lui maintenant. Sauf s'il décide de retourner au palais se faire tuer.

-Rei, je t'en pris, reste ici avec moi, ne retourne pas voir l'Empereur.

Il se contenta de me faire un léger sourire, avant de m'embrasser sur le nez.

-Tu feras une mauvaise épouse.

-Hein?

-Tes trucs brûles.

-Ah merde!

Je m'empressai vers la cuisine. Effectivement, mes œufs étaient en train de brûler. Je les enlevai du feu avant de contempler le désastre. Ça allait pas être mangeable, ce truc...

-C'est bien, tu as pas raté ta salade, au moins. On devrait pouvoir survivre jusqu'à demain matin.

-Ah, la ferme! J'ai jamais cuisiner, avant! Eh, mais laisse-moi un peu de salade, au moins!

Il avait déjà le nez dans le bol, à tout engloutir comme un affamé. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment mangé depuis deux jours, il devait vraiment mourir de faim. Et j'avais même pas réussi à lui faire des œufs, j'étais vraiment inutile... comme toujours.

-Demain, c'est moi qui cuisine.

-Tu sais cuisiner?

-Savoir survivre avec la nourriture du bord fais partie des qualités d'un bon soldat. Et puis, j'ai jamais vraiment aimé la nourriture du château. Je cuisine plusieurs de mes repas.

-Alors c'est toi qui ferait une meilleure épouse.

-Mais tu ne ferais pas un bon époux non plus.

Je quittai la table, boudeur. Alors c'est ça! Je fais ni une bonne épouse, ni un bon époux? Eh bien tant pis pour lui, il est pris avec moi! Il n'a qu'à retourner se faire tuer dans son château par son bel amant! Je vais lui montrer que je ne suis pas complètement inutile! Et puis, maintenant, il aura besoin de moi. Monsieur n'a jamais été paysan, il ne doit sans doute pas savoir comment il faut gérer une petite ferme comme celle-là! Ah, je rirais bien de le regarder me supplier de bien lui apprendre comment traire une vache, ou faire pousser des concombres!

Enfin, j'allai m'occuper des animaux pour me calmer un peu. J'aimais beaucoup Reita, je l'adorais même, mais parfois il était complètement frustrant. J'avais l'impression que notre relation était parfaite avant parce qu'elle était interdite, et qu'on luttait contre un même problème. Maintenant qu'on avait le droit à notre relation, qu'on pouvait vivre ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps, des différents allaient sans doute naître entre nous. Comme maintenant. Je vais lui prouver que je ne suis pas inutile.

-Ruki...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-T'es fâché?

-Oui.

-Désolé.

-Ne sois pas désolé et fais quelque chose. Tu peux pas t'occuper seulement de faire la cuisine. Sur une ferme, il y a beaucoup d'autre chose à faire alors reste pas là et viens m'aider.

-Je... peux faire la vaisselle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Décidément, il n'y connaissait rien...

-On s'en fiche, de la vaisselle. Tu la rinces un peu et tu t'en ressert après. C'est pas ça le plus important en ce moment. Tiens, occupe-toi des poules alors que je vais commencer le jardin.

-Ok...

-Tu sais comment faire?

-Non...

Alors comme ça, je suis une mauvaise épouse et un mauvais époux? Ah, ha, il va voir ça...

Enfin, on passa le reste de la soirée à s'occuper de notre nouvelle petite maison. Rei finit par faire la vaisselle, en fin de compte... Uniquement parce que mis à part les poules, je ne voulais pas lui faire faire autre chose pour le moment, de peur que ça blessure ne s'aggrave. Je n'avais pas encore terminé tout ce que je voulais faire dans la journée quand fut venu l'heure de nous coucher. Comme ses deux derniers jours, après avoir enfilé mon pyjama, je me dirigeai vers le divan. Deux bras s'enroulant autour de ma taille m'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin. Reita glissa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, et je sentis son éternel bandeau frotté contre ma peau.

-Où tu vas?

-Dormir...

-Dans le salon?

-Je te laisse le lit.

-Hmm...

Il me tira vers la chambre, et je n'eus d'autre choix que de le suivre. Même blesser, il restait plus fort que moi. Et puis, j'avoue que je n'étais pas totalement contre l'idée de le suivre dans la chambre. Il me coucha sur le lit, me donna plein de petits bisous dans le cou tout en caressant mon ventre. Je fermai les yeux en soupirant d'aise. Décidément, ma place était ici, dans ses bras. Mais alors que je croyais qu'il allait aller plus loin, il se coucha à côté de moi, remonta les couvertures puis ferma les yeux, prêt à dormir. Eh, eh, il pouvait pas me faire ça!

-Rei?

-Demain... tu l'as dit toi-même, je dois dormir pour récupérer...

-Pff, c'est ça. Tu sors mes arguments quand ça t'arrange!

Je me relevai pour rejoindre mon salon et dormir sur mon divan. Gardant les yeux fermés, il attrapa toutefois mon poignet, m'empêchant de partir.

-Tu n'es pas mon époux, ni mon épouse. T'es seulement l'homme que je veux avoir près de moi, alors reviens te coucher, s'il te plait...

-...Rei?

L'imbécile c'était déjà endormi. Ou alors l'imbécile, c'était moi. Je n'arrivais jamais à lui en vouloir longtemps... Je me recouchai donc à côté de lui, le serrant dans mes bras comme si je voulais le protéger. La vie allait être dur à partir de maintenant. Mais au moins, j'avais le droit d'être avec l'homme que j'aime. Je pourrai vaincre de toutes les épreuves, tant que je resterai avec lui. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

**Fin du chapitre**

Eh oui, déjà fini! Et non, il n'y aura pas les aventures de Rei et Ruki à la ferme. Se serait que trop répétitifs, et je suis pas du genre à écrire des trucs du genre ''Les filles de Caleb'' version Reituki x.x Alors, on se voit dans une prochaine fic!


End file.
